Digital War
by Indilwenlily
Summary: Kelly joins up with the Digi-destined to stop the Digimon Kaiser. But he's not the least of their problems; Lucemon is raging war against the Digi-Destined. Sequel to Rip in Time. Was called Betrayel. KenxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do now own Digimon, but I own the idea for this fan fic and some Digimon that I created with my imagination… So that means I own the Digimon I made because I own my imagination… right?

YAY!!!!!!!!! The sequel is started, and for those of you who didn't read part one or just don't remember what happened in the last one, here's a recap:

Everyone started mysteriously getting kidnapped, but when the kidnapper, Lucemon, couldn't get his hands on Kouji, Kouji set off to find two new Digi-destined named Kelly and mindy, but little did he know what Kelly was actually his long lost triplet sister! Kelly inherited the Spirits of Love, Venusmon and Hartmon, and Mindy got the Spirits of Time, Freezmon and Cannonmon. But when the gang got stuck in a time rip, they met up with the original Digi-destined, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Jou, Takeru, and Hikari. Kelly ended up back home, but met Myotismon who turned her against the others by telling her that they forgot about her, and the spirits of Love turned to Hate and she became Deathmon, whose beast spirit is MummyDeathmon, but after Kelly realized that the Digi-destined weren't her enemy, she joined up with them to help stop Myotismon, only to find out that it was really Devimon, who then later digivolved into NeoDevimon. It all seemed hopeless, but then Kelly Fusion evolved to Emotiomon, a mix of Venusmon, Hartmon, Deathmon, and MummyDeathmon, and stopped him. They were sent home after being informed by Ophanimon that some of Lucemons henchmen were tracking them. Kelly went to her house with Kouji to ask if she could move back home with her real family, but her mom refused, and Kouji had to go home without his sister. So, now that you kind of have an idea about what's going on, let's begin the story…

Chapter 1

Family Reunion

Kelly sat on her window seat staring at the moon like she had done every night for the past few months. She rarely left her room unless she really had to.

She thought of her brother everyday, and she thought of how she could just walk through the portal and see him, but for some reason she felt she couldn't.

"Kelly," her sister yelled. "Want to play tennis?"

Kelly liked to play tennis, and it was surprisingly still warm enough to play, so she decided that she should get out of her small room for once, "sure, I'll be right there," she called back.

She pulled on a pair of shoes and her beanie hat and ran down the stairs, grabbed her tennis racket, and out the door.

Kelly and her sister played in the street because it had been blocked off, so there wasn't much traffic from either direction.

"Kelly, Mindy's on the phone," Mrs. Petrelli yelled. "She says it's important."

"Ok," Kelly said, quickly stepping inside.

Kelly's sister, Ellie, knew that when Mindy called, Kelly had to talk to her, so she waited outside patiently.

"Mindy, what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, I've been seeing Digimon in our world!" Mindy replied. "I think they might still be after us for defeating … Lucemon."

"Mindy, there are no…" Kelly lowered her voice when she saw her "mom" keeping an eye on her. "Digimon, in the human world."

"But then what have I been seeing, Unicorns?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know, but how would the Digimon get here?" Kelly asked.

"The portal; they got through it before, why wouldn't they be able to now?"

"Mindy, I can't talk about this right now; Ellie's waiting for me."

"Ugh, fine, let me figure it out on my own," Mindy said sarcastically annoyed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

Kelly walked outside but as soon as she stepped out of the door she dropped her tennis racket at the sight; Ellie was gone… And all she could see was a circle of light blue and lavender data.

She ran up the stairs and grabbed her D-tector from her night stand.

"Kelly, what's with all that racket?" her "mom" called.

"Ellie is missing," Kelly said. "I'm gonna go find her."

"You will do no such thing!" Mrs. Petrelli said.

"I have to; I'm the only one who can save her!" Kelly reasoned.

"Yeah, and what do you plan on using? That little toy you have?"

"That's exactly what I plan on using," Kelly said, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the thought of being able to spirit evolve again. "Execute, Spirit Evolution – Venusmon!"

Mrs. Petrelli jumped back in shock, "who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" she demanded.

Venusmon flew down so she was inches away from the woman, "I'm Venusmon, the Legendary Warrior of Love, some toy, huh? And second; I am NOT your daughter you liar!" Venusmon flew off and through the portal just before it closed, leaving Mrs. Petrelli standing on the front porch in shock.

Mrs. Petrelli snatched up the phone and dialed 9-1-1, "yes, my daughter just disappeared, and my other daughter turned into a monster of some sort and flew off through a portal of some kind…" she said. "What? No, I'm not crazy!"

Venusmon found herself at Mindy's house, which was exactly where she wanted to be. She flew up to Mindy's window and started tapping on it.

Mindy looked to see her friend in her Digimon form, "Kelly, what're you doing as Venuson?"

"Ellie's been kidnapped; probably by the Digimon that Ophanimon said were after us."

"Sure, now you believe me. And what makes you so sure that it was the Digimon?"

"The portal was open," Venusmon said her expression serious.

"So this means that we're going back to the others?" Mindy asked perking up.

Venusmon nodded, "we'll leave as soon as we can… don't forget your toothbrush."

Mindy didn't have too much of a hard time explaining to her parents what was going on, mostly because Venusmon was proof that the Digital World was real.

Mindy Spirit Evolved to Freezmon and the two girls rushed out and through the portal to the park near Kouji's house.

"Where do we go first?" Freezmon asked.

"It's night here right now, so I don't think anyone would be up, but it might still be best to go as our human forms," Venusmon said, and she and Mindy de-digivolved. "We should go to Kouji's house; that's the only one I know how to locate."

They ran off to Kouji's house as quietly as possible, and were shocked to find the light in Kouji's room still on, though they weren't so sure what time it was, but it was late.

"How do we get his attention?" Mindy whispered.

Kelly looked around for a moment and spotted a small pebble on the ground, "just watch," she said, and picked up the pebble and threw it at the window.

It hit exactly in the middle of the window and they saw Kouji walk over to the window and pull it open. "What's going on out…" he stopped when he saw the two girls smiling at him, looking rather awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"My "sister" was kidnapped by Digimon," Kelly whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'll let you in the door, wait there," Kouji said before quietly running down the stairs to the side door.

The two triplets hugged and went back up to his room, being sure to not wake up Kousei or Satomi.

"So what happened?" Kouji asked.

"Well, my "sister" and I were outside when Mindy called, and I went inside to talk to her, but when I went back out, Ellie was gone," Kelly said. "And the portal was open."

"And you think it was the Digimon that were after us?" Kouji asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, because I mean, who else would even know about the portal?" Kelly replied.

"Hmm, we'll talk to the others tomorrow. Kouichi will be happy to see you guys and everyone else too, but he didn't know that you're our sister until after you left."

"But what are we supposed to do till then?" Mindy asked, still a little awkward talking to him ever since the Strabimon incident.

"You can stay here, and I'll explain to my parents tomorrow," Kouji said.

"Thanks, you're the best," Kelly said.

The next day Kouji told Kousei and Satomi about what had happened with Ellie, and why Kelly and Mindy had shown up in the middle of the night that night, and they agreed that the girls would be able to stay as long as they needed, and if Kelly wanted, she could stay for good.

"Dad, we're gonna go meat the others at the park," Kouji called as he, his sister, and Mindy walked out the door. "We'll be back at some point this year."

"Ok, just don't get killed," Kousei called back knowing full well that they were going back to the Digital World.

"So, your 'rents are cool about the whole Digital World thing?" Kelly asked.

"Actually, they're more like our 'rents, and yeah… sort of…" Kouji replied.

"Oh yeah," Kelly said. "I almost forgot. My "mom" finally believes me about the Digimon, but only because I had to Spirit Evolve in front of her."

Kouji smiled, "I bet that was interesting."

"Yeah Kelly, you never told me how it went!" Mindy chimmed in.

"Well, she basically flipped out and most likely called the cops, and then they probably called her crazy or psychotic… which ever you want you say," Kelly said laughing.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Takuya asked as they reached the spot where they hid the portal.

"Yeah, we've been wasting away to nothing over here," Izumi added.

"Don't worry, we're here now," Kouji said. "Where's Kouichi?"

"Not here yet," Junpei said. "But don't worry; knowing him, he's probably off somewhere smelling flowers."

"So, how have you two beautiful ladies been?" Takuya asked, turning to Kelly and Mindy.

"Well, besides my fake sister disappearing, pretty well," Kelly said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Kouichi called, running up to the group.

"Everyone's here, so should be get going?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, we gotta find Ellie as soon as we can before Mrs. Petrelli has a heart attack," Kelly said.

"Well then let's go!" Takuya said as he put his hand on the stream of data.

They all stepped through the data and found themselves in the Digital World to find it just the same as they had left it.

"So, where do we look now?" Junpei asked.

"I'm not sure," Kelly said, but she was cut off when they heard screaming Digimon running toward them.

"It's Bokomon and Neemon!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what's that chasing after them?" Tomoki asked.

They all noticed black rings flying toward the two Digimon, and they were gaining on them quickly.

"I'll take care of this," Kelly said. "Execute spirit evolution – Venusmon! Heart Attack!" the Warrior of Love clapped her hands together, and when she pulled them apart, hearts stuck to each other at the ends shot out and hit the dark rings, causing them to disappear in little particles of data.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Bokomon exclaimed, panting. "Strange things have been happening."

"Yeah," Neemon added. "I think I've been gaining weight; that's pretty strange."

Bokomon snapped his friends pants and continued, "just after you left, a dirty old human showed up and started saying that this was his world, and that every had to follow him and do what he says or die."

"What?" Izumi asked in shock.

"Who does he think he is, Lucemon?" Kouji asked.

"Who is the creep?" Takuya asked, balling his hands into fists.

Bokomons expression became even more serious, "he calls himself the Digimon Kaiser, and he uses those dark rings to control Digimon."

"The Digimon Kaiser?" Kouichi repeated.

"Yes. Legend has it that long ago there was another human who came to the Digital World and became the Digimon Kaiser, doing the same things that this man has been doing. Although, he ended up being a Digi-Destined and was forgiven by most Digimon, he later found out that a Digimon named Arukenimon had been using him the whole time." Bokomon continued.

"Do you know the kids name?" Takuya questioned. "I mean maybe we can find him and get his help."

"His name was Ken Ichijouji, but finding him might be very difficult, because this was long ago that this happened," Bokomon said.

"Well, we might be able to find them through the portal, but we'd need an exact year probably," Izumi said.

"Well, we could try," Kelly said.

"Whatever you do, just do it fast," Bokomon begged. "I don't think we can hold off to long, but just go quickly and find them, we should be fine until you come back."

"Ok," Takuya said. "We'll go as fast as we can."

They stepped back to the portal, and Takuya said, "Ken Ichijouji," hoping ithey would end up in the more future instead of before he could even walk.

"Ugh, I'm still not used to that," Mindy said as they stepped out of the portal into the street.

"Is this an apartment building?" Kelly asked, looking up at the big sign that said "Tamachi".

"But which apartment is Ken's?" Junpei asked, staring up at the huge building.

Takuya looked over and noticed a boy around their age walking out of the doors, "looks like we won't have to look to long," he said, and ran over to the boy. "Hey, buddy!"

The boy looked over at him with a blank stare.

"You think you can help us?" Takuya asked.

"It depends, what do you need?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're looking for someone named Ken Ichijouji, and we were wondering if you might know where he is," Takuya said.

"You've found him," the boy replied. "I'm Ken Ichijouji."

"Oh," Takuya said. "That was easy."

"What is it you need?" Ken asked.

"Well, you see, we're called Digi-destined, and it's kind of a funny story, but we came from the future to get you because someone calling himself the Digimon Kaiser is trying to take over our Digital World, and we thought you might be able to help us," Takuya said.

"Yep, he's finally crossed that line," Kouji whispered to Kelly and Kouichi, noticing Kens expression turn frightened.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you," Ken said coldly.

"But why not?" Takuya asked.

"I don't plan on ever having anything to do with the Digimon Kaiser again," Ken said. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"So you're just gonna let more innocent Digimon die?" Kouji asked. "It seems like you're so afraid that you're stooping back down to the level of the Digimon Kaiser."

Ken stiffened at the thought of being like the Kaiser again. He didn't want the Digimon to be killed, but he was afraid.

He turned to them and sighed, "Fine, I'll help you. But my friends are coming too."

"Great," Takuya said. "The more the merrier!"

"We'll meet them at their school, they're probably there right now," Ken said.

He led them to the school just in time to find them all walking out of school with a group of older high school kids.

Takuya smiled wide, "Well, well, well, I didn't think we'd be seeing you guys so soon."

Taichi looked at him for a moment, "Hey, you haven't grown up at all!"

"Yeah, we came back from the future to find Ken," Izumi said.

"What did you want with Ken?" Takeru asked.

"The Digimon Kaiser is in our Digital World," Kouji said. "We were told Ken might be able to help us. You guys are welcome to come with us if you'd like."

"The Digimon Kaiser?" one of the kids asked. "Didn't we defeat him?"

"You defeated me, Daisuke. But when the Dark Spore was spread through all those other children, one of them might have become a new Digimon Kaiser, and if not them, then it could've been their off spring," Ken said.

"Yeah, but can the Dark Spore really spread like that?" a short boy asked. "Can they spread into the bearers children?"

"It probably can, Iori," Ken said sadly. That means the kids of those kids that got it from Oikawa will ever be able to go trough life normally."

"Hey, so what are we doing just standing here?" a girl asked. "We should get to the Digital World and stop this Digimon Kaiser."

"You're right, Miyako," Ken said. "We'll just have to hope that it's not too late."

"Well, one problem; this Digimon Kaiser is an adult," Takuya said. "So he might be more powerful."

"It doesn't matter whose body the Kaiser is in," Ken said. "The only time I even knew that the Kaiser was there was when he tried to talk to me, so it's more of just a voice controlling a body. But, if the Kaiser has gotten more powerful since the others got him out of my head, then that means he could be harder to defeat, but let's not assume the worst for now."

"So Taichi, are you coming with us?" Takuya asked.

"Nah, our Digimon can't Digivolve to Ultimate anymore, so we'd probably just get in the way," Taichi replied.

"Don't worry," Yamato said. "We'll be fine here."

"Well, if you're sure," Takuya said.

"Yeah, go ahead, we've had our share of time with you guys," Sora said.

Takuya and the Frontier group led the Adventure 02 people to the portal, somehow remembering where it was, and they went off to the Digital World, only to find it even worse than it was before they went to find Ken.

There were Dark Rings flying all over the place, as if they were just waiting for Digimon to fall prey to them.

"This is terrible," Ken said. "The Dark Rings should have all been destroyed."

"It's not your fault, Ken," Hikari said.

"But I created them…" he said, his voice trailing off to the shadow in the distance. "We've got company."

"Where?" both goggle heads asked in unison.

"Over there," Ken pointed to the shadow of a man off in the distance that seemed to be walking closer to them. "It's him."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight him now or never," Takuya said. "Ready guys?" he turned to the group of Warriors standing behind him.

They all nodded in response.

"Execute, spirit evolution!" Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Kouichi, and Mindy all said.

"Kumamon."

"Kazemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Lowemon."

"Freezmon."

"Our turn," Kelly, Kouji, and Takuya said. "Execute fusion evolution."

"Emotiomon."

"Beowulfmon."

"Aldamon."

"Ready you guys?" Daisuke asked, and all of the other Digi-destined back packs tore open.

"Veemon digivolve to – ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to – Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to – Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to – Stingmon!"

"Digi armor energize!" Hikari and Takeru both called out.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to – Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to – Pegasusmon, the Flying Hope!"

"Ha, you think your little Digimon can defeat me?" a booming voice yelled.

"Who is that?" Emotiomon asked.

"It's the Kaiser," Ken said, obviously shaking in fear at the voice.

"That's what the Kaiser is?" Aldamon asked.

"Yes. It's a voice that gets inside your head until you're on the brink of insanity," Ken said. "That's exactly what the Kaiser is."

To be continued

Yeah, crappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything really good, cause my sister needed the computer, so I had to hurry and finish. Hope you liked it, and reviews make me update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Chapter 2! Don't loose hope yet for this story! …I'll try to get the chapters up quickly, but I'm not making any promises… And I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to put this up. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this chapter cause I didn't like the ending of chapter 1, but I figured it out and decided to keep this one, so sorry it took so long, but I'm trying to get them up quickly…

Chapter 2

The Legendary Warriors Unite

"So you mean to tell me that we're battling a voice?" Aldamon asked Ken.

"Well, in a way, yes," Ken replied. "The Kaiser gets into a persons body through the Dark Spore, and the vessel of the Kaiser may never know that he/she is being controlled."

"Like you?" Daisuke asked. "He tricks you, doesn't he?"

"In a way," Ken replied. "I was used by Arukenimon mostly, and I never even knew that the Digimon were real, but what the Kaiser does is mock you, and tells you what to do, and if his plan fails, you think it's your fault and he taunts you to the point of insanity."

"So how do we destroy him?" Emotiomon asked.

"You don't," Ken replied. "You have to find a way to get him out of the vessel, but there is no way to destroy him."

"So how do we get the Kaiser out of the poor guy?" Daisuke asked.

Ken looked at the ground sadly, "I don't know."

"Well, all we can do for now is try to get out of here in one piece," BeoWulfmon said.

"Again with running away?" Aldamon asked. "We have to help this guy!"

"I know that!" BeoWulfmon snapped. "But we have to idea of how to do that."

"There is no way to help him!" the Kaiser boomed. "He is mine now, and no one will ever change that or free him from my power!"

"Yeah, well then why did I get away from your so called "power"?" Ken asked.

The voice stuttered over words for a moment before speaking, "You just got lucky."

Ken stared at the man off in the distance, and then at the black rings, "I know how to free him."

"You do?" Aldamon asked.

"C'mon Ken, tell us!" Daisuke urged.

"He doesn't know the truth about the Digimon," Ken said. "Just like me. I thought that the Digimon weren't real, and the Kaiser is keeping him from believing that either and that means that he doesn't know what he's doing."

"So how do we make him realize the truth?" BeoWulfmon asked.

Ken thought for a minute, "We have to tell him, but we can't now. He's too powerful, and not vulnerable."

"So what do we do?" Aldamon asked. "I think he has some friends with him," he pointed to a swarm of Digimon racing past the Kaiser and toward the group, with blood-red eyes and glowing dark rings around them.

"Aim at the dark rings!" Daisuke ordered.

"You got it," ExVeemon said. "VEE-LASER!"

"INSECT LORD!"

"STEALTH QUARREL!"

"KNOCKOUT BEAT!"

"ROSETTA STONE!"

"STAR SHOWER!"

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

"THUNDER FIST!"

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!"

"TIME DAGGER!"

"FROZEN HUNTER!"

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

"ROMANTIC GAZE!" beams shot out of Emotiomons eye on her wing.

The attacks hit dark rings, freeing the Digimon from their control. The Digimon looked around confused before running off to get away from the Kaiser.

"Well, looks like you freed that group of minions, but I have plenty more where that came from!" the Kaiser boomed.

More Digimon raced out from behind the man who was still walking toward them, but the difference between these Digimon and the others, was that they didn't have dark rings!

"There are no rings!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"The Kaiser must have a way of controlling them without the rings," Ken said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Iori asked. "We can't hurt them."

"Sometimes we have to," Takeru said. "If they really are evil, there's no way to save them, but if we destroy them…"

"They can be purified," Aldamon interrupted. "We've had to destroy some Digimon in our time, but they always came back from the egg as good Digimon."

"Well, if you have to," Iori said.

"SUPER DASH DOUBLE CLAW!" a BlackGaogamon yelled, charging and slashing at the warriors.

Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kazemon, and Freezmon all de-digivolved and landed on the ground hard.

"You give the order, Iori," Ankylomon said to his partner. "It's up to you."

Iori looked at the fallen warriors, then at the swarm of evil Digimon racing toward them. "Ankylomon, attack."

"Yes sir, TAIL HAMMER!"

All the other Digimon, and the Warriors that were still standing attacked, and in no time the Digimon were returning to their egg and heading off for the Village of Beginning.

The Kaiser scowled, "You managed to defeat my minions?" he boomed. "MetalPhantomon, attack!"

A pair of giant, red eyes appeared over the vessel of the Kaiser, and a part of a body followed, but it appeared to be only the ribs and spinal cord of a body with a red orb in between the ribs, and a second, larger red orb on the bottom of the spine. He carried a giant scythe, and wore a black cloak with the hood pulled low over his forehead. His arms were bloody pink electricity, as was the color of his scythe, and his boney hands were connected to the end of his arms.

He floated toward them with a swarm of Gokuwamon running ahead, spinning their sticky threads.

"What is that?!" Emotiomon screamed.

"Gokuwamon," Ken said. "The other Digimon is MetalPhantomon. Don't let him get you in his Grave Scream."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Aldamon said. "SOLARWIND DESTROYER!"

MetalPhantomon lifted his scythe and sliced the attack in half, but not long before sending his own attack, "Soul Predator," he said in a calm, scratchy voice.

The Digi-destined jumped to dodge the attack – all but Freezmon, who had totally blanked out.

"NO!" BeoWulfmon called, rushing forward to protect his sisters best friend. He jumped in just before the energy from the scythe hit her, pushing her to the ground as the attack sent him flying back.

That was when the incident at Mountain View Terrace raced back into Mindys mind, and she saw the headlights of the car that had been about to hit her, just before returning to reality and her friends triplet was smashed into a tree, de-digivolving.

"Kouji!" she cried. Not again. The incident at Mountain View Terrace all over again, but in the Digital World. She rushed over to Kouji as the data around him vanished.

He smirked at her weakly, "I really gotta stop doing that…"

Tears filled Freezmons eyes, "you shouldn't have saved me the first time," she said.

"Am I missing something?" Emotiomon asked, never being told about what happened at Mountain View Terrace.

"We'll tell you later," Aldamon said, dodging another of MetalPhantomons blasts.

"Freezmon, try stopping time so we can get closer to him," Emotiomon called to her friend.

"Right," she replied, flying up above MetalPhantomon. "TIME DUST," she said, flapping her fairy wings, emitting a blue green and red violet dust on the Digimon.

"Ha, ha, ha, that tickles," MetalPhantomon said, catching them all off guard at the sound of the frightening Digimon laughing.

"Guys, attack while he's distracted," Daisuke ordered.

"VEE-LASER!"

"INSECT LORD!"

"STEALTH QUARREL!"

"KNOCKOUT BEAT!"

"ROSETTA STONE!"

"STAR SHOWER!"

"Freezmon, try to keep him laughing!" Aldamon called.

"Sure thing. TIME DUST!"

MetalPhantomon kept on laughing as the dust kept coming.

"SOLARWIND DESTROYER!"

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

"THUNDER FIST!"

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!"

"SHADOW METEOR!"

"BLADE OF REVENGE!"

The attacks all sped toward MetalPhantomon, and the dust kept falling on him, keeping him preoccupied when the energy all crashed into him at once.

"NO!" the Digimon shrieked, his voice no longer calm, and his scratchy voice high pitched.

"It's time to end it," Emotiomon said, readying her triple bladed sword and flying up to end MetalPhantomon. She landed directly on the orb connected to the end of his spine and stabbed the blades into it, causing it to shatter into a million pieces, and MetalPhantomon to turn into a stream of data.

Freezmon pulled out her D-Tector and scanned the data into her digivice.

The Hobo approached the group slowly, "don't think this is the end, Digi-destined. This is only the beginning." He turned his head to the group of Gokuwamon surrounding the Digi-destined.

"We forgot about them!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious," Aldamon said sarcastically.

"Now children, either you surrender now, or I have these Gokuwamon forcibly capture you," the Kaiser said. "And they will not be so kind to your friend," he motioned to Kouji, who was leaning against a tree defenseless.

"Hey, Aldamon," Dasiuke whispered. "How many of these guys do you think you could take?"

"Well, I say I could take all of them, but in reality, maybe about 20," he replied. "Why?'

"Cause I have an idea," he whispered back. "DNA Digivolve!"

"You got it," ExVeemon said. "ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO – Paildramon! Paildramon digivolve to – Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon mode change to – Imperialdramon; fighter mode!"

"Gatomon!"

"Aquilamon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO – Silphymon!"

Pegasusmon de-digivolved into Patamon, then digivolved into Angemon, "Angemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO – Shakkoumon!"

"Guys, Beast Spirits ASAP!" Aldamon ordered.

"Sure thing," Beetlemon said. "Slide evolution – MetalKabuterimon!"

"Slide evolution – Zephyrmon!"

"Slide evolution – Korikakumon!"

"Slide evolution – Cannonmon!"

"ATTACK!" Daisuke ordered. "THE PLAN IS TO TAKE OUT AS MANY AS POSSIBLE!"

They all attacked with their strongest attacks, but the Gokuwamon kept coming, that is, until something spooked them all.

"Drainin' Rain!"

"Mirror Offset!"

"Snake Eye Break!"

"Round House Punch!"

The Gokuwamon that survived the attacks all scattered in fear, while the Kaiser gulped. The Digi-destined recognized the voices that those attacks came from, and only hoped for the best…

To be continued…..

Yeah, it was short, but I wanted to end with a cliff hanger… well, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Old Enemies, New Friends

"Hi ya'll!" an all too familiar southern accent called. "Did ya' miss me?"

Izumi turned and saw her rival waving to them. She and Ranamon had always hated each other. It was kind of like love at first sight, but instead of love, it was hate.

"Hope we weren't to late," Ranamon called.

"You guys are seriously here?" Aldamon asked. "I mean, you're not trying to kill us?!"

"Dost thou want us to?" Mercurymon asked in his own accent.

"No, well, I mean…" Aldamon trailed off as he remembered the Kaiser. "Ugh we'll talk about this later, but first we…" he turned to motion at the Kaiser, but he was gone.

"Pft, he pathetic," Grumblemon complained, knowing exactly what the Warrior of Fire was about to say. "Even make…"

"We know," Aldamon said. "Even make pathetic look good."

Daisuke leaned over to Takeru, "do you know who these guys are?"

Takeru shrugged, "my guess is that they're old friends."

"'Old friends'?" Junpei asked, de-digivolving. "They only tried to kill us about a million times until we were finally able to defeat them!"

"So why did they just save us if they were evil?" Daisuke asked.

"Well you see, we purified them, so they should be good now," Junpei explained matter-of-factly.

"So did someone send you guys?" Aldamon asked, still shocked to see the gangs old enemies coming to their rescue.

"We were sent by Cherubimon," Mercurymon explained. "He sensed you were here and in danger, and when we heard the battle cries of the Digimon under the Kaisers control, he sent us here to help you."

"Guys, we gotta finish the hellos later," Emotiomon called. "We gotta get Kouji out of here; the attack that Digimon hit him with was pretty powerful."

Mindy suddenly remembered the regret she felt after Kouji saved her for the second time. She walked over to Kouichi, figuring she had to tell him the truth about the first time when Kouji was hit by the car. "Uh… Kouichi?"

"Yes, what is it?" Kouichi asked, showing her his soft, kind smile.

"Um…" Mindy wasn't sure how to say it, but she also decided that she wasn't ready to tell him the truth just yet. "How's the weather?"

Kouichis' smile turned in confusion, "Mindy, you're right here with me… You know how the weather is."

"OH! I meant like, how is it normally," she corrected. "Like, is it usually sunny, cloudy, rainy, snowy…? 'cause I mean, you've been here longer than I have, so next time we come here, I can know what to pack!"

Kouichi paused for a minute, his gentle smile retuning to his face, "I'm not sure. I never really thought about it."

Mindy sighed with relief that she didn't have to face telling him the truth just yet.

"Was that all?" Kouichi asked.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, slowly backing away.

_That was weird,_ Kouichi thought as Mindy turned and walked away.

All the frontier digi-destined turned back into their human forms except for Kelly, who picked up her triplet brother in her arms and flew him to Seraphimons castle where they other warriors said the celestials were waiting.

* * *

The homeless man sat in his floating layer, staring down at a framed picture of a young girl with big blue eyes and blonde hair. It was his daughter. She had died from AIDS when she was in her early thirties. Deciding that he didn't deserve anything anymore, he quit his job and couldn't afford to pay his bills until he was evicted two years ago, and had been living on the street ever since.

How he blamed himself for her death.

She had been diagnosed in her mid-twenties, and her father had done all he could for her…

"_It's ok," _She had told him. "_I have a father up in the sky, in a wonderful place, and he will take care of me."_

Yes, he had taken her to church as a little girl. She had never been married. He lost his wife in a car accident a few years before his only daughter had been diagnosed with AIDS.

He believed in God, but after he lost his wife, his faith started to fade. He held on for dear life when his daughter died, but he couldn't believe that a God who loved him would take away his family.

After two years alone on the streets, the Kaiser came to him.

"_I will give you a world where everyone will love you and worship you," he said. "You will become a god, and everyone will adore you and bow at your feet."_

He truly had believed the voice. He followed it to the same portal he had seen the 12 year old boy enter. That was when he became the new Digimon Kaiser. The emperor of this world, and he planned on keeping the world forever.

"**Those children and their partners are trying to take your world," **the voice said. **"You must stop them before it's too late."**

The homeless man smiled, "yes. They will die for intruding my world!"

* * *

By the time the other Digi-destined (along with the other Warriors) reached the castle, Kelly had turned back into her human form, and Kouji was sleeping silently in a bed with his head on a feather pillow.

The castle was the same as it had always been, since the day they first met Seraphimon, Sorcerymon, and the whole gang of evil Warriors. Well, all the warriors but Duskmon.

"Children, it is good that you have returned," Ophanimon said, her blonde hair straight against her back.

"The Digital World is in a time of need," Cherubimon said. "The evil emperor has returned and is taking control of any Digimon who sets foot near him."

"We know," Takuya said. "We managed to release a great deal of them, but we don't know how much longer we can keep up destroying the dark rings."

Seraphimon looked at the new faces, until he laid eyes on Kens' sorry face. "Child, what troubles you?" he asked.

Ken looked up at the celestial Digimon, "I take full responsibility for this," he said.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ophanimon asked. "You did not cause the Kaiser to take form."

"But I created the dark rings," Ken said.

"What is this nonsense you speak?" Cherubimon asked, his small eyes widening. "You were not the Kaiser."

"Cherubimon, have you forgotten that the Kaiser took over a human being before now?" Serafimon asked.

"No." the large celestial Digimon replied. "But this human is just a child; there is no way he would create all this."

"But I did," Ken replied. "I created the dark rings, the control spires, all of it."

"Child, even if you did create this, it is not your fault," Ophanimon assured him. "The Kaiser used you; you didn't create this on your own."

Kelly returned to the group about a half an hour after the conversation about the Kaiser was over. She had been with Kouji, who was still unconscious from the blow. All she wanted to do was to find the Kasier and stab her giant sword into him.

But she had seen enough crime shows to know that you never go after the suspect on your own. She had seen on where one of the officers went after the killer alone, but that was different, because the killer was about to kill someone and pull their eyes out, and she knew that the Kaiser wasn't going to do that.

"So, what's the battle plan?" she asked.

"Well, we need someone to lure him out of hiding first," Daisuke suggested. "That way we can jump out and kill him when he least expects us."

"No way!" Kelly said. "Haven't you ever seen the episode of Psych, '_Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark'_? Shawn went to a place by himself, and some random dude named Garth or something like that came out and shot him!"

"What's Psych?" Takeru whispered to Hikari.

"I don't know," Hikari replied.

"And besides, you never go anywhere alone!" Kelly said.

"But that was a TV show," Takuya said.

"But what if he's waiting for us?" Kelly said. "CSI NY, someone had Danny Messer meet him to process a crime scene to prove his brother innocent, and they had a gun pointed at him the whole time. He could know that we're coming!"

"Uh, Kelly?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah?" the triplet asked.

"When did you start watching crime shows?"

"Since I decided to go into Criminal Justice," she replied matter-of-factly.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock on the giant crystal doors.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Izumi asked.

"Well of course," Ranamon replied. She stood and skipped over to the door, opening it, she revealed ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon.

"Them?" Takuya asked.

"What's the matter, sugar?" Ranamon asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Takuya replied sarcastically. "They just tried to kill us all!"

"We did to," Kouichi said laughing.

Takuya paused and thought for a minute. "I'm making a lot of new friends today."

"So, why did you call us here Ranamon?" ShadowWereGarurumon asked.

"Because, you two idiots are two of the few Digimon that the Kaiser hasn't brainwashed yet," Mercurymon said.

"Oh," the wolf digimon replied.

Shortly after ShadowWereGarurumon and his laughing partner were settled in, the Tucanmon showed up, also willing to help in the battle against the Kaiser.

IceLeomon followed, as well as Swanmon, and several of the others that had been inside of Sakakkoumon.

They all settled into the big castle when the last two of the Digimon who weren't under the control of the Kaiser came. But who came, nobody was expecting to see; Cupidmon and Lucemon.

"Lucemon?" the frontier gang all asked at the same time. They were all terrified that the Angel Digimon and his sister were there.

They had all thought that after Cupidmon attacked Lucemon that they had both been destroyed, or sent to some other time period like they were.

"Please, don't attack him," Cupidmon pleaded when she sensed that the digi-destined were thinking of attacking. "My brother is no longer who he was."

"Yeah, and the last time you said that you ended up being on his side," Junpei said.

"Human, if I were here to destroy you I already would have done it," Lucemon said.

"Children, calm down," Ophanimon said as she walked to the doorway. "I know you and Lucemon have crossed paths before, but he had changed. I would not have asked him here if I thought he would betray us. At the moment he is the most powerful ally we have."

"Yeah, and once the Kaiser is gone he'll just kill us anyway," Junpei said.

"Don't push me, human," Lucemon growled.

"Do not make this harder than it is," Ophanimon said. "We Celestial Digimon would not side with him if we did not think he would be a powerful ally."

Junpei let his D-tector fall back into his pocket – he had been holding it since Lucemon was in the open doorway.

"Thank you," Lucemon said to Ophanimon as he stepped inside the castle with Cupidmon behind him.

* * *

"**Send the Digimon to Seraphimons castle,"**__the Kaiser said. **"The traitor Digimon are hiding out there,"**

"I will do it immediately," the Homeless man said.

Hundreds of Digimon appeared sporting Dark Rings, but at the front of the group were Bokomon and Neemon, eyes glowing blood red.

"Followers, head for the Crystal Palace in the woods!" the vessel for the Kaiser shouted to the digital monsters. "Retrieve at least one traitor."

The Digimon left, half of the group went to guard the floating cave, while the flying ones left to the Forest Terminal in search of the Digi-destined.

* * *

Deramon sat in his small restaurant. He has been asked to go to Seraphimons castle, but after hearing that the rude girl who hated his food would be there, he decided to not go.

He didn't have a dark ring, but he wished he did, because then he would have a reason to not be sitting behind the counter in his small shack at the Forest Terminal.

He listened intently for customers. He stepped over to the doorway and peeked his head out, hearing footsteps.

Hundreds of Digimon with Dark Rings were on their way, and he knew he needed a lot of food for them, so he got to work in his kitchen.

_It's not that I want to be evil_ he thought as he worked. _But I need someway to get out of this shack._

After about 15 minutes the dark ringed Digimon entered the small shack.

"Hello!" Deramon greeted. "How may I help you fella's today?"

"We're looking for the traitor, Seraphimon," a SkullSatamon said. "The Emperor has sent us to find them in Seraphimons castle."

"Oh, well you should find the castle up past those trees," Deramon replied, stepping out of the restaurant to point them in the right direction. "But I hear the road is full of peril, and not many have ever come back out."

"We'll take our chances," a Pixiemon said sourly.

"Ok," Deramon said. "Feel free to eat something while you're here."

SkullSatamon stared at the Digimon for a moment. "Well, I'm famished!"

The Dark Ring Digimon quickly plopped down onto stools at the counter and enjoyed food that Kelly had hated so much, and after a full meal, they continued on their way.

_What great guys!_ Deramon thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm gonna go check up on Kouji," Kelly announced. She had gotten tired of sitting at the large crystal table going over war strageties.

"I'll go with you," Ken said. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel comfortable sitting with all these Digimon and humans trying to stop what he started.

They walked up the stairs silently until they reached the small room where Kelly had left her older brother.

She liked having older brothers. She wasn't a big fan of being the youngest, but they treated her better than the Petrelli family did. They made her feel like she actually belonged with them, like she didn't have to just do what everyone tells her to just to keep from being yelled at, but that didn't even cut it all the time.

She also felt sorry for Ken. She knew he was feeling bad about himself for creating the Dark Rings, but she didn't think he should beat himself up about it. From what she had heard, he had just been used bye two people, Arukenimon, and the Kaiser.

She looked behind her shoulder and saw Kens face taken over by sadness and worry. Being the Warrior of Love, she felt she had to do something.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. She knew that probably wasn't the best thing to say, but she couldn't stand the silence.

"Have you ever done anything that you didn't know you did?" Ken asked.

Kelly thought about it for a minute. She remembered how Devimon had used her. She nodded.

"I started this whole mess," Ken went on. "I'm responsible for this, and yet I get to walk away from what I did."

"You never get to walk away," Kelly said. "You can be forgiven, but what you did never leaves you. You hold onto it for the rest of your life, but you don't know how to let it go."

Ken thought about it for a minute.

Kelly continued before he responded, "I betrayed my friends," she said. "I let my loneliness and sadness take control, and I did terrible things. I still can't live with myself for the things I did, but my friends forgave me, an the Digimon I hurt forgave me. If you're truly sorry for what you did, than it doesn't matter, because even if your friends, or the people you hurt don't forgive you, someone always will."

"Why did you turn to the dark side?" Ken asked. "I mean, I know you let the emotions inside of you take control, but what led you to that?"

Kelly paused at the top of the stairs. "When we fought Lucemon, his sister, Cupidmon, had tricked us into thinking she was on our side, and Lucemon wasn't really evil, but he needed help. We went with her to help him, but it turned out she was working for him the whole time. She ended up realizing that Lucemon wasn't really the good guy, so she attacked him and my friends got sent back in time from the blow. But I was sent back to my house.

"I spent about 10 minutes there, but then Myotismon showed up and kidnapped me. I told him that my friends would come back, but the days turned to weeks, and they never came. He told me that they left, and were never coming back. Everyone I knew left me at some point, so I believed him, and I was taken over by the hate boiling up inside of me, and became Deathmon, the Warrior of Hate. I attacked Digimon, and my friends, but Kouji and Mondy were able to help me return to normal.

"I still regret believing what Myotismon said, but now I know that even though everyone always left me, that these friends will never leave, no matter how far apart we are."

"I found friends like that," Ken said.

Kelly tilted her head toward him, "what about you?" she asked. "What made you the evil Digimon Kaiser?"

"Well, my brother and I found a digivice, but he said it was his. I ended up being curious about it, so I took it and ended up in the Digital World with someone named Ryo. There was a Dark Spore going toward him, so I saw it and managed to push him out of the way, but it hit me instead. I stayed there with Ryo and Wormmon for weeks before I was even able to walk, but when I got back no time had passed. My brother came in and found me with 'his' Digivice, and he got mad at me. He was always getting the attention from my parents, and sometimes I would wish that he would just disappear, but one day it actually happened.

"He got hit by a car, and died. I told him at the funeral that I didn't mean it, but it was to late. I couldn't take it back. My parents still ignored me, but they tried to turn me into my brother, and I grew more and more distant. But one day, I got an e-mail on my brothers' computer, and it said that the digivice was mine, and so I went back to the Digital World, but I ended up at the Dark Ocean. When I put the Digivice in the water, it turned into the D3, but it was black.

"I ended up going to the Digital World, making it my own world where I could do whatever I wanted, and nobody could do a thing to stop me. Wormmon tried to help me, but he was too late. After Daisuke and the others came, I felt threatened, and I attacked them. They ended up beating me after Wormmon helped them. They told me that the Digital World was real and not something on the computer like I thought it was. But it was too late."

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" Kelly asked.

"Wormmon was dead," Ken said. "I killed him. I ended up going home, but when I got there, I couldn't remember who I was anymore. I ended up going back to the Digital World and found Wormmons Digi-egg, and I found myself again. I got a second chance and became a Digi-destined."

"And they forgave you," Kelly said.

Ken nodded. He still felt guilty about creating the Dark Rings, but it would have to wait, because when they entered Koujis' room, the window was broken open and Kouji was gone, but all they saw was a group of flying Digimon going off with him in hand.

To be Continued…

Yeah, sorry I did the dub voices for the ex-evil warriors. I haven't seen the Japanese one, so I had to work with what I knew, and yes, I am a crime show addict

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Rescue Mission

Kelly grabbed her D-tector from her pocket as fast as she could, "Execute, fusion evolution!" she was surrounded in a cocoon of data as armor clanged together and wings formed. "Emotiomon."  
"Oh I'm so scared," SkullSatamon said sarcastically.  
"You should be," Emotiomon growled. "Blade of Revenge!" her triple bladed sword glowed every color imaginable before shooting off a replica of it and pounding into the skeletal Digimon.  
"Get out of here!" Pixiemon shouted. "ShineStarmon, keep them busy!"  
"As you wish," a female voice purred. The Digimon the voice came from looked human except for the star on her head and chest. She also had boots that went up to above her human knees with star heels. The gloves she wore went almost up to her shoulders, and she had black stripes going inward toward the star on her chest, and long, straight blonde hair.  
"Star Ray!" she exclaimed, moving her hands so one was on top of the other, and pointing them at Emotiomon, moved her fingers so they looked like a star and sent a rain of stars at the Warrior.  
Emotiomon jumped out of the way and charged at the female Digimon, stabbing at her with her sword, but ShineStarmon easily evaded the blows.  
"You're good," ShineStarmon said. "But not good enough!"  
ShineStarmons hair turned to golden needles and flew forward, but Emotiomon also evaded them, slashing at them with her sword.  
"Ken, what's taking so long?" Wormmon asked, waddling into the room.  
"Wormmon, you're just in time!" Ken exclaimed. "You need to help Kelly, now!"  
"You got it, Ken," Wormmon said. "Wormmon digivolve to… Wormmon?"  
"Wormmon, what happened?" Ken asked.  
"I don't know Ken, but I can't digivolve."  
"Of course you can't," ShineStarmon laughed. "This castle is surrounded by control spires, which means that none of your digimon can digivolve…" she was cut off by Emotiomon ramming into her, sending her flying against the wall.  
"You'll pay for that brat," ShineStarmon growled as the wiped blood off of her face.  
"I don't think so," Emotiomon said, raising her blade to stab the digimon underneath her, but stopped when she felt someone pull her back.  
"What?" she asked as ShineStarmon pulled on her hair, while the other stood from against the wall and walked over.  
"Wormmon, have the others destroy the control spires," Ken whispered to his partner. "And tell them what happened."  
"Right on it," Wormmon said, waddling out of the room and back down the stairs.  
"How?" Emotiomon asked as ShineStarmon walked over to her.  
"Doppelganger," she said simply. "I made one just before you attacked me."  
ShineStarmon slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark. "You're gonna pay for ruining my make-up," she said.  
Emotiomon laughed, "That was make-up?" she asked. "It was so ugly I thought it was your face."  
"Ken!" Daisuke called, running up the stairs. "Wormmon told us what happened, and we came as fast as we could."  
"The control spires are gone, so the digimon can digivolve again," Takeru said.  
"Hikari, have Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon and help Emotiomon," Ken said.  
Hikari and Gatomon both nodded, "Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"  
"Go Angewomon!" Hikari yelled.  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
The arrow stabbed into ShiineStarmons hand, and another stabbed into the doppelganger, causing it to disappear.  
"Thanks Angewomon," Emotiomon said, flying up beside the angel Digimon.  
"No problem, now lets get rid of this witch," Angewomon smiled.  
"Right," Emotiomon also smiled the eye on her wing blinking. "Romantic Gaze!"  
A beam of pink light shot out of the eye while Angewomon fire another arrow, and without being able to escape, the attacks hit ShineStarmon.  
Being an Ultimate digimon, ShineStarmon didn't dye, but wasn't able to move before Emotiomon put her blade under the Digimons neck. "Where have they taken my brother?"  
"That's for me to know," Shine Starmon spit. "I would never tell you the masters location."  
Emotiomon shattered the dark ring that ShineStarmon sported around her neck, and the digimon looked at her in confusion. "Now, where is my brother?"  
"The Kaiser is residing in a floating fortress near the KaratsukiNumemon Mountains, all prisoners are to be sent there as well," ShineStarmon said.  
Emotiomon pulled away her sword, "thank you."  
"So, I guess we're going on a trip," Takuya said.  
"Yeah," Emotiomon replied. "And we're gonna take down the Kaiser."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The master will be very happy when he sees what we got!" Pixiemon laughed as the group flew through the opening and into the layer.

"Master! We got one of the children!"

The Kaiser looked up from the floor to his followers, "One of the children?"

"Yes, Master," Pixiemon smiled, motioning for the others to enter with the Digi-destined.

"FOOLS!" the Kaiser bellowed, causing all of the Digimon to flinch. "Do you know what you've done?"

"B-But Master, you said-"

"I said to bring the children to me! Not just one! With only one of them, the other are sure to follow to come for him!"

"Please forgive me master!" Pixiemon begged, flinching under the kaisers stare. "We will go back and retreave the children!"

"It's to late for that," the Kaiser sighed. "They are coming as we speak…"

* * *

"How much farther is the layer?" Emotiomon asked ShineStarmon. She and the other warriors, along with Ken and Daisuke, had been following the freed Digimon to the layer.

"It's up ahead," she replied.

"I see it," Ken said, pointing toward the floating rock in the distance.

ExVeemon flew up next to Stingmon, "You ok, Ken?" Daisuke asked.

Ken looked over at him, "Yeah, fine.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt the moment, but we're here," Aldamon said.

Ken and Daisuke turned tro face the fortress, now looming ahead of them.

"It's the same fortress…" Ken murmured.

"Yeah, but wasn't it destroyed after you left, Ken?" Daisuke asked.

"I was, but somebody rebuilt it."

"Come on, we gotta go in through the back if we don't wanna be seen," ShineStarmon said, curving her flight path to the right and flying through a small hole in the side of the fortress.

Zephyremon (who had been holding Kumamon) put down the small bear once she landed.

"So where do we find the Kaiser?" Emotiomon asked, stepping toward the door.

"You don't plan on facing him, do you?" ShineStarmon asked.

"No," Kelly replied. "I plan to kill him."

"Not so fast, Digi-Destined," a voice erupted around them. "First you must past through the doors, and your friend will not make it easy for you."

"What do you mean, 'Friend'?" Emotiomon demanded.

"I mean that just beyond those doors, someone waits for you, and will not let you pass unless you defeat them… permenantly."

Ken flinched at the maniac laugh that followed.

"Well, looks like we'll have to purify yet another Digimon today," Aldamon said, jumping back as the large doors flung open.

"Is that?" Kumemon asked, pointing toward the shadow in the door. It was like a wolf standing on its hind legs.

"It is… but I wish it weren't!" Beatlemon replied.

"I'm gonna kill you…" Emotiomon whispered as if she were speaking directly to the Kaiser.

"Kouji?" Kouichi asked, starting toward his brother.

"Lowemon, wait!" Aldamon called. "That's not Kouji, it's just a trap!"

The eyes on the Digimon lit up, revealing blood red and glowing orbs that were almost the shape of diamonds.

"I couldn't get the dark ring to activate on the warrior himself, so I had to settle for the rookie form," the Kaiser said over the speaker.

"When I get my hands on you…" Emotiomon threatened.

"Oooh, feisty are we?" the Kaiser taunted. "I'll tell you what. You don't have to defeat him, but you do have to find the dark ring. When you can find it and destroy it, you can have him."

"What's the catch?" Aldamon asked.

"Oh, nothing much… I want the Warrior of Love, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked, stepping in front of Emotiomon.

"I want to know what all of the hype is about!" the Kaiser said. "After you defeated Devimon, I started hearing about the Legendary, all powerful Warrior of Love, the only warrior with two spirits."

Kelly sighed, "fine, it's a deal."

"Kelly?" Kouichi asked.

Emotiomon turned to her brother and smiled, "if it will save Kouji, then I'll do it."

"But what if you become Deathmon again?"

"That's a risk we'll have to take."

"Oh, and by the way, the dark ring I have on him is not in the usual place… and I have the control for it," the voice boomed through the room.

"That's not fair!" Aldamon screamed. "It's just a cheap trick played by a coward!"

The Kaiser laughed, "I will be waiting for you, Warrior of Love."

Strabimon lunged forward, "Light Star!" he said in the most frightening voice. It sounded as if a computer were saying it.

Emotiomon jumped forward and blocked the star with her blade. "Find the dark ring," she ordered. "I'll hold him off."

"But what if we can't find it?" Daisuke asked.

"Then you and Ken go get the control."

Daisuke nodded, "let's go, Ken."

Daisuke and ExVeemon rushed through the doors with Ken and Stingmon right behind.

Strabimon rushed forward, slashing at his forgotten sister with his giant claws, but being evaded by the wide blade.

"Kelly, there is no black ring!" Aldamon yelled. He had flown behind his friend and looked up and down all of the belt straps and surrounded the warrior. "It could be any of these things, and I can't destroy any of them without risking hurting him!"

Kelly paused for a minute, _where would it be? _She thought. "Freezmon, I need you to stop him from moving for a few minutes."

"Sure thing," Mindy called, flying up and separating her wings so that the dust could fall from them.

Strabimon froze, giving the Digi-destined time to start tearing apart the straps that were placed all over him.

"I found it!" Beatlemon called, yanking at one of them that obviously had no intention of coming off without being shattered.

"I'll get it!" Takuya cried, flying over, ready to slice it apart with his claws, when he was thrown back and into a wall, causing it to break apart and fall on top of him.

"To late," Starbimons' computer voice said.

"Beatlemon," Emotiomon said, motioning to the ring around Strabimons leg.

Beatlemon nodded, "Lightning fist!" he slammed his lightning filled fist down on the ring, trying hard not to break his friends leg at the same time. Although he would have liked to break Koujis' leg, he tried his best not to, smashing the ring and causing it to shatter to pieces.

"Check mate," Kelly said de-digivolving.

"So, you're gonna give yourself up to the Kaiser now?" Junpei asked.

She nodded, "It's the only way. Get Kouji out of here; I'll be fine."

"What about Ken and Daisuke?" Aldamon asked.

"If I see them, I'll tell them to get out."

Kouichi walked up to hug his sister, "I promise we'll come back for you."

Kelly smiled, "Ha, you better come back; this guy stinks!"

"Kelly!" Daisuke called, running into the room with ExVeemon, Ken, and Stingmon. "We couldn't find it, but there are guards coming, I think they may be back up."

Kelly shook her head, "no, they're coming to get me."

Daisuke looked around at everyones solemn faces, then back to Kelly.

"Good luck," Ken said. He walked up to her and held her in his arms, "I promise that I will not rest until you are free."

Kelly blushed, and knew that she must have turned at least 20 shades of red.

"Well Ken, it looks like you really do like somebody!" Daisuke teased, giving Ken a shove on the back, causing him and Kelly to both fall over.

"Just don't tell anybody," Ken murmured, causing everyone to laugh.

"If guards really are coming, then you guys have to get out of here," Kelly said. "I don't want any of you getting taken."

Kouichi nodded and picked up his brother from the ground, propping him onto his back, "We'll come back when we have more enforcements."

Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Be careful, Kelly," Ken said, smiling at her before hopping onto Stingmon.

She smiled back, "I will."

She stared on as her friends flew off through the exit. ShineStarmon was leading them once again, and Beatlemon was complaining about being hungry. Things were all as they should have been.

"Warrior of Love, we have orders to take you to the Kaiser," an all too familiar voice said.

She turned around, "Hello, Bokomon," she said.

He motioned for a ShadowWereGarurumon to retrieve her and he did, holding her hands behind her back.

"The Kaiser is waiting for you," Bokomon said.

The whole walk Kelly couldn't help but stare at the dark ring around the neck of her old friend, the Digimon who helped them through so much, who first told her the nature of her true power. He was truly a friend, and she would do whatever it took to free him.

Large double doors soon opened into a massive throne room. It had a long red carpet, and 2 thrones at the end of the room, one empty, the other taken by the Kaiser himself, but what really angered her was the person in shackles against the wall, staring at her in pain… it was her brother, Kouji.

To be Continued…

OOOOOH, Ouch! The Kaiser is a Liar! Haha, it rhymes! Well, sorry this chapter took so long to post. I kind of started 2 other fanfics, so I was trying to get those updated and kind of forgot about this one. Well, updates may be coming slow, but I just ask that you wait patiently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Queen of Evil

"Ah, Warrior of Love, how nice of you to join us," the Kaiser said. He looked different than when she had last seen him; instead of looking old, he looked young, just about her age, but maybe a year older.

"You said you would let him go," she snapped.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"If he's here, then who did you send back with my friends?"

"I sent back a clone, of course," he replied, standing from his throne. "I couldn't have him coming charging in here, could I?"

"My friends are cong to get me you know," Kelly said. "And when they come, you will fall."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my dear," he said. "My army will keep them from interfering with my plans."

"What army?" Kelly asked. "All I see in this fortress is a bunch of slaves."

The Kaiser walked toward her, "They are not slaves, but my puppets," he said. "They do whatever I say, and they would fall for me."

"Yeah, fall for you when you force them too."

He reached her and cupped his hand under her chin, "You're so beautiful," he whispered, ignoring the glare he got from Kouji.

"Get away from me!" Kelly snapped, slapping way his hand and backing away.

"I promise you that by the end of the week, you will fall in love with me," the Kaiser said.

"How will you do that, put one of those dark rings around my neck?"

"I would, but they are not built to work on humans," he said. "But maybe I can make a deal with you."

Kelly caught where his gaze went and felt anger start to boil over in her, "You wouldn't dare."

The Kaiser smirked, "It would be a pity if not all of you made it back to the real world."

Kelly sighed, "You will never make me fall in love with you, and by the end of this week, I will no longer be here."

"We'll just see about that."

The Kaiser snapped his fingers and the ShadowWereGarurumon came back in and lifted Kouji off the ground, undoing the shackles and removing him from the room.

"Well, now that the distraction is out of the way, let's begin," the Kaiser said.

Kelly turned red, "what do you mean?"

"Nothing much, but if you are to be my new queen, we need to know what you think of the new throne, and we need to change that wardrobe of yours to something more… royal," he replied.

Kelly stared at him in disbelief, "You mean, you want me to wear a dress?"

The Kaiser smirked, "Well, what else would you wear?"

"Uh, pants?" Kelly asked rhetorically. "I don't wear skirts."

"Well, you know that I have an advantage in the situation."

She sighed, "So let's see, I stay in this fortress, do whatever you say, and I can't even decide what I get to wear?"

The Kaiser nodded, "Exactly."

Kelly sighed, "And if I don't, you kill my brother?"

"Well, I would say kill…" he replied, "More like eliminate."

Kelly stared at him in disgust, "fine."

* * *

"So how are we supposed to change him back?" Takuya asked, staring at the unconscious form of Strabimon.

"I'm not sure, but maybe Ophanimon might know," Kouichi replied.

The group walked through the doors of the castle, surprised to see all of the Digimon gathered around awaiting the news of the Kaisers fall.

"So, humans, how did it go?" Lucemon asked.

"We got him," Takuya said. "But he took Kelly."

"Well, I never liked her anyway," Lucemon smirked.

"Lucemon!" Cupidmon scolded.

"What? I was just being honest," Lucemon replied.

"Kouichi, I'm so sorry," Cupidmon said, ignoring her brothers' sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, I am too," the triplet replied. "But right now, we need to focus on getting Kouji back to normal."

"What happened?" Seraphimon asked, pushing his way through the crowd of Digimon, with Ophanimon and Cherubimon behind him.

"The Kaisers mischief," Ken replied. "He managed to get him to transform into the rookie form of the Warrior of Light and got a dark ring on him."

"We were hoping that maybe Ophanimon could do something," Takuya said. "The last time this happened is was kind of on a timer, but since this was all the Kaisers doing, we figured that there wouldn't be a time limit or something like that, so we need someone to reverse it."

"Of course," Ophanimon replied, walking over to the group of Digi-Destined. She placed her hands over Strabimon and they began to glow a bright yellow. She stopped suddenly, "this isn't him."

"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked.

"This is just a copy, a doppelganger," she replied. "The Kaiser must have him still."

"Excuse us, but we need to have a talk," Izumi said, pushing the group that went on the mission up the stairs and into a bed room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE STILL HAS HIM?!" Kouichi demanded once the door was closed. He couldn't control the rage building up inside of him. He couldn't believe that not only did the Kaiser had both of his younger siblings, but also that the Kaiser had taken his brother, and used him as leverage to get his sister also, and were now probably using them both to black mail each other.

"Kouichi, I know you're upset, but we can fight him," Takuya said, trying to calm down the older triplet. "Yelling about it isn't going to bring back Kouji or Kelly."

"But how are we supposed to get them back?" Kouichi asked. "He knows that we'll be coming for Kelly, but now he also knows that we'll be coming for Kouji as soon as we find out that this isn't him, so he's bound to have more guards up to stop us from getting anywhere near there!"

"But Kouichi, we have a whole army of Digimon here, ready to do anything for us," Takuya reasoned.

"Yeah, but our Digimon can be controlled by the dark rings, so the Kaiser can easily turn them on us," Ken said.

"Unless these power house warriors can destroy the dark rings before the Digimon go in," Daisuke said.

"Wow Daisuke, you actually have a plan before going into something?" Ken asked.

Izumi sighed, "We have one of those."

"What?" Takuya asked, looking up from the floor.

"I'll go get the others," Ken said, opening the door.

"Do you think we should have the other warriors help us in this fight?" Takuya asked after Ken left the room.

"I don't know," Izumi said. "They did try to kill us before."

"But we purified them," Junpei said. "And they could be a big help in this battle."

"So what's the plan?" Iori asked as the rest of the Adventure 02 group walked in.

"Well, so far all we know if that we gotta take out the dark rings so that the other Digimon can come in and attack," Takuya said, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

Kouichi smiled, "yeah," he said.

* * *

Kelly stepped into the throne room, now wearing a long, blue dress, a yellow cape, and black gloves that went up almost to her shoulders. She hated skirts… like, really, really hated them. Despised them and now she found herself not only wearing one, but a long tight one.

"Ah, my dear, you look gorgeous," the Kaiser said as he stood from his seat and walked toward her, holding out his arms.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," she replied coldly.

"Well, you will soon get used to your new home," he said. "And I promise you, you will love it here."

He took her gloved hand, "Well, we'll just see about that," she said.

He smiled back at her, "I guess we will."

He walked to the door motioning or her to follow him. "I will show you to your room myself," he said.

"Thanks, but I'll find it myself," she said.

"No, I insist that I go with you."

She sighed, "Fine, but as soon as we get there you're going."

"Sounds good to me," he replied, linking his arm around hers and leading her through the door.

She flinched at the thought of what was happening.

* * *

"So here's the plan, us warriors go in first and destroy all of the dark rings, and when we give the all clear, everyone else comes in," Takuya explained, going over the plan for taking down the fortress. They were close to the fortress, but far enough away not to be seen.

"We'll be waiting over here," Daisuke said. "And when Takuya gives the signal, we all go in there and whoop some Kaiser butt!" he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Ok, but what's the signal?" Takeru asked.

"Uh, 'all clear'?" Takuya asked.

"Sounds good to me," Iori said.

"It sounds good, so can we get this show on the road?" Miyako asked.

Takuya nodded, "Let's go get 'em!"

* * *

Kelly wandered through the dark corders of the floating lair, fiddling with her D-tector. She new that there was some kind of communication device on it, but was having a hard time finding it. There were 2 two things that she knew she had to do; the first was to find Kouji. The second - the most obvious - was to get out of the giant rock, or at least find a way to hold tight until her friends and the others Digimon army got there.

By the way everyone had been so willing to help take down the Kaiser; she knew that to them, rescuing the captured warriors was the most important thing at the time.

She kept pressing buttons and whispering into the device, hoping for anyone to hear her. That is, any one of her friends to hear her.

It had gotten late, and so the Kaiser was in his chamber, which as she passed, heard him talking to somebody, most likely himself, because she couldn't hear the other person. The only people in the halls were the beaten and controlled Digimon, who didn't think much of her being out of her room so late, most likely thinking that she was looking for a bathroom... if there was one.

"Come on, can't you give me a little something that could help me?" she whispered at the small device in her hand, and found herself being rewarded with a map... a circle map. "Oh, thanks for giving me something I can't even read!"

She eventually figured out how to understand the strange, colored circle and the green dot, and found her way to the dungeon area, which had at least a thousand stairs leading down to it. She walked down anyway, being careful where she stepped. 'Well, escaping will be jolly good then, won't it?' she though to herself.

She found two guards at a big gate, and beyond there she heard the screams and cries of Digimon, begging for their freedom. She leaned down to one of them, sense they were amazingly tiny, "I need to get in," she said.

"Do you have permission from his majesty?" the Digimon on the left asked.

"No, but I know very well that you serve him against your will."

The Digimon thought it through for a moment. So she had noticed that he wasn't wearing a dark ring, which must have meant that she was very observant, and there was still hope for them, if they had more people like her protecting him and his fellow Digimon.

"Are you the Warrior of Love?" he asked.

Kelly grinned, "In the flesh!"

"The Warrior of Light is down this hall," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I will not tell the Kaiser of this," he said.

"Yes, we will keep this a secret, as long as you free us," the other guard said.

"I'll do what I can, I promise."

And with that, Kelly ran down the hall to the cell on the end. It wasn't locked, which probably meant that the Kaiser wasn't afraid that he would escape easily.

"Kouji," she whispered into the cell, being sure that no one could hear her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded weakly.

"We came after you when they took you," she started explaining, telling him of what happened, and how she came to be locked here, while wearing a skirt.

"But the Kaiser lied to you," he stated obviously.

"Kou...ji..." a weak, raspy voice echoed through the dungeon. "Kou...ji."

"What is that?" Kelly asked scrambling into the cell and plopping down next to her brother, wrapping her arms around him, knowing full well that if anything were to come after them, she would be the one doing the defending, as he obviously didn't have his D-tector.

"I'm not sure," he worriedly replied. "But I wish I did, because that voice has been calling my name ever since I got down here."

"Kou...ji..." the Warrior of Light was inturrupted before he could continue.

"I feel like I know the voice, but it sounds so dry and painful, that I can't put it to a face."

Kelly stared at him worriedly, noticing pain etched into his face.

"Kou...ji..." the voice continued, seeming more and more familiar each time it said his name.

Kelly stood abruptly, "where are you going?" Kouji asked, realizing that he was rather enjoying having his sisters' body heat warming him in the cold, damp dungeon.

"I'm going to find out where the voice is coming from," she replied. "And I can't stay too much longer; I don't want anyone to notice that I'm not in my room, or that would be bad for both of us."

He nodded slightly as she walked out through the rusty bars and walked through the hall, looking in each of the cells and following her ears as the dry voice continued to echo through the long, damp halls.

"Who's there?" she asked, her whisper also echoing slightly.

"Got..."

She listened intently until the voice stopped.

"Su..."

She jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps behind her, turning to see Kouji.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"That's Gotsumon," he replied. "I have to find him."

"Gotsumon?" Kelly asked, remembering the stories about the heroic Digimon that helped them save the Digital World the first time their group was there.

"Kou...ji..."

"Gotsumon... where are you?" Kouji asked, stumbling over to the nearest cell and gripping the bar on it, but just as quickly jumping away as something from inside snarled at him and flashed giant yellow teeth.

"I'm...right...here..." the voice replied, showing a stone hand on a bar across from the pair.

Kouji went to the cell and gripped the hand in his own. "Gotsumon, I'm here," he said, smiling when the stone head came up just behind the bars, being illuminated by what little light there was in the dark hall.

Gotsumon stared at them with a wide smile, "I've been...waiting...for you," he said.

"Well I'm here now," Kouji replied, placing his other hand on another bar to balance himself better.

The rock Digimon turned to Kelly, "You have to help us," he said. "We don't have any power down here all locked up, but up there, you have power, you can help us."

"I'm trying to do what I can for now, but if I don't do what the Kaiser says, none of us will be getting out of here alive," she replied frowning.

"What about the others?" Kouji asked. "They're bound to know by now that the Strabimon the Kaiser sent out there wasn't the real me, so wouldn't they be coming to get us?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah, they should be here any time, even if they didn't notice that it wasn't you the Kaiser gave them."

"Warrior of Love, somebody is coming," a whisper echoed down the long hall, alarming the two triplets and the Gotsumon.

"I'll come back when I can," Kelly said, leading Kouji back to his cell before running off. She noticed that Gotsumon had turned himself invisible out of fear. She rushed to the guard, "How far out are they?"

"Not to far," he replied, twitching his rather large ears. "They should be here in about five minutes, but that's not nearly enough time for you to get back up there."

"What do I do?" she asked, also hearing large footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"Become the evil one," the other, quieter guard said. "Become the evil one, and blend in with the shadows."

"The evil one," she repeated. "You mean Deathmon?"

The guard nodded, "Darkness will shield you, but only if it senses the evil within you."

She stared on in fear for a moment, "But what if I end up hurting somebody?" She asked.

"Listen to him," the guard with big ears said as the footsteps grew louder. "His words may not make much sense, but they are true!"

She hesitated for another second before pulling out her D-Tector, "execute, spirit evolution," she whispered, grateful that the usual bright data became black, and held no light at all, making it easy to cover up the sight. "Deathmon," she said, slashing her sword around, before making it disappear.

She pressed against the wall and held her breath, just in time for the Digimon to pass and start speaking the the guards, giving her a chance to float up the stairs without making any noise. She floated through the long chambers until she finally reached her room by following all the turns that she made to get to the dungeon in the first place.

She got in her room quietly and de-digivolved, and sat on the bed just as she heard a knock on the door.

Back at home, she would normally tell someone to come in or not, but this person was very impatient, as they just barged right in and bore nails into her eyes.

"It seems that your friends have arrived," the Kaiser said, giving her a large grin. "Put this on," he said, handing her a choaker, which she didn't mind, but seeing as how it was black, and could easily go as a dark ring, she wasn't sure she wanted to put it on. "Put it on, or I will make you."

She obeyed and tied it on behind her neck, knowing that it was a bad idea, but she found it better than having him put it on her himself. She was distracted from her thoughts as the fortress shook. The plan was in play, and she, Kouji, and Gotsumon were still in the building, and she stared wondering if they had any intention of getting the two Warriors out alive by the way the place was shaking.

The Kaiser rushed down the hall, probably going to order his 'army' to be prepared for battle, so she went to fiddling with the D-tector, still trying to figure out how to get to the communication to work, until finally her symbol showed up on the screen, glowing in hot pink, "can anyone hear me?" she asked into it.

"Loud and clear!" came a response from Takuya. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm doing pretty well," she replied smiling. "The fortress is shaking; so I take it you're here?"

There was a pause, "We're here, but we haven't attacked yet," he replied.

"So someone else is attacking?" she asked.

"I think I see something moving off in the distance, but it's almost invisible," she heard Kouichi say.

"Well, while whoever-it-is is distracting them, we'll come and get you," Takuya said.

"Oh, Kouji is still here," she said. "The Kaiser is keeping him, Gotsumon, and a lot of other Digimon in the dungeon. They're holding tight, but I don't know how long they'll last."

"We're on our way," Izumi spoke this time. "Get the Digimon and come to the spot where we faced Strabimon."

"Alright," Kelly said before the heart on the small screen vanished, and she digivolved into Deathmon, just to be sure that nobody would see her.

She floated down into the dungeon, "Kouji, Gotsumon," she called, going to the end.

"Get… out…" Gotsumon said.

She stopped and stared at him in disbelief; he had just been asking her to save him and the others! The guards that once stood at the gate were gone, leaving all of the Digimon unguarded.

"Kelly, look out!" she heard Kouji cry, just before something came and punched her in the chest, though it felt more like a stab than anything.

She turned to see what hit her, and jumped back at the sight of a ShadowWereGarurumon, getting ready to strike again.

"This… can't be good," she murmured, freezing as the wolf Digimon laughed manically.

To be Continued!!!!!!

YAY! Chapter 7 is done! Sorry it took so long; about half way through I got writers block, so it took a little longer than I had hoped, but here it is! I will get the next one up when I can, and reviews help me update sooner *wink* *wink* =:3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Escaping

Deathmon stared at the Digimon in front of her, looking over it for a dark ring, before pulling out her sword. "Well," she said, "Looks like you need some purification."

"Kelly, be careful," Kouji warned from behind the Digimon.

"Don't worry," she assured. "Remember Merukimon? Yeah, well, he was MUCH bigger than he is."

"I remember hearing of Merukimons fall," the dark wolf Digimon snarled. "But he was a weakling, worth nothing."

"Ha, like you're worth more," she said sarcastically.

"Enough talk. This place is going to blow soon, and I don't want to be in it when it does."

It rumbled harder than before, causing Deathmon to come close to falling.

ShadowWereGarurumon took his chance then, jumping forward and slashing at her, growling when she quickly regained her balance and evaded him.

"You're quick," he said. "But not quick enough!" He vanished, appearing again behind her and back hand... pawing her in the back, causing her to fly forward, but he again jumped forward and sent a round-house kick her way, stopping her flailing body, and sending it back the other way.

She crashed into the gate, and it started to slowly close on top of her, but she gained her bearings and jumping out of the way, picking her sword up off of the ground and floating about the wolf.

"That wasn't very nice," she scolded, wiping away the trickle of blood that found it's way down her arm. "And you know, you may be fast, but I'm faster," she vanished, causing ShadowWereGarurumon to jump at whatever noise was made around him, coming back up in his face, using her healed boot to kick him, but also grabbed him with her free hand, holding on as she continued her assault against him, before releasing him, and when he flew backwards, she vanished yet again, and came behind him, slashing her sword onto him, causing him to yelp in pain.

He stood slowly, "not done yet," he said. "ShadowWereGarurumon digivolve to - BlackMetalGarurumon!"

Kelly stared at him and he stood on all fours, glaring at her with blood red eyes.

"How do you like me now?" He asked.

"Well, I think you look cute, but that's just me," she replied, glancing back to see a smile a Koujis' face.

"Never turn your back on the enemy!" the wolf roared, seemingly very annoyed that she wasnt paying attention to him, and charged her, ramming into her and sending her flying and crashing into the wall beside Kouji.

"Kelly!" The middle sibling cried, leaning over his sister.

"I'm... Ok..." she choked out.

Kouji glared at BlackMetalGarurumon, receiving a laugh. "You're gonna pay for that."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Kouji pulled out his D-tector, being powered by the adrenaline and anger, and found the streingh to spirit evolve into KendoGarurumon.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the dark wolf taunted.

KendoGarurumon glared at him, "LUPIN LAZER!" the wide, light laser shot from his mouth, causing BlackMetalGarurumon to jump back to avoid it, "STARBURST HUNTER!" He rolled forward, slamming into the other wolf as it landed.

He turned to Lobomon, slashing his swords at the wolf, and jumping into th air, landing on the heap of darkness and stabbing it through the neck. Se data formed about the black wolf, Lobomon pulled out the black and blue D-tector, pulling the data like it was a rope into the small device.

As soon as the process was done, he de-digivolved and collapsed, wondering if this was going to be the end.

"Kou...ji..." Gotsumon muttered, before peeking out into the dark hall and turning his head to the right, seeing Kelly lying against the wall. Turning his head to the left, he saw Kouji, looking as though he was dead. "ROCK THIS!" the bars to the cell burst apart, and he ran to his friend. "Kouji!"

"I'm...ok..." Kouji replied, though he really wasn't. "I...just need...some sleep."

Not knowing what else to do, Gotsumon went to the closed gate. Maybe, just maybe if he could get it open, he could get the two warriors out of the dungeon. "ROCK THIS!" he slammed rocks into the gate, over and over again, but still nothing happened.

He fell over with more vibrating in the fortress.

"Kelly..." a fuzzy voice said. "Kelly... Where are you?"

Gotsumon knew the voice anywhere, and ran to the D-tector and said "Takuya, is that you?"

"Hey, Gotsumon!" came a cheerful reply. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in the dungeon," the rock Digimon explained. "Kelly came down, and a ShadowWereGarurumon attacked. Kouji was able to fight him off, but he gate got closed, so we're stuck."

"We'll come and get you guys," Kouichi said. "We're in the fortress, but we don't know how much longer it will stand."

"I'll be waiting," Gotsumon said.

The waiting was unbearable, so as soon as he saw the Warriors and other Digimon coming down the long steps, he ran to the gate.

"How does it open?" Ken asked, hopping off of Stingmon.

"That," Gotsumon pointed to a rusty chain.

"I got it," Beetlemon said, going over and pulling down the chain as hard as he could until the gate opened.

The group ran in, Ken and Hikari running to the end of the hall the where Kelly still lay against the wall, and Kouichi and Izumi to where Kouji lay in the middle of the hall.

"What about the other Digimon?" Tomoki asked.

"They work for the Kaiser," Gotsumon said. "He threatens them and beats them, showing them what will happen if they disobey them. If we were to let them out, they would crush us."

"Well then, I guess we'll be going then," Takuya said, not wanting to be crushed.

They quickly grabbed the two conscious Warriors and mounted them on Pegasusmon and Nefartimon before flying out of the fortress, giving it some final blows to help out their mysterious companions, before flying off back to the castle.

* * *

Kelly opened her eyes, quickly closing them again before the sun could blind her. '_What happened?_' she wondered, reopening her eyes and gazing around the room.

Her eyes settled on Ken, who was standing in the doorway. "You awake?" he asked, walking over to her.

She nodded, sitting up. "What happened?"

"There was a battle in the Kaisers' lair," he said. "You and Kouji got into a battle with a ShadowWereGarurumon, and we got there shortly after."

"What happened to the Kaiser?"

"We don't know," he replied. "We're trying to figure out if he died when the fortress blew. Takuya and Izumi are about to go and check it out."

She nodded slightly, "Where's Kouji?"

"He's still out, which we're not to surprised," he replied. "In the condition he was in when the Kaiser took him, we were pretty surprised when Gotsmon told us about the battle."

She nodded again, not feeling like saying anything.

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me you were up?" someone asked from the door. Both turned to see Mindy standing in the doorway looking offended.

Ken smiled, "Sorry Mindy, I forgot to tell you."

She raised her eyebrows, "Ooooh, you guys are having some… special time!"

"What?" the two asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'll just leave you guys alone then," she said, winking at Kelly.

Kelly's eyes fell to her hands and she blushed, "Soo, uh…"

"Uh, yeah, so how was life with the Kaiser?"

"Ha, it was kind of… awkward, seeing as how he wanted to marry me."

"He wanted to marry you?"

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that," she said.

"Well, that does explain why you're wearing a dress."

"Was anyone able to find my actual clothes?"

"Uh, no," he replied. "So the only way for you to change out of that… thing, would be for you to go back home."

She smiled, "Well, you wanna go on a trip?"

"You think we could?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I also have to make sure my mom hasn't called the cops yet."

They both laughed. She hopped out of the soft bed and let her long skirt hang down before setting her feet on the ground.

They made their way down the stairs and explained to the others what they were going to do.

"You don't expect me to fight in a dress, do you?" Kelly said.

"Well, all of the fighting you'd be doing would be as Venusmon, or one of those others, so does it really matter?" Junpei asked.

"Uh, yes, because I am NOT walking through the Digital World in this."

"Huh, fine, go get some pants, but hurry up, will ya?" the older boy said, clearly annoyed.

She smiled, "We will. And if Kouji wakes up, tell him I'll be back."

"Fine, but get going before Mindy walks in and insists on going with you!"

Before they could leave, Ophanimon came in.

'_Busted,'_Kelly thought, knowing that the Celestial Digimon would never let them go.

"If you must go, we have discovered that a portal has been outside of the palace all along," she said. "Just hurry back before the battle starts,"

Kelly nodded, "Thank you," she said, taking Ken by the hand and pulling him out the big glass doors and feeling around for a portal.

They found it quickly and went through, shocked at what they found…

Petrelli Residence

12:48 PM

Police cars surrounded the brown house. Literally, surrounded; there were about 3 cars, which seemed a bit over dramatic for the situation. There was crime scene tape around the house, and several officers stood outside.

"Oh boy," Ken said sarcastically.

"Yeah, this is the family that raised me."

"How are we going to get inside the house?"

"We walk right in," she said. "But first, we have some fun; stay here."

Ken did as he was told and stood outside of the portal, watching to see what Kelly did.

She walked right up to the officer who was questioning Mrs. Petrelli, which didn't seem like a very smart move since they were trying to 'sneak' inside

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" she asked.

"Some kids disappeared, just move along," the officer said, not paying any attention.

"Kelly?" Mrs. Petrelli asked, staring at her daughter in disbelief.

"Mom, I was going to my friend Kens' house," Kelly said, motioning for Ken to come and join them. "And Ellie has rehearsal, remember?"

"Ma'am, were your daughters really missing?" the officer asked.

"Y...Yes!" she insisted. "I…I saw Kelly go after my other daughter! She turned into some fairy thing!"

"Is this true?" the officer turned to Kelly.

Kelly shook her head, "No, I was just going to my friends house."

The officer shook his head, "Ma'am, it seems that your daughters are perfectly fine, and that this was all just some kind of trick."

Mrs. Petrelli was speechless. She could have sworn that Kelly got armor and wings and flew off through some strange circle!

"Move out!" the officer ordered, and the other officers started to remove the crime scene tape.

"Well, we just came by to grab some stuff for our project," Kelly said, finally noticing the odd looks she was getting for the dress she wore. "We're gonna be heading back to Kens' house after."

Mrs. Petrelli nodded, "I think I'm gonna go home a lay down," she said. "Do you know if Ellie has a ride home from rehearsal?"

"Uh, yes, she does," Kelly said, hoping that her mother would believe her.

And she did, "OK, just call when you're on your way home."

"Wait out here," Kelly said after Mrs. Petrelli entered the house. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok," he replied.

A few minutes later, she came out in black skinny jeans, a pink shirt with a black, skull and cross-bone vest, and green, blue, and black converse all stars with pink laces. Well, it was definitely… different.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied, running across the street to where he was standing by the portal. They looked around before stepping in and disappearing into the Digital World.

DIGITAL WORLD

"You went without me?" Mindy asked her friend. She knew Kelly could do a lot of things, but she never thought she would go somewhere without telling her. She would tell her everywhere she went, even before she knew she was definitely going!

"Mindy, I went home to get a change of clothes," Kelly said. "Trust me; you didn't miss much, only that I got the police thinking that my mom is some kind of whack-job."

"So Ken, what's going on between you and the Warrior of Love?" Daisuke asked his friend.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Come on Ken, everyone knows about you guys! You even went to her house!"

"It was nothing," he said. "She just needed some company."

"Yeah, then what about all of that "I promise I'll come back for you," stuff?"

"She just needed reassurance," Ken again countered. "Trust me, Daisuke, there is nothing going on between us."

"Well, if you say so…"

"And anyway, you're one to talk."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, sounded offended.

"You and Hikari," Ken said. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"What-"

The boys were interrupted by a shaking that went through the whole castle, nearly sending them falling to the floor.

"We've got company!" Aldamon yelled, bursting through the crystal doors of the castle.

Another shake of the castle sent the other Digi-destined running down the stairs.

"What's that?" Kouichi asked.

"It was an ambush," Aldamon explained. "The Kaiser knew we were coming and was waiting for us. They attacked us on our way back here."

"Where's Izumi?" Junpei demanded.

Aldamon looked behind him, "She was right behind me," he said.

"You lost her?" the older boy accused.

"Junpei, she was behind me when we came back here!"

"Children, we have worse matters on our hands, please, stop this pointless bickering," Ophanimon said, entering into the main hall with Cherubimon and Seraphimon following.

"Yes, you must defeat this threat before it defeats us!" Lucemon said. He paused, "Not that I care what happens to these urchins…"

"Lucemon, don't be like that," Cupidmon scolded.

"Guys, can we finish this later?" Kelly asked. "We need somebody to get Kouji out of here before things get messy. I would do it, but I'm pretty sure I'm needed here."

"I'll do it," Mindy said. "You guys can go without me."

"What about me?" A familiar voice asked from the stair way,

Kelly turned and ran to her brother "Kouji!" she gleefully cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Um, ow, you're hurting me," he mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing her grip.

"Again, can we do this later?" Junpei asked. "We kind of have an army of evil Digimon outside, all trying to kill us."

"Well, looks like we have no choice but to fight," Miyako said.

"Whatever you do, we'll be right by you, right," Arbormon said, stepping up behind the warriors.

"Hm, we fight with you, not against you… me hope," Grumblemon smiled, also stepping up with them.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya'll," Ranamon sighed, also joining the group.

Mercurymon smiled, "Thou best had gained power since we last fought." (Does that make sense?!)

Kelly smiled. They had an army; it wasn't a big one, but it was a good one, consisting of 12 Legendary Warriors, the 3 Celestial Digimon, 6 extra Digi-Destined, and an old enemy and his sister, and several other Digimon, all here for the same purpose; their freedom. All of them had their power, flaws, ups and downs, but no matter what, they were a team, and a pretty darn good one at that. Some used to be on the opposite side, but that didn't matter, it was in the past. What happened doesn't matter, but what does it what happens.

Ken stared at his friends. Old and new faces, they were all his friends. They had forgiven him for what he did as the Digimon Kaiser, and had accepted him. He thought about Osamu, and what he would have said, had he seen him now. He was Digi-Destined, and he still remembered Wormmons words, when the Digimon told him that he had a good and kind heart. He was Ken, no one else. Sure, he always tried to be more like his brother, and when he wasn't, he was being the Digimon Kaiser, but now he was Ken, and that was all that mattered. All of these people were there to watch his back, be there more him when something happened. And he would be there for them, protect them, and help them when they needed it. Yes, he was Ken, and that was all he needed to be. Ken Ichijouji, the Child of Kindness. That was good enough for him.

Kouji looked around him at the people he called friends. The new faces worried him, but he knew that he could get along with them. He thought about what his life had been before them, before the Digital World. He was alone, at least he felt that way. He was always moving, so he had no time to make friends, and if he did have time, it would just waist it if he tried to make friends, because he would only end up moving again. He remembered when he first met his brother, well, in his human form. Not when he was trying to kill him. Oh what fun that was. His brother, his flesh and blood, his best friend, his shoulder to cry on, the one who knew just what to say when something was bugging him. And his sister, true, he only knew her for a little while, but even so, it seemed like they had been together forever. She too knew that feeling of loneliness, the feeling like the world was out to get you, the feeling that you wouldn't be grateful if you lived to see tomorrow. Yes, she knew that pain as well. She never told him, but he could see it in her eyes every time he looked into them. He wanted to be there to protect her, but knew that because of the distance between them, he couldn't always do that. But his siblings, and his friends, all showed him that there was much more to life than moping around all day ignoring people. He was a new person, and he had his friends to thank for that.

"Veemon, Digivolve!" Daisuke ordered his Digimon, and all of the other Digimon did the same.

"Guys, get ready," Aldamon ordered, and the group all spirit evolved to their beast and fusion spirits.

The doors to the castle flew open and they prepared for their final battle against the Digimon Kaiser. But no matter what, they knew that they had their friends to stand by them.

And Junpei mumbled something about saving Izumi.

* * *

YAY! Oh man, I really liked the ending! And sorry if what Mercurymon said didn't make any sense, but I was trying to figure out how to say what I was meaning in the way he would say it. It basically meant "You better have gotten for power since the last time we fought."

Well, I am very excited for the next chapter now, so I will get it up when I can, and I have the ending for this story all planned out, so I want to get to it before I decide to change it.

Oh, and feel free to review, let me know what you think of the story so far, and what you think should happen, although I have some stuff planned, but just if you have any ideas… well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I as I writing it

LOG


	7. Chapter 7

Well, the title says it all; the Finale! But never fear, for this is not the end of the story, just the finale between the Digi-Destined and the Kaiser, and there will be much more excitement! I just want to say now, thank all of you who read this story (even though I only got about 2 reviews) which, I guess I could forgive you (just kidding!) This story, I think, has been one of my betters, and it has been fun, and I really do want to thank you all for your support and favoritising.

Chapter 7

Finale

The last stand, as some would call it. Others would call it the ending, just like in a story. But still, others would call it the finale. The very end, like nothing else could happen after this.

This was the finale between them, and the Kaiser. The one who enslaved so many Digimon in the past and present, and it was time for it to stop.

The group stared at the army of Digimon in front of them. Zephyrmon was no where to be seen, which hopefully meant that the Kaiser didn't have her.

"You ready?" BeoWulfmon asked Aldamon, not bothering to turn toward him.

"Ready as I'll ever be, buddy," Aldamon replied. "This may be our final battle, but I'm glad to be fighting it with you."

"Enough talking!" the Kaiser yelled. "ATTACK!"

All sizes of Digimon rushed toward the small army, some flying, some running on all fours, but all were controlled by dark rings.

"Get ready," Aldamon said as his team silently watched the oncoming Digimon. There had to have been hundred, maybe even thousands, but all of them were there, all of them attacking the tiny little army.

"GO!" the Warrior of Fire gave the command, and the army charged forward, all using their own unique powers to destroy the dark rings.

"MetalKabuterimon, let's do our combo!" KoriKakumon called, using his 'Frozen arrowheads' attack on a group of smaller Digimon who weren't sporting dark rings.

"Sure thing, ELECTRON CANON!" the burst of lightning sped toward the tied up Digimon and turned them into eggs.

"JagerLoweemon," BeoWulfmon nodded to his brother, receiving an understanding nod in return. "FROZEN HUNTER!"

"DARK MASTER!"

The attacks went through a straight line, slicing dark rings from around the Digimons' necks as they went.

Emotiomon flew through the flying Digimon, using her sword to slice at the dark rings, and every once in a while using her long whip to bring more enemies to her. Canonmon took up the rear, shooting at dark rings.

Silphymon went around as well, doing their part in the battle also, using their power to also destroy dark rings, along with Shakkoumon.

Imperialdramon was fighting his own battle as the mega Digimon all charged him, using their greatest attacks to try and take him down, but he still held his own.

_They're only going after him because he's giant,_Aldamon thought to himself, fighting off another Digimon.

"EYE BLOW!" a sudden burst of energy erupted from the field of Digimon, causing the warriors to fly back and de-digivolve, along with the Chosen Digimon.

"What was that?" Daisuke shrieked.

"I'm not sure, but it wasn't good," Ken replied, squinting his eyes to get a better look into the crowed.

"Looks like my Dark Ghoulmon will be eating Digi-Destined for dinner," the Kaiser smirked.

The Ghoulmon stepped out to the front of the crowd, scanning over the humans surrounded by data as if decided which one to eat first. And then he decided. "Chocolate…" he said in a deep voice, stomping toward Junpei. "Chocolate…"

"Yes, Ghoulmon, help yourself," the Kaiser encouraged.

Dark Ghoulmon leaned over the boy and started looking through his pockets, causing the Kaiser and other Digi-Destined to wonder what was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Kaiser demanded as his slave pulled chocolate bars out of Junpeis' pockets and started pulling the wrapper off of them one at a time. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EATING THEM, NOT THE CHOCOLATE!"

Ken couldn't help but laugh at his former alter egos' demise.

"Chocolate…" the Digimon repeated.

And that was when it got even worse, and Junpei opened his eyes, letting out a long, high pitched shriek, which, of course, also caused Dark Ghoulmon the shriek as well and drop the Chocolate.

"Will you shut up?" the Kaiser asked. "You're giving me a head ache. And besides, we're in the middle of a battle, and I was winning! HerculesKabuterimon, finish them off!"

A giant, golden Kabuterimon came flying high about the crowd of Digimon, not sporting any sort of dark ring.

"That's a HerculesKabuterimon," Ken began. "He is like an ultra powered Kabuterimon, and uses his Mega Electroshocker to annihilate his enemies."

"Come forward, Lotosmon!" the Kaiser demanded, and a beautiful fairy Digimon flew to the front.

"Lotosmon is a mega level fairy Digimon, she uses her Sevens Fantasia to tempt her enemies into a fantasy world that causes them to lose their fighting spirit," Takeru explained.

"Gokumon, come and fight for your master," the Kaiser ordered, and the crowd of Digimon cleared a path for a giant skeleton Digimon made of silver and gold armor to step through.

"Gokumon is also a mega level Digimon, and uses his Grim Slasher attack to grab his enemy with his chain, and slice them to pieces with his sickle," Iori explained.

"Fight along your allies, JumboGamemon!"

A giant robotic dragon walked on his hind legs through the crowd, roaring loudly.

"JumboGamemon is a mega Digimon as well, and uses his Jumbo Crater attack to take out a whole 360 degree range of Digimon and humans a like, leaving behind a massive crater," Daisuke said.

"Pharaohmon, awaken and aid me in this war."

A giant mummy also stepped to the front of the crowd, holding the top of a sarcophagus in one hand, and a staff in the other.

"Pharaohmon, another mega level," Miyako said. "He enters into his sarcophagus as an ultimate defense, and uses his staff to create a thick fog, and his Fist of Nile attack to destroy his enemies. Talk about creepy."

"Boltmon, com and find your heart in the battlefield," the Kaiser said.

A green ox-like Digimon came up to the front of the crowd, wielding a rather large ax.

"Boltmon, yet another mega level Digimon. He uses his Tomahawk Crunch attack to slice at his enemies," Hikari explained.

"Now, the last of my powerful minions, Daemon, come and seek your revenge on the Digi-Destined who sent you away!"

Ken froze in fear at the name of the Digimon. Daemon, the one who tried to kill him after Oikawa had implanted the dark spore into all of those children. The Digimon who wanted him dead for no apparent reason, was back, looking for revenge.

"NECRO MIST!" the mummy Digimon waved his staff, creating a heavy fog that covered the battle field.

"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"GRIM SLASHER!"

"TOMAHAWK CRUNCH!"

"SERPENT RUIN!" the fairy Digimon sent a black aura from the black have of her staff.

"EVIL INFERNO!"

The Digimon that battled along side of the warriors, Digi-Destined, and Celestial Digimon were automatically struck down, causing them all to turn to Digi-eggs. Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakuyamon were all sent back, barely able to recover from the blow.

"SEPHORITE CRYSTAL!"

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"

"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!"

The attacks of the Celestial Digimon flew forward, and nobody had expected what happened next. The Mega Digimon stood calmly as the attacks flew to them, and several lower level Digimon rushed forward to defend the Mega Digimon, resulting in their own destruction.

"You see now that any attempts to destroy my soldiers are futile, because the lower down Digimon are so willing to give up their own lives for this cause," the Kaiser said.

"You sick, sick man," Ken growled.

"What did you say?" the Kaiser asked. "I couldn't hear you."

Ken glared at him, "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'E DOING?"

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing," the man said. "I am creating my own world, where nobody would dare stand up to me. You children are simply in the way."

"These Digimon aren't just some pawns in your game. They are real, not just some game on your computer. I learned that after killing so many of them, I had to lose my best friend to realize what I had been doing," Ken said. "You don't have to go through that, you can end this before you lose somebody important to you."

The Kaiser lost his smile as if deep in thought. "But I don't have anyone to go to after this," he said. "Before this, I was just some guy on the street, trying to get by everyday, a man that people would spit on if they got close enough."

"You could be more than that," Daisuke said. "I mean, Ken here started out just some little kid who lost his brother, but now look at him! He's a freakin' genius, and he helped protect the Digital World and the real World of MaloMyotismon!"

"But where will I go?" the Kaiser asked.

"You've got to have some family somewhere," Hikari said. "You can't be completely alone in the world. Maybe you have a friend you could stay with."

"FOOLS!" a voice boomed. "DO NOT LISTEN TO WHAT THEY SAY! THIS IS YOUR WORLD, AND NO ONE CAN TAKE IT FROM YOU!"

The Kaiser got his evil smile back and raised his hand high above his head, "FINISH THEM OFF!" he called.

Kelly opened her eyes due to the screaming in her ears. All she heard was 'finish them off,' but she didn't need to hear anymore to know that something bad was about to happen.

She ran over to the other Digi-destined, joined by the other warriors who were also waking up.

"Well, at least it wasn't "off with their heads"," she said smiling, trying to lighting the mood, although the was pretty hard to do, seeing as how they were all about to be killed by a mob of angry, controlled Digimon.

"What do we do?" Miyako asked frantically as the Digimon ran toward them.

That was when Mercurymon stepped up and leaned before the group. "We have caused much pain to you in the past," he said. "Let us repay our debts to you and defend you."

The other three warriors also stepped forward and kneeled down.

"No," Takuya said.

Mercurymon raised his head.

"There is no way any more Digimon are going to have to die," the Warrior of Fire said sternly. "I will not allow you to protect us while we cower in a corner. We are Legendary Warriors, and we're the ones who defeated Cherubimon back when he was under Lucemons control, and we also defeated Lucemon himself. We recently defeated Myotismon, well, he was really Devimon, but we defeated him to! And did we give up when Lucemon sent his Royal Knights after us?"

"Uh, well, we sure didn't defeat the royal knights, if that's what you're asking," Kouji said.

"We didn't, but that doesn't mean that we backed down every stinkin' time they showed up to scan a place! I mean sure, they did scan the Digital World, but we fought with everything we had, and we used team work to get close to defeating them. So I am not giving up now, and even without Izumi, we can handle this guy and his mob of Mega Digimon. We've done it before and we'll do it again."

The group smiled, "Yeah."

"Execute – Beast Spirit Evolution!" the group all turned to their beast spirits, while the other four warriors slide evolved. Well, all but Mercurymon, who couldn't do much with his beast spirit.

"WILD FIRE TSUNAMI!"

"LUPINE LASER!"

"ELECTRON CANON!"

"AVALANCH THROW!"

"TICKING DOOM!"

"ROMANTIC GAZE!"

"ACID INK!"

"GIGA STORM!"

"LEAF CYCLONE!"

"MIRROR OFFSET!"

"JUSTICE BEAM!"

"STATIC FORCE!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

The attacks of the warriors and the other Digimon charged together, all forming one huge blast of energy and tearing through the ground before flying up at the Mega Digimon hitting them all directly.

And then nothing happened.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Daisuke shouted. "THAT WAS A PERFECT HIT!"

"Now, get them!"

The dark Mega Level Digimon all used their attacks again, but the Digimon easily evaded all of them.

The attacks kept coming, followed by attacks from the smaller Digimon, making it harder and harder to evade, until… "Looks like you guys need some help," a familiar voice called to them from the sky.

They all looked up and saw a sight that made them all relax for a moment, it was Zephyrmon, flying above the crowd.

"Where've you been?" BurningGreymon asked. "Junpei almost killed me after you disappeared!"

"I went to get some help," she said.

And then something else amazing happened…

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF SNOUT!"

"WING BLADE!"

"MEGA BLASTER!"

"VULCANS HAMMER!"

"FLOWER CANON!"

"Guys, attack now!" Taichi called to the group.

The warriors, Digimon, Celestial Digimon, and even Lucemon and Cupidmon did as they were told and attacked the mega Digimon, taking their best shot.

There was a giant mushroom cloud of smoke around the Digimon, and once it cleared, all of them were gone… all but one.

"What? Daemon is still there?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikari turned to Ken, who nodded in response.

"We need to open up a gate to the dark ocean again."

The frontier group stared at them in wonder as Ken held out his D-3. The sky around Daemon started to change, and soon they could all see the dreary place known as the dark ocean.

"You may have won this time, Digi-Destined, but I will be back," the dark Digimon yelled as Imperialdramon sent an attack at him that sent him flying through.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the Kaiser shrieked. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT MY MEGA DIGIMON!"

"Well, if you don't have any other tricks up your rather long sleeves, can we just finish this?" BurningGreymon asked.

The Kaiser sighed. "I have the remote control for the dark rings right here," he said, holding up something that looked like a TV remote control.

"It's not too late, you know, to help people," Ken said.

Before he could continue, someone started calling for the Kaiser. "Souta!" a little voice called. The now-free Digimon in the crowd all stepped aside to let a hopping Sunmon through. "Souta, I have been waiting for you!"

"You?" the Kaiser, apparently Souta, asked. "You were waiting for me?"

"You bet I was!" the in-training Digimon replied. "I have been waiting for so long. It took you a little while to get here, but you came, and we can be together now!"

Souta looked at the small sun-shaped Digimon. "You mean, I do have somebody to stay with?"

The Digimon nodded in an awkward way. "You can stay here with me!"

"Well, I guess it never is too late to start over," Kelly smiled.

"We should be going," Takuya pointed out. "Now that the Digital World is safe, there is no reason for us to stay here."

"Wait," Kelly said. "I first came back here to find my sister, Ellie."

Mindy looked at her, "That's right; you said that the Digimon took her, right?"

Kelly nodded.

"Well, I'm up for an adventure," Taichi smiled. "It's not like I have anything else going on."

"What about him?" Sora asked, looking at the Kaiser.

"He'll be fine," Ken said. "He has somebody now, and we'll be here for a little while longer, so if he tries anything, we'll know about it.

"Excuse me, but did you say you the looking for someone?" Souta asked, walking up to the group while his Sunmon bragged to the other Digimon.

Kelly nodded, "My sister, Ellie. She was taken by a Digimon, and I came here looking for her, but got a little side tracked."

"Well, I don't know of any other humans coming into the Digital World other than you kids, so I'd say that she must have been taken by some other Digimon, and not the ones that I have been controlling."

Kelly nodded, "Thank you."

"Well, looks like we really do have another adventure now," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, and hopefully this time we won't be trying to save the world, and just one person," Kouji frowned.

"Well, let's go!" Takuya threw a fist into the air, and Daisuke and Taichi followed this action.

The group went on their way, Izumi and Mimi talking in the back, while the three goggle-heads lead the way to where-ever they were going. Kouji, Kouichi, Matt, and Takeru talked about stuff, while Kelly and Ken walked with their hands intertwined. Hikari, Sora, and Mindy watched the two love birds and smiled at the sight, and Miyako and Iori talked amongst themselves quietly.

"Stop where you are, Children," a childish voice demanded.

The group turned to see two angelic figures standing back-to-back next to each other, their bodies turned to the side while their heads faced them.

"You have defeated the Kaiser for us, so we no longer need you here, though if you go back to your own world, you will surely come back, so we have no choice but to destroy you," another voice, just as childish, but obviously female said.

"So you can come quietly and give in to your death, or we can make it slow and painful for you."

"Well, we really thought you did change," Takuya said. "But I guess not."

Standing before the Digi-Destined and their Digimon, the sun setting behind them casting long shadows, were Lucemon and Cupidmon.

"Let's just hope that this is the last time we do this," Kouji said, pulling out his D-Tector.

* * *

**Ok, I think I really love this chapter! The quickest update I've done for this story, and it was one of my favorites… wow. Well, I still have a lot of stuff planned, and I know, I am mean for leaving another cliff hanger, but hey, I have a life too!... sort of.**

**Well, what do you think? I will update when I can, and the weekend is here, so it will probably be soon. And also, reviews do make me update sooner, unless I have writers block, then it won't really do anything, but just review if you feel like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, update! It took a little but longer than I thought it would, but I got writers block on the first page so had to start it over, but luckily I had about a 3 hour car ride with no internet, so I could just write. AND I GOT A FEELIN'!!! Haha, great song! I also started working on a one-shot that will be called Not so Wonderful Land, so at some point I will give you people a sneak preview! YAY! I might say some really weird stuff in this chapter, but that is because I just had a Venti Mocha Frappachino Double Blended, even though it is like, almost 10 o'clock at night! Well, enjoy the funness!!!! XD

Chapter 7

Old Enemies Return

The group stared at the two angelic Digimon in from of them. They were supposed to be their friends, be on their side, the good side, yet here they were standing before them ready to kill.

"What are you doing?" Takuya asked. "Aren't we o the same side?"

Lucemon laughed, "Never," he spat. "We fooled you so that you would simply defeat the Digimon Kaiser for us, and make our plans much easier."

"You were the pawns in our game, and you walked right onto the board," Cupidmon sid.

"So you used us to help you take over the world?" Kouji asked sounding very angry.

"Why of course," Lucemon said. "We even got your foolish sister to drag you all here for her precious sister."

"You took her," Kelly said coldly. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, the selfish girl is very pleases where she is," Cupidmon said. "She is enjoying her stay here."

Kelly began to pull out her D-Tector when Hikari stopped her, "Kelly, don't do it," she said. "They aren't worth it."

Ken looked at the dark haired triplet before stepping toward her, "Whatever you do me and Wormmon will back you up," he said.

Hikari frowned, at this, but understood the girls' reasons.

"We'll be here too," Kouji said with Kouichi also stepping up to her. "Besides, I personally want to shut this stupid kid up."

Kelly smiled at her new friends, "Thank you, guys," she said, pulling out her D-Tector and beast spirit evolving, but to the surprise of the others, instead of being wrapped in the baby blue and lavender data, she was engulfed in a black and dark purple stream, before coming out as the Digimon that none of them ever thought they would see again. MummyDeathmon, the Beast Spirit of Deathmon who had nearly killed all of them the last time they came into the Digital World.

"Kelly, what just happened?" Mindy asked, remembering what happened the last time her friend was in that form.

"Don't worry," Kouji said. "She should be able to control the Beast Spirit, but when she fought with ShadowWereGarurumon in the dungeon she was Deathmon, and was able to control it just fine."

Mindy looked worried. She knew that Kouji knew what he was talking aout after being in the dungeon during the battle, but she was still unsure of what would happen should Kelly lose control, but Kelly seemed to sense that uneasy feeling.

"Mindy," she said. "If anything happened, I need you to hit me as hard as you can. And if I don't make it, find Ellie for me."

Mindy nodded, hoping that she wouldn't have to attack her best friend.

The other Warriors spirit evolved, and the Digimon all Digivolved to champion, and Gatomon turned to Nefartimon.

"So Lucemon, what's the battleplan?" Cupidmon asked her brother.

"I take MummyDeathmon, the other warriors, and Stingmon," he replied. "Can you handle the rest?"

She smiled, "No problem."

"Cupidmon," he said, and his sister turned to look at him. "Be careful of DNA Digivolving; four of them can do it with the way we split them up, so be careful of them."

She nodded and flew off toward the group of Digimon she was going to fight.

"I always wanted to battle my own creation," Lucemon said, turning to MummyDeathmon.

"Well here's your chance," she said, spreading her black wings apart and shooting up into the sky.

"DARK FEATHERS!" she sent several pointed black feathers out of her wings at the fallen angel Digimon.

He swiftly moved out of the way, but was greeted by a large tornado from Zephyrmon and icey breath from Kumemon.

MetalKabuterimon used him cannon to attack, but it got lost in the wind and once it cleared, Lucemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you really think that those weak attacks could stop me?" Lucemon asked from the sky, dropping down from the sun.

His eyed widened and his pupils grew small and sent some invisible force through the air, hitting the three warriors.

MummyDeathmon glared at him before flying toward him, holding out one of her claws that seemed to get larger. "Death Claw," she said almost in a whisper, but he jumped out of the way of it.

Lobomon and Lowemon took this as their chance to attack, both drawing their weapons and charging at the angel in mid-air. Stingmon also found this a good opportunity and flew forward, striking down on the angel.

Lucemon looked up in shock at the attack, quickly looking for a way out, but failed, but was knocked out of the range by a kick to the face. The four Digimon that were attacking all landed awkwardly and turned to see Agunimon standing over the Angel Digimon.

"Takuya, what was that?" Lobomon yelled. "We had him!"

"You were going to kill him," he said. "Do you remember what Cupidmon told us about him?"

Lucemon stood and held onto the area of his face where Agunimon kicked him. He removed his hand to reveal a big circle of Data. "You know that everything Cupidmon said to you was a lie, right?" the angel asked. "All things that I told her to tell you, to try and earn your trust. There is no reason for you to not want me dead, for as long as I am around you can be sure that you will die."

"I don't believe that for a minute," Agunimon said. "I could tell by the sound of Cupidmons' voice when she told us about what happened with Myotismon, I could hear it in her voice, and I know that nobody could act that well, and you may think that she is still on your side, but I do not believe it for one second."

"You may think that all you want," Lucemon growled. "But she is my sister, and she does what I say, and she will never leave my side."

"Well that is just a lie that you are telling yourself just so you think that somebody still worships you."

Lucemons face turned to a look of pure evil, "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID LITTLE HUMAN! HOLLY CROSS!"

The attack went straight for Agunimon, threatening to destroy him right where he stood.

Meanwhile, Cupidmon fought as hard as she could against the Champion Digimon, which normally wouldn't be so hard, but since there were so many of them, it made it harder.

She glanced over and saw her brother being kicked in the face by Agunimon. _Foolish brother, always getting into trouble, _she thought to herself. She quickly evaded ExVeemons' Vee Laser attack and Nefartimons' Rosette Stone.

"BLINDING WING!" she used her attack and knocked the two Digimon out of the air.

She used her attack again and hit Iori and Miyakos' partners also, causing them to de-digivolve into Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"CANNON FIRE!" Cannonmon had joined the ultimate Digimon against Cupidmon when it seemed that the battle against Lucemon was going so well before Agunimon intervened.

Cupidmon also evaded these attacks also and flew up behind Angemon and knocked him upside the head before he could turn around, and then used her attack again on Cannonmon.

"Well that was easy," she said, looking down when she heard Lucemon scream at the Warriors and Stingmon. She suddenly felt someone behind her, turning in time to see a pink Digimon behind her.

"FIST OF ATHINA!" the pink Digimon said, punching a shielded fist into the girl, knocking the wind out of her.

Agunimon braced himself for the blow to hit him, but was shocked when after a minute, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw a white armored Digimon standing in front of him.

"Dynasmon?" the warrior asked in shock,.

"You warriors are still as much of a pain as ever," the Digimon replied. It was obvious that he had taken the blow, but didn't seem effected by it at all.

"Cupidmon, we must retreat for now," Lucemon called to his sister, shocked to see Crusadermon standing behid his sister with her fist up.

Cupidmon regained her composure and quickly flew down to her brother before Crusadermon could get another blow at her.

"We have no chance of winning if we stick around," the male angel Digimon said.

Cupidmon nodded and again used her attack, though this time to blind the group instead of to harm them.

"You left us quite a mess to clean up at the Kaisers hideout," Crusadermon said, floating down gracefully to join the group.

"Were you the ones who destroyed it?" Agunimon asked.

"Well, we saw that you had other things to do there so we decided to help you," Dynasmon explained. "We couldn't let the 12 Legendary Warriors die in there now could we?"

"You children are the key to saving this world, and we will do whatever you need us to," Crusadermon said, causing the frontier gang to wonder what got into the knights.

"Have you heard anything about another human girl who was taken into the Digital World besides us?" Kelly asked.

Dynasmon thought about this for a moment, "I heard of Digimon opening a porta, to the Human World, and of a human girl ruling a castle to the south. The castle is on an island with a large beach."

"If you wish to get there, you must get across the ocean though, which is infested with SeaDramon," Crusadermon said. "And the air is surrounded by a thick fog, so you will not be able to fly."

"If you need to contact anyone for help, Ophanimon has asked us to give you these," Dynasmon said, handing the kids D-Terminals. "They will allow you to contact us or each other."

"Tata, Digi-Destined," Crusadermon called as the knights flew up into the air and disappeared.

"So we're headed for the ocean?" Takuya asked as the warriors walked to the other Digi-destined and their Digimon.

"Has anyone seen Taichi?" Hikari asked.

"No," Takuya replied. He scanned the group for a minute, "Wait a minute, where are all the others?"

"I'm getting an e-mail from Yamato," Takeru said, pulling out his D-Terminal. _"Hey guys, sorry we disappeared to suddenly. We went on ahead to scan the area and figure out what we were facing. We found a strange island with a weird lavender castle on it, but we can't get to it. We'll look for a way across the ocean while we wait for you, so get here as soon as you can. –Yamato and the rest of the gang." _The blonde read.

"Did you just say Lavender Castle?" Kouji asked, hoping that he just heard wrong, and they weren't headed for the 'Creepy Lavender Castle'.

"Yeah, what about it?" Takeru asked.

He sighed, "Never mind."

Takuya smiled, "You hear that buddy?" he slapped Kouji on the back. "We're going to see our castle again!"

"Huh, great," Kouji moaned.

Tomoki grinned, "Will the ToyAgumon be there?" he asked.

"I don't know," Takuya said. "Maybe Pandamon will be there still."

"What's this Lavender Castle you guys are talking about?" Izumi asked.

"Do you guys remember when we got separated after fighting Grumblemon on that mountain?" Takuya asked, waiting for the response before he continued. "Well, Kouji, Tomoki and I ended up on this weird floating island with ShadowToyAgumon who worked for Cherubimon and they had a Monzemon. They had this lavender castle that SOMEHOW was creepy."

"Well, should we get going before it gets any later?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to waste any time," Kelly said. "If there is any chance that Ellie is on this island, we have to find her soon."

"I'll let them know we're on our way," Takeru said, typing a message onto the D-Terminal.

And so they began their journey toward the island to the south.

Ken walked slightly behind the group, lost in thought about something, but this didn't go unnoticed by Iori, who fell to the back with the former Kaiser.

"What's the matter, Ken?" the boy asked.

Ken looked at the younger boy, "Nothing," he said giving that small smile he always did.

"If it were nothing, then you would be up there with your new girlfriend," Iori reasoned, which surprised Ken. Was it really that obvious that there was something between the two?

Ken tried to avoid answering to boy, but couldn't avoid the small green eyes piercing through him.

He sighed, "It's just that I thought I saw something," he finally said. "Really, it's nothing." He smiled again.

Iori looked ahead of him, "Hmm," he mumbled. He would like to know what his friend saw but decided that if Ken didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't push it.

After about another hour of walking in silence they finally reached the beach that was across from the island.

"It took you long enough!" Taichi called to them as they approached.

"Hey, we got here as fast as we could," Takuya said.

"Anyway, we think we found a way across the island," Jou said.

"Well, do share," Kelly said.

"We had Byomon and Tentomon fly up, and a few feet above the fog is clear as day," Koushiro said. "Most of us have partners who can fly, or in your case, can fly, so if those who can fly carry those who can't, then we can easily fly over the fog."

"It's that easy?" Mindy asked.

"Well yeah, obviously whoever set this up figured that people wouldn't bother to fly above the fog, so they didn't set any traps up there," Koushiro said.

"I'm find with that," Izumi said.

After all agreeing on this plan, Taichi finally asked why getting to the island was really important, for he didn't know why they were even bothering, so the rest of the gang informed him on what the Royal Knights told them.

* * *

"THOSE CHILDREN ARE GOING TO PY FOR THIS!" Lucemon shrieked in agony as he stared at his what used to be perfect face that now had a huge gap in it that hurt more than anything.

"Lucemon your screaming isn't making any of this better," Cupidmon said, getting very annoyed with her brothers shrieks.

"Those stupid Royal Knights _had _to show up," he ranted. "I had then _right_ where I wanted them!"

"Lucemon, you must calm down," his sister said. "We will get the Digi-Destined and the Royal Knights, but right now is not the time."

"No, we just get them now," the male angel snapped, turning from his broken mirror. "The Royal Knights have told them where the girl is, and as soon as they get her, they will have the key and be able to defeat us."

"I agree that we can not let that happen, but what if we sent some of the lower Digimon to distract them?" Cupidmon suggested. "Besides, it will take them quite a while to find a way across the ocean."

"Yes, it will take them longer," Lucemon said. "And the Child of Kindness could be useful to us."

"What are you planning, Lucemon?"

"You will find out soon enough, dear sister."

Lucemon laughed like a mad man, and the laugh echoed through the large, empty room.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than I thought," BurnningGreymon said, landing on soft sand.

Several of the Digi-Destined and their Digimon hopped off of him, and the other flying monsters also landed, letting their passengers jump off before turning back into their human or rookie forms.

Kouji stared at the large castle before him, remembering the time when Cherubimon dropped the same castle on top of him.

"Ken, are you sure you're ok?" Iori asked the D=Child of Kindness again, noticing that he was still staring off into space.

Ken seemed surprised when Iori asked him, but turned to him, smiled, and said, "Yeah, Iori, I'm fine."

"Ok, but if something is bothering you…"

Ken let his smile fade, "I will tell somebody, don't worry."

They walked a coupe of yards to the castle that towered above them.

Kelly stood in front and pushed open the door to the castle, revealing a giant hall with painted walls and linoleum flooring. Right in the center was a large crystal chandelier that reflected sun light off of it every time the light hit it.

"And who might you be?" a female voice asked them.

Kelly turned to the girl, feeling her heart skip a beat in excitement. She had found her sister at last, and as soon as they defeated Lucemon, they could all go home.

"Kelly?" the girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you," Kelly said, walking toward her sister. "Come on," she held out her hand to the older girl. "You can go home now."

"I'm not leaving," Ellie said.

**WOOHOO! Yeah, so another cliffhanger! Yeah, so it's like, key, (WTH?!) sister wants to stay **_**in **_**the Digital World, and Lucemon wants to KILL SOMEBODY!!! Well, I will update when I can, so have fun waiting!**


	9. Chapter 9

Update! WOOT! WOOT! So, I have a sneak preview for Not So Wonderful Land, but I have to find a way to get it into the chapter without it getting messed up, because the font in my e-mail somehow became much bigger than the font on Microsoft word, so I have to figure this out. I will get it into the next chapter, but if not, the story should be up soon. And, uh… oh! This chapter might be a little depressing, so have tissues ready if you're one of those crier peoples. I don't know how sad some people might think it is, but basically, it's a little sad.

Chapter 9

Siblings, Love, and Guilt

"_I'm not going back,"_ Ellies' words echoed through Kellys' head as she sat in the dark cell, in her brothers arms. _How could she not want to go back?_She thought. _Oh, that's right; they made her a princess, that's why._

It was all her fault. Her fault they ended up in the Digital World again, her fault that they got captured. It was her fault that her boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji, was about to give himself up to Lucemon.

How did they get captured, you may be wondering? Well, as you know, they were in the Lavender Castle on the island that the Royal Knights had told them about…

"I'm not going back," Ellie said calmly.

"But Ellie, why don't you want to go home?" Kelly asked, taken aback by the older girls' sudden decision.

"You won't be going back, will you?" Ellie asked.

Kelly sighed. Of course she wouldn't want to go back if Kelly wasn't. "Ellie, I will be going back," she said. "But I have some things left to do here."

Ellie looked down before looking at her sister again, "I am not going back."

"Ellie, you have to, you shouldn't be-" Kelly was cut off by her sister again.

"I told you, I am _not_going back!" she said sternly.

"This world is dangerous," Kelly said, continuing toward her sister. "You need to go back home. Mom is worried."

"But this world is better than ours. They gave me this beautiful castle and island, and I am ruler over them!"

Kelly sighed, "So I guess I have to tell Mom that you're not coming back from rehearsal." She turned to the door and began to walk away, "Let's go, guys. This was just a waste of time."

They began to leave, but stopped to look back when a door to one side of the throne opened.

A boy about a year older than Ellie walked into the room and whispered something to her. He had streaked hair that was two different shades of blue, and he wore glasses. He also sported a cape that covered one half of his front, and fell behind him on the other side.

Ken stared at the teen in shock. The boy that stood next to Ellie looked just like a picture that his parents had framed in the living room. The boy before the Digi-Destined looked just like his dead brother.

The teen obviously realized Ken staring at him, and examined the younger boy for a moment. "Kenny-boy?" he asked.

Ken felt his legs start to shake, using all of his strength to keep from falling. "Osamu?" he asked.

"Who is this guy, Ken?" Diasuke asked the Child of Kindness.

Ken took a minute to respond. "He's my brother."

"You're brother?" Takeru asked.

"Wait, didn't you say something about him before, when Wormmon died?" Miyako asked, recalling how the ex-Kaiser had said that everyone always left him.

"Yeah," Ken said. "He died when I was a kid."

"And yet I'm standing right here, little brother," Osamu smiled, walking toward his younger brother. "I've been watching you, you know."

"You…" Ken started, unable to find the words.

"I heard that you were in this world, and my master gave me permission to keep an eye on you," he said. "You play a big part in his plans."

Ken backed away from his brother.

Daisuke leaped in between the two, "What do you mean 'his plans'?"

Osamu smiled. "My master has big plans for Ken, and I have to ask that he comes with me once I leave."

"Why are the bad dudes always after you, Ken?" Daisuke asked.

Ken shrugged. He figured that it was because he had the dark spore, but he decided not to say anything.

"Let me just ask you one thing," Ken said.

"Anything," Osamu answered, and stopped moving toward the Digi-Destined.

"What do you want from me?" the child of kindness asked.

"That is something that only my master can answer," the older Ichijouji replied. "But I can tell you that if you don't come with me when I leave tonight, my master will hunt down you and your friends, kill them, and take you by force. And if you go with me now, you're friends will be able to continue on like none of this ever happened."

Ken sighed, "Then take me to him," he said.

"What're you talking about, Ken?" Diasuke yelled.

"I'm not going to let my brother hurt any of you," he said. "Besides, I have a feeling that force will be much more painful than going willingly."

"Ken, you can't do this," Kelly begged as her friend walked toward his brother. "Please, I love you to much to let you go with him."

Ken turned to look at her, "I love you too," he said. "And that is the reason I have to do this, because I have no doubt that if I don't, my brothers' master will hunt you down and murder you."

"But Ken, we can help you!" Takeru called to him. "We have all of these Digimon, and the Celestial Digimon also, who will protect you."

"Do you really think that the Celestial Digimon and some special chosen Digimon can stop my master?" Osamu asked before laughing. "He will tear down Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimons castles and destroy you all!"

"Osamu," Ellie said.

The teen turned to the girl who sat on the throne.

She smiled, "Just don't hurt them to bad. Oh, and come back when you can."

He smiled to her, "That I will." He turned to his brother, "Make the most of your time with them," he pointed to the Digi-Destined. "We leave in about two hours."

Ken nodded, returning to his friends.

Kelly wrapped her arms around him, "Don't go," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I have to."

"Then before you go, at least let me do this," she said, pressing her lips against his.

She could tell that he had been waiting for her to do it, along with everyone else.

"Well, well, well, looks like my little brother fell for the Warrior of Love," Osamu smirked. "No wonder she was named Venusmon, after the Goddess of Love."

Ken glared at his brother.

"Well, I did say to make the most of your time," Osamu said.

Ken frowned. The group left the castle and sat on the beach, unsure of what they were going to do at this point.

All of the frontier gang except for Kelly decided not to wait with the group of Digi-Destined, figuring that sense they didn't know Ken that well, they didn't want to be in the way of the groups goodbyes.

Takuya eventually pulled down one of his gloves and looked at his watch. It had been almost two hours, which meant that pretty soon Ken would be leaving.

He shared the information with the others, and looked up to see Osamu walk out of the castle doors and receive glares from the Digimon partners.

"You ready?" he asked as he walked to his brother.

Ken nodded sadly.

The Digi-Destined all stood and shared the same sad look as Osamu walked off with Ken next to him. There was no stopping them now.

They all froze in horror when Osamu said something that none of them expected; "Take them," he said, and a dozen Vegiemon jumped out of some bushes that had grown on the island.

"NO!" Ken yelled as the Digimon grabbed his friends.

Several Airdramon flew down from the clouds and the Vegiemon jumped on to them, while Osamu grabbed Ken and dragged him onto a separate one.

"Sorry Kenny-boy, but I have to do this," Osamu said, and a Vegiemon threw his roots and hit Ken on the head, rendering him unconscious.

Ken woke up to a huge throbbing in the back of his head. He was lying on a cold stone floor in a small room with stone walls and a wooden door.

He grasped his head and could have sworn that there was a bump there, but decided to not investigate the matter any further.

He then moved his hand to touch his lips where Kelly had kissed him. His girlfriend, Kelly, was so many things, and he loved all of them. Well, he wasn't sure if he could even call her his girlfriend, seeing as how they had only kissed once, and he as now probably never gonna see her again. _My master has plans for you,_ his brothers words echoed through his mind. _Plans,_ he thought. _Figures some weirdo would have plans for me._

His thoughts were interrupted by the wooden door opening loudly and a Vilemon came in.

He grinned widely, "The Master is waiting for you," it said, shoving Ken to his feet and out of the cell.

After walking for a long while, they arrived at another wooden door and entered into yet another stone room with several broken mirrors on the walls and two chairs at the opposite end of the room.

Osamu stood in between the chairs while two people occupied them. The room was dark with a few candles on the walls, so Ken was unable to see who was on the chairs.

"Ah, little brother, nice to see you awake," Osamu said as Ken was shoved into the room with a hard push on his back from Vilemon.

Ken ignored his brother, still very annoyed with him for going back on his promise.

Osamu seemed to realize that his brother was angry. "Are you still upset with me?" he asked. Ken didn't reply, so he continued, "Well, if I didn't capture them, Princess Ellie would have had them hung."

Ken still ignored his brother, but instead turned to the two beings on the chairs. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"It is not what I want, but what I need," one of the people said. "I need what is inside of you, and I need you to do as I say."

"I have no intention of cooperating with you," Ken said.

"Well, maybe Vilemon could make you…" the second person spoke.

"Nightmare Shocker," the Digimon sent the shockwave from his mouth and it hit Ken. The Digi-Destined fell to the ground screaming in agony as he lifted his hands and latched onto his head.

"Osamu," the first person spoke. "Take him back to the dungeon. And Vilemon, go easy on him."

Vilemons' smile return and he nodded.

Osamu walked toward where Ken lay. He picked up his little brother and carried him back off to the dungeon.

Once he got to the door, he pushed it open and lay his brother back down on the floor. "Sorry about this Kenny-boy."

He walked back out into the hall and locked the door.

_This seems familiar, almost like a dream I had before. I'm in the desert, and the sand is blowing everywhere. There are dark clouds overhead that formed over a long stake in the ground. There was someone on the stake, he was tied to it. I ran forward to see who it was, maybe to help him. I stopped as soon as I saw who it was. It was the Kaiser._

_I stared in horror as I saw who I used to be tied to a stake, and Digimon appeared and started yelling at him, attacking him. I couldn't watch, not this. I tried to cover my ears to shield them from the screams of pain, but fond that I couldn't move my body. I opened my eyes again, just in time to see him scream and turn into millions of pieces of data that scattered over the Digital World.  
"Did you think I was really gone?" a voice that sounded a lot like mine said from behind me. I still couldn't move, and I felt chills as someone came right up to me and breathed onto my neck. "Well I'm not."  
With all of my strength I was able to turn and see the Kaiser behind me, covered in bruises and scratches. He had blood streaming down over his body and his clothes were torn. His glasses were gone, and those evil eyes I had bore into me. I tried to move, to run away, but again, I couldn't..  
"I'm never going to leave you," he said. "I am your only friend. Wormmon still thinks of you as a monster, along with the Digi-Destined."  
"You…You're lying," I chocked out. "And besides, I have…"  
"Kelly?" he asked. "Oh please, she only loves you because you look good."_

_Before any of us could say anything else, Digimon came up behind me and started shouting. "You'll pay for what you did!" a Gotsumon yelled._

"_You don't belong anywhere!" a Gazimon yelled._

"_We're here to put you out of your misery, and keep you from hurting anyone else!" a Elecmon shouted._

_I held onto my head, finally able to move my body, "I don't want to be here!" _

_The Digimon stalked toward me with their arms out, ready to grab me when the scene changed.  
I found myself at the corner of an intersection. The light turned to the walk symbol, and I saw a boy who was about my age start to cross the street. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place who he was. I instantly knew who I was seeing when a large truck came speeding through a red light, slamming on the breaks as he saw the boy, but was to late, as he crashed into him and the boy went flying._

"_I don't want to see this," I said again as I saw a younger boy run to the older one, tears streaming down his face._

"_Osamu!" the little boy cried._

_I closed my eyes tight. I wouldn't allow myself to cry, not now. I heard people talking loudly, someone called for somebody to call for an ambulance, but I knew it was too late. My older would be dead by the time they got there._

"Why are you doing this?"

Osamu stood outside of the wooden door. His master was torturing his little brother, and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew what would come next, what memory Vilemon would return to the boys' head.

"_I can just reset the Digital World," I had said as I almost bowed down in front of the Digi-Destined. I had lost._

"_Reset the Digital World?" Takeru had asked me._

_I hadn't known that Digimon were real. How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't live with myself. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I tore off my cape, allowing it to turn to data, and I continued to tear off what I wore up until my glasses. I stumbled down the hill, falling flat on my face as I couldn't keep myself upright._

"_Wormmon!" I heard the child of light call._

"_Worm…mon?" I asked. Wormmon had been my partner. He had tried to help me, keep me from losing my soul completely, and I abused him. I hit him, I yelled at him, and yet when Takeru had attacked me, he defended me. How could he defend me after all I did to him?_

_I stumbled forward, trying to hold back my tears. I found Wormmon with the Digi-Destined. He looked like he was about to die, which wasn't too much of an understatement._

_I took him in my arms, held him tight, praying that he would be ok. But the next thing I knew, he was breaking into data, scattering throughout the Digital World. "Why do I keep losing people?" I had asked, falling onto my face again. "First my brother, and now Wormmon," I bent my back up and through my head in the air, "WHY DO I KEEP LOSING PEOPLE?!" I screamed._

_I left the Digi-Destined there. I stumbled out of the desert slowly, trying to keep my balance and whipping the tears out of my eyes. _

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ken asked again, pain etched on his face as tears flowed down his face.

"I'm sorry, Kenny-boy," Osamu said as he looked through bars in the wooden door and saw his brother begin to wake up from the nightmares. He opened the door and walked in. Ken stumbled into as corner at the sight of his brother. "I'm so sorry," the older boy whispered.

Ken stared at him, fear etched on his face. "Where are my friends?" he finally asked.

Osamu sighed, "I will take you to see them after you see my Master."

Ken frowned, "I don't think I want t see him again."

"I know, Ken," Osamu said, walking over to his brother and leaning down in front of him before wrapping his arms around him. "I know you don't want to, but if you don't, terrible things will happen."

"I'm scared," Ken whispered, trying to figure out what had suddenly gotten into him as he began to cry into his brothers' shoulder. "I don't want to go back in there, but I don't want him to hurt them, either."

Osamu tightened his grip around his brother, "You need to face your fears, Ken. I know you have before to save everyone, and I know you can do it again."

Ken moved his head up and looked at his brother, "Will he attack me again?"

"Only if you don't obey him," Osamu replied. "But don't worry; we'll get out of here."

"Will you come back to the real world with us?"

Osamu shook his head, "I can't, Kenny-boy. I only have a body in this Digital World. There is something about this place that allows people to come in spirit, even if they don't have a physical body."

Ken whipped the tears off of his eyes and cheeks, "I'll go see him," he said quietly.

Osamu smiled, "No matter what, you need to do as he says."

Ken nodded sadly

The two walked down to the wooden door that led to the room with the chairs. Before they entered, Osamu turned to his brother, "I know you'll do the right thing, Kenny-boy," he said smiling.

The older brother opened the door and led Ken inside, noticing how his younger brother glanced around nervously.

"Before you decide to deny me again, maybe I will make a little wager," the first voice spoke as they entered, obviously not wanting to wait to get started. "If you deny me again, not only will I have Vilemon attack you again, but I will murder your friends, forcing you to watch their execution, and then give you that nightmare to relive for hours each time you deny me, so I ask you again, will you help me or not?"

"Do I have your word that as soon as I give myself up, you will let them go?" Ken asked. Osamu smiled slightly at his brothers' bravery.

"Yes, you do," the voice said. "But I assure you, if you try to trick me, I will kill them."

"Then I will do it," Ken said. "But first, you must let me see them."

"You have two and a half hours to say goodbye," the voice said. "We begin tonight."

"Osamu, you will take him to them," the second voice finally spoke. "We can be sure that you will not harm him."

Osamu nodded and bowed, "Yes, Mistress," he said.

Ken jumped as someone clapped their hands together, "Get going, the clock is ticking!" the first voice said, and so Osamu led Ken out of the room and down into the dungeon where the Digi-Destined were.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Ken said as they walked.

"Life is funny in that way," Osamu said. He received a confused look at Ken, so he explained, "I mean, you never know what will happen. I remember when I died before your eyes, and you cried over my body. I also remember seeing you as the Digimon Kaiser. I watched you grow into a horrible person, and I smiled brightly on you when you realized your mistakes and joined up with the Digi-Destined. You never thought you'd see me again, and look what happened. I never thought you'd become the genius you are, never thought you'd be Digi-Destined, but now look at what happened."

"I don't understand," Ken said.

"What I'm saying is that you never expect what life ends up throwing at you," Osamu said. "I never really thought that I would end up being able to speak to you in person, but here I am now."

Ken was about to say something when they reached the dungeon and Osamu opened the wooden door.

"Take your time," Osamu said. "But don't take to long though, because we only have about 2 hours."

Ken nodded and walked through the doorway and found several cells that held two people in each of them. He looked around, seeing his friends in there.

"Ken?" Daisukes' voice asked through the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me, Daisuke," he replied sadly.

"What're you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"I was told I could see you guys one last time before…" he stopped before he chocked on tears. He didn't really know what was going to happen, but he knew that it wasn't a good thing.

"What's going to happen, Ken?" Kelly asked.

Ken paused for a moment, "I'm not sure."

"Why did you give in to him?" Taichi asked.

Ken sighed "He had one of his slaves do something to me," he said, again chocked on the tears that tried to escape his eyed. "And then he said that he would kill you all in front of me, and the slave would attack me again."

"What did he do to you?" Daisuke asked, anger rising in his voice, obviously thinking the worst of what Ken said.

"It was a weird power he had," the child of kindness replied. "It gives you awful nightmares, causing you to relive some of the worst moments of your life."

"That's awful," Hikari whispered.

"Ken, how much time do we have before you have to leave?" Iori asked.

"Two hours," Ken replied.

"Will we see you again?" Sora asked.

Ken shook his head, "Yes, but not as friends."

After about an hour and a half, Osamu came into the room. "We have to go," he said. "We need to get you ready for tonight."

"Wait," Takuya called after the brothers, who stopped when he called them. "Can you at least tell us who this 'master' of yours is?"

"All I know is that he is an angel Digimon. You know him, and have fought with him many times before. I've barely heard his sister call him Lucemon," Osamu replied before leading Ken out the door.

The door closed and Kelly leaned her head against her brother, who wrapped his arms around her. She had been placed in a cell with him, which was good, because right now she needed somebody. He hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

Yamato held on to Sora. She didn't know Ken that well, but he didn't deserve what was coming. Takeru also held on to Hikari, who was also crying.

"_I'm not going back,"_ Ellies' words echoed through Kellys' head as she sat in the dark cell, in her brothers arms. _How could she not want to go back?_She thought. _Oh, that's right; they made her a princess, that's why._

It was all her fault. Her fault they ended up in the Digital World again, her fault that they got captured. It was her fault that her boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji, was about to give himself up to Lucemon.

Her fault that all she could is lay in her brothers' arms and cry.

To be continued…

**Wow, maybe that was a little bit more sad than I thought I would be, but I don't know, cause I was really sad watching TV, so I'm not sure if it was the TV, the story, or both. Well, review; tell me what you think of the depressingness, and the brotherly loveness, because I would like to know. IO have another plot I want to add to this after this whole dilemma that they're going through, but I'm not sure if that would be too much…**


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, so this might be a little, uh, weird. There was definitely a lot of angst in the last chapter I realized, and this one may have some too, so you have been warned. I have been reading a lot and have gotten several ideas that aren't exactly copying, but the ideas kind of help me get new ideas. Well, enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think of it :)

Chapter 10

Darkness and Defeat

"You are free to go," Osamu entered the dungeon where the Digi-Destined were being held.

"What about Ken?" Daisuke asked. "What's Lucemon going to do to him?"

Osamu sighed, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think he might be planning on doing something to the dark spore inside of him."

"How can he do something to it?" Takeru asked.

"I've heard that there is a way to control the dark spore and the one who bears it. But once this happens, I don't know if there will be a way to stop Ken like the last time. But he needs to see you before you leave, or else he won't go through with it. Lucemon just sent me to get you."

"Isn't there any way you could help him?" Miyako asked.

Osamu shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, but there is no way that I can save him now."

They left the dungeon and the children were giving their digivices back, and their Digimon partners returned to them.

"As soon as you leave, Lucemon will begin," Osamu said, frowning.

"Begin what?" Kelly asked.

"Lucemon doesn't know how to control the dark spore yet, so he plans to try several ways to control it, but none of us, Ken especially, want you here for that. And besides, part of the deal was that you would be able to leave as soon as Lucemon began, which is going to be soon."

The older boy led all of them out of the dungeon, into the stone halls, and out a big wooden door. They were outside in the middle of a desert. Lucemon stood before them with Ken next to him, his hands tied behind his back as if to stop him from fighting back.

"Now, I think it's time for you to say one final good bye," Lucemon said. "And also, if you try anything, we are surrounded by ultimate and mega level Digimon who will kill you where you stand."

Kelly ran forward to the boy who started as her friend, and soon after became her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him over with his lack of balance. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For bringing you here," she replied, closing her eyes tightly to hold back tears. For what would be the final time, she pressed her lips against his. Their second kiss and it was going to be their last. Wow, life sucks like that.

"Now get going before I change my mind," Lucemon snapped. "We have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days."

Osamu gave the Digi-destined one last glance before they left.

Days went by. They left Ellie, but found a way to keep in touch with her incase she were to change her mind, but Kelly coldly assured them at as long as the teen had a castle and servants, she would never go back to the real world.

The Warrior of Love was affected most by what happened. The other Digi-Destined were dealing with it as best they could, but it was hard to hide the fact that one of their friends was taken by the enemy.

"Digi-Destined, I have been sent by Princess Ellie to destroy you," a Mermaimon said to them as they walked.

"I'll take care of her," Kelly said, pulling out her D-Tector. "It'll be easy." _And besides, I need something to take my mind off of Ken_

"Execute – Spirit Evolution!" she was surrounded in pink data, but it suddenly faded and turned to black and grey.

"Kelly, what happened?" Mindy called to her friend as Kouji and Takuya spirit evolved to their human forms.

Kelly shook her head and ran to her friend, "I don't know," she said. "But I don't think I can feel love anymore."

Sora looked at her with a worried expression. Not feeling love. She had once thought that she didn't have any love, so much that she left the Digi-Destined. She thought it must have been from Ken leaving, the girl loved him so much, but once he left with Lucemon and Osamu, Kelly must have thought that she couldn't feel love again, causing her to not be able to access her spirits of love.

The battle went by quickly, "And tell Ellie that she is gonna need a lot more than an ultimate Digimon to beat us," Agunimon called after the Mermaimon who was fleeing the battle as quickly as possible.

Days went by, and no one really said anything, until one morning, one of them was missing.

It happened late at night shortly after they had made camp and all gone to bed. Kelly felt the ring that the Kaiser had put around her neck just before she became Deathmon and battled with ShadowWereGarurumon.

It started to get slightly tighter suddenly, which worried her, and made it feel uncomfortable. She tugged at it slightly, hoping that it would miraculously come off, but nothing happened.

It started flashing red, and she grasped her neck as electricity began to run through her. Nobody noticed; they never did. They never noticed the ring that had been placed on her, and they didn't notice and she held to her neck tightly, falling over onto her side as it continued to burn her.

_Nobody cares,_she thought. _Not anymore, not after Ken was taken by Lucemon._

"_That's right, they don't care anymore. __The Chlid of Kindness is gone, and soon you will be too."_A voice said to her.

The burning eased and she looked to find whoever was talking to her, but nobody was there.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"_I am right here,"_ the voice said, and a small black ball appeared in front of her.

"You?" she scoffed.

"_Yes, and I will answer your questions, Warrior of Hate,"_the ball said.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"_I only say what you are,"_he replied. _"__Ken Ichijouji__left and you have lost your love now. __I can help you find it again, but these people you are with will never help you with your problems."_

"You can?" she asked, glancing over at the sleeping Digi-Destined who obviously didn't hear her speaking with the strange black ball.

"_They won't notice,"_ he said. _"They are too wrapped up in their own misery to notice."_

Kelly didn't know what to say now. She knew that they were hurting also, especially the new Digi-Destined that they had recently met. She didn't know if she was taking it to far being to upset, but she did love him, more than anything or anyone she had ever loved before, and without having somebody to love anymore, she lost her powers.

"_You know full well that you will never love again until you get him back, but will you get him?"_

"I will," she said. "I have to, or else I might lose all of my powers."

"_But you still have the spirits of hate, and they will give you power at this time,"_ it said. _"Your hatred toward Osamu and Lucemon for taking Ken away from you, your hatred toward the Digi-Destined for not finding a way to keep him from leaving, and your hatred toward yourself, for not being there for him when he needed you."_

"You're right," she said. "I am angry, the hatred is boiling over inside of me, and I can't take it out, not on them, though. My sister betrayed me, my boyfriend left me, the people who raised me practically hold me prisoner, and I can't stop them. I can't help myself at all, and I am angry for everything that I've lost, and that hatred is pulling me into a ditch, and nobody is there to pull me out of it."

"What about me?" a voice asked. "I pulled you out before, and I could pull you out again."

She turned to see Kouji standing behind her, eyeing the black ball suspiciously.

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her, "I know that you're hurting," he said. "We all are, but I know for a fact that this is much harder for you, and that you couldn't digivolve to Venusmon because you had lost your love, but please, we can help you."

"I thought I couldn't feel love," another voice said, who appeared to be Sora. "I had the crest of love, and I never felt I deserved it, because I had no love. But Kelly, you have your friends, and your brothers, and we are standing by you every step of the way, and we all miss Ken also. We all know that you hurt more than any of us, but we will find him, and we will help him. All you need to do is help us, and find the love that I know is still inside of you."

Kelly looked down, "You're right," she said. "I still have my friends, even though I lost the one I loved. I still have my love, but I just locked it away, not allowing it to come out because I was so deep in my misery."

"_I can help you much more than they can,"_ the ball said, blood red eyes flashing on it. _"I can help you get revenge on everyone who ever hurt you, everyone who ever allowed your hatred to go so far as to let you become Deathmon in the first place!"_

"You will not help me at all," she said. "You want to use this hatred within me to destroy everyone, all of the other people that I love. You want to bury me in my grief by murdering everyone else that I love, and you used Ken to start it."

"_I will be back, Digi-Destined,"_it warned, flying off through the bushes.

"Thanks, you guys," she said, smiling at her two friends.

Kouji put his arm around her shoulder, "Never let darkness and grief engulf you," he said smiling. "You will get lost in your pain and lock everyone out."

Sora smiled also, "Love is a funny thing; you have the kind of love that you have with friends and family, and you also have the kind of love that you share with another person, where you know that he or she is the one you want to spend he rest of your life with."

The three went back to sleep, but the next morning when Kouji awoke, Kelly was gone, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Ken watched in silence as his friends left. His brother stood on one side of him while Lucemon stood on the other. He didn't know where Wormmon was, but he hoped that his partner wasn't going to see what was going to happen, though he didn't even know himself.

"Well, let's begin," Lucemon said, motioning for Osamu to lead his brother inside.

"You ready little brother?" the older boy whispered to him as he walked beside him into the building.

Ken nodded slightly, "I think."

They led him into an odd room that looked almost like a lab. There was a metal table with a whole the size of a head in the top of it, several wires next to it. For a Digimon, Lucemon seemed to know a lot about human objects. The table also had straps on it for hands and feet that looked almost like hospital restraints, obviously used for restraining whoever was being experimented on, which Ken worries that he might have been the next victim.

The table was tilted upward at an angle in a way that whoever was on it would almost be standing, but not completely, though their feet would be up against the bar that sat at the bottom.

There were some Gekomon in the room who were messing around with some machines, but they stopped hat they were doing once the three walked in. They evened out the table which made it able to lye on, and Osamu helped his brother onto it so that he was lying on it with his face in the hole so that he could breathe, and for some other reason that he was unaware of, though he would have liked to know.

The Gekomon quickly tied the restraints around his wrists and ankles.

Ken flinched as he felt something sharp stab into the back of his neck, and several other things followed the first. It felt almost like when the dark spore was placed inside of him, but he hoped that these things wouldn't have the same effects.

"Well, I guess we can begin," Lucemon said.

The next thing Ken knew, there was pain coming from the back of his neck, and it grew stringer by the second. He fought the keep consciousness, but soon lost the battle and dropped into unconsciousness.

"Keep going," Lucemon said. "He doesn't need to be awake for this, anyway."

Ken woke up several times during the next few hours, but just as quickly went back to sleep, knowing that he would rather be unconscious during it than to be wide awake and screaming in pain.

He opened his eyes slightly and the first thing he noticed was that the pain wasn't as bad, which meant that whatever they had been doing to him had been stopped for the moment. The back of his neck still hurt, but he knew that he could deal with it.

"Take him out of here," Lucemon ordered, and Osamu walked forward while the Gekomon unfastened the restraints.

The older boy grabbed his brother and helped him off to the dungeon.

Days went by, and he hadn't seen Wormmon, though Osamu had assured him that the Digimon was fine.

Another day came, and Ken was sure that he couldn't go into the room again, so when Osamu came to get him, he finally confronted him about it.

"You ready, Ken?" Osamu asked, just like the last days that went by.

"I can't do this anymore," the younger brother said.

"What do you mean?" Osamu asked.

"I don't want to go see Lucemon anymore."

A small smiled crept over Osmaus' lips, "Then you can leave."

Ken glanced up at his brother, a little confused by what he had just heard. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I'm gonna get you out of here," the older boy replied. "You have people that need you to help them, and you are part of the key in defeating Lucemon, that is why he kept you here."

"What key?" Ken asked.

"There are two parts of the riddle, but there is a key that will allow certain Digimon the ability to Armor Digivolve, or even digivolve to ultimate, and Wormmon is one of those Digimon."

"Wormmon can Armor Digivolve?" Ken asked. "I never heard of a Digi-egg of Kindness, though…"

"Someone has it, but I don't have time to explain everything to you," Osamu replied, helping Ken stand up. "Wormmon is outside waiting for you, and will fill you in on the rest. He will take you to the other Digi-Destined, and together you guys have to find the other part of the key."

"Will you come with me?" Ken asked.

Osamu shook his head, "There is no time, and I must stay here to hold off Lucemon until you and Stingmon can get out of here."

"But Lucemon will—"

"Kill me, I know," Osamu said sadly.

"Don't do it, Osamu," Ken said.

"I am not here, though," Osamu explained. "You see, something similar happened to Kouichi when he first came here. I am but a spirit, called here to help you. When I came here, I was lost, and met Lucemon, and he told me that he would help me, and revive me. He lied to me, I soon discovered, but I couldn't leave, for I had made a friend in this world, and if she were to lose me, then her world would fall apart, and I couldn't do that to her, so I have stayed. But I realize now that bringing you here was wrong, and I only did it for her. I have to make it up to you, and protect you from Lucemon, and not let him take control over you. You love someone, Ken, and she is in danger, I can feel it. You are the only one who can save her from herself, and I know that you can."

"What if I can't?" Ken asked.

"You can, I believe that you can," Osamu said, smiling at his younger brother. "You have overcome many trials, and I know that you will overcome this one. But we have to go now, before Lucemon grows impatient and sends somebody to find us."

The two ran threw the deep corridors of the fortress and to the big, wooden double doors that led outside. They heard several alarms sound as guard Digimon obviously saw them over security cameras.

"Go on," Osamu said, pushing Ken toward the doors. "You need to continue on your own now. Wormmon should be waiting," he said. "Ad you'll need this," he threw the D-3 to his little brother, who caught it.

Ken wrapper his arms around his brother one last time before running out the doors without looking back.

He found Wormmon wait out there, just as Osamu said the small caterpillar would be.

"Wormmon!" he cried, running over to his partner.

Wormmon ran toward Ken and leapt into the humans arms, rubbing his head against his partners' chest repeatedly.

"You need to Digivolve," Ken ordered as he heard the running sound of footsteps getting closer as Digimon raced through the fortress to take him back in the awful place.

Wormmon nodded, "Wormmon digivolve to – Stingmon!"

Stingmon grabbed Ken in his arms and flew off as the doors of the fortress flew open and dozens of Digimon stormed out with Osamu leading them.

* * *

"We should be approaching the Digi-Destined soon," Stingmon announced after a long flight that had lasted a few hours.

Ken nodded, "Osamu said that Kelly was in danger, but I just hope that we aren't too late."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Daisuke screamed at Kouji, who was equally surprised that his sister was missing. "Ken is going to freaking kill me!"

"She just left last night, I guess," Kouji replied.

Sora pulled him aside quickly, "What about that talk we had with her last night?"

Kouji sighed, "Like you said, 'love is a complicated thing,' I guess it was more complicated in her case, and we just didn't see it. I only hope that she didn't go to follow that weird orb that was talking to her last night."

"What's that?" Izumi suddenly asked, and everyone followed her gaze toward the large bug flying toward them.

"Is that…Stingmon?" Takeru asked, squinting his eyes see the figure through the sunlight.

The bug Digimon flew down and landed in the middle of the big group, letting Ken out of his arms before de-digivolving back to Wormmon.

"Ken!" Hikari cried, running over and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked. "Weren't you with Lucemon?"

Ken nodded, and told them of what had happened, and how Osamu helped him escape.

"Where's Kelly?" He asked, suddenly remembering what his brother had told him about her being in danger.

"Uh, well, you see…" Daisuke stuttered, "Uh, Kouji knows."

Kouji shot the goggle head a look and tried to quickly think of an explanation for his sisters' absence.

"If you won't tell him then I will," a voice said from behind them. "She has been taken by darkness."

They all turned to see Ellie standing there with a small Digimon next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kouji asked. "Come to kill us yourself this time?"

Ellie shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry about that," she said. "I don't know what came over me, but that is not important now. I heard some of my people saying something about how Kelly lost her love, and wasn't able to spirit evolve."

"Yeah," Takuya said. "What about it?"

"I also heard that she has been spotted by the area where the Kaisers fortress was."

"What was she doing over there?" Daisuke wondered out loud.

"This is the danger Osamu was telling me about," Ken said.

"What danger?" Takeru asked.

"Before I left, Osmau told me that the one I loved was in danger, it was obvious that he meant Kelly, but I guess we got here to late," Ken explained.

"Yeah, she left the camp last night," Sora said, knowing that it would be a bad idea to bring up the talk she and Kouji had with the girl the night before. That topic could wait until later.

"Well what are we doing sitting around here?" Daisuke asked. "We have to go find her, now!"

"I'm going with you," Ellie said.

"No, you're not," Mindy said. "Even if we wanted you to come, you would only get in the way."

"I could be a big help to you," Ellie said. "After all, I am a Chosen Child."

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked.

Ellie pulled out one of the original Digivices and showed it to them. "Not only that, but I have the Crest of Beauty."

"The Crest of Beauty?" Sora asked. "It sounds like something Mimi would have."

"Who's your partner?" Miyako asked.

"She is," Ellie said, pointing to the Digimon that stood next to her.

The Digimon bowed gracefully, "My name is Lunamon," she said.

"Well, can I join you?" Ellie asked. "Please, I feel that this is my fault that all of this happened, and if you still want me to, I can go home as soon as we find Kelly."

Daisuke and Taichi turned to Takuya, "Well, you're the leader," they said.

Takuya nodded, "She comes with us. We don't know what we're facing, and we might need all of the help we can get."

And so the flyers Digivolved and carried the others who could not fly. Away they went to find their partner.

A/N: Yes, I am calling it A/N, now, because I have seen a lot of people do it, and I figure that it makes more sense to do that. Sorry that this one took a little longer than they have been taking, but I get writers block again, and so I had to wait a few days, and the next update might not be for a while, because sadly, I do have a life, even though I don't always act like it. Well, tell me what you think of the story so far, and if you have any idea, let me know, because I'd love to hear them. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Oh man, how long as it been? Like, a year? Sorry it took so long, but I just got like, really bad writers block, and then I got into Lord of the Rings, and have been reading the Fellowship and watching the movies, and I've been busy! But I am being nice, and writing while I'm on vacation in Florida, so be grateful!

Chapter 10

Dark Spore, Dark Ring, Dark Orb?

"Glad you came with me, you're really helpin' me out, here."

Kelly stared at the black orb that floated next to her. Her eyes were gray instead of their usual dark blue, and she wandered the remains of the Kaisers' floating layer.

"I didn't come with you, you came with me," she said blankly.

"Yeah, whatever," the orb said.

She never stopped thinking about Ken. He was gone, and she would never see him again.

And then there was Ellie, who refused to go back home, which she knew would break her mothers' heart, knowing that she was never to see her favourite again.

She knew that leaving the other Digi-Destined wasn't a good idea, but she needed to be alone, and found herself at the Kaisers' base.

"So anyway, we really need to get going," the orb said, breaking her thoughts. "The master is waiting, and we can't be—"

He stopped when she flew her hand up and slapped him out of the air and onto the ground. "Like I said; you came with me."

"Ok, ok," he said, floating back up to her face. "So since I came with you, how's about you come with me now?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you or anyone else. I am going off on my own."

"Come on, nobody wants to be alone," the orb said.

"Well I do!" she snapped. "The one I love is gone, and nobody understands! Don't tell me that you do, because there is no way you possibly could!"

"But I do know," the little ball said. "I am called the Dark Orb, and I understand every dark, depressing feeling. I know what you are goin' through, and I can help you, kid, if you let me."

"I'm not a kid," she grumbled. "And why would I trust you when you are trying to take me to your "master"?"

"Did I say master?" he asked. "I mean, I have a master who has interest in you… Shoot! Did I just say that?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you did."

"SHOOT!" he yelled, almost to himself. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, SHOOOOOOOOT! The Master will kill me!"

"Calm down," she said dully. "I'm not going to him anyway, so you don't need to worry about him finding out."

"Yeah? Then where are you going?"

She looked at her feet, "I… I don't know."

"Look, come with me now, and you won't have to worry about this Ken guy anymore! In fact, he can be completely erased from your memory if you want!"

"How could you say that?" she turned on the orb and stared daggers into it. "When you lose someone you love, you don't want them erased from your mind! That is why you don't understand me at all, nor what I am going through!"

The orb backed away as if in fright of the human before him.

"Have you never loved anyone before?"

He shook back and forth. She couldn't tell if he was shaking his head or just shaking in fright, but a face appeared on the orb and looked sad.

"No, I have not loved anyone before, for creatures of darkness can never love. All I know is hatred and sadness, never have I learned of love, joy, or happiness, though I saw how you loved that boy, and I am sorry for your loss."

"No one should be without love," she said sadly. "I didn't feel much love until I met my brothers, nor did I feel joy or happiness. I was far gone, all alone in this sad world… maybe I do need some help."

"And I can be the one to help you… if you'll let me," the orb said, floating in between her eyes.

She nodded and looked into the yellow eyes with a dazed look. "Then help me."

"How much farther is this place?" Daisuke asked as they flew over the digital world.

"It's coming up ahead," Ken replied. "And we've only been flying for 15 minutes, Daisuke, so don't complain."

Kouichi gave his brother a worried glance as they stood on Aldamons' back, but Kouji just smiled reassuringly at him. The latter wasn't yet ready to tell the older sibling of the events of the night before, and thought it better to wait until this was all over.

"The fortress is coming up ahead," Ellie announced from in front of the brothers.

Everyone looked down and saw the ruins and ruble of the Kaisers' base below them, and the flying Digimon all landed gracefully… well, all besides Aldamon.

They hopped off of the Digimon and wandered around, looking for their friend.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said. It sounded like Kelly, but at the same time sounded evil and full of hatred.

"Where are you, Kelly?" Kouji called.

"We can help you," Sora added.

"Help me?" the voice retorted. "You can't help me."

"Ken isn't gone!" Daisuke called. "He's—"

"Don't speak of him to me!" the voice screamed. "You can not help me, just like we couldn't help him. He is gone and will not come back, and don't try to make me come out by telling of lies of him returning!"

"What happened?" Ken whispered to Miyako, who was standing beside him.

"After we left Lucemons' hideout, we ran into a Digimon that was sent by Ellie to destroy us. Kelly tried to spirit evolve to Venusmon, but she wasn't able to access her spirits of love." She paused, wondering if she should tell Ken the rest, but figured that it would be out sooner or later. "She thought you were dead, and if not yet, she thought you would be, and so she felt that she couldn't love anyone again."

Ken nodded sadly and looked at the sky. There were dark clouds rolling in fast and rain started to fall in little drops, but started to become bigger and harder. Wind blew in circles around the group while thunder rumbled and lightning struck.

"He is dead," she said, all hatred erased from her voice. "He will not come back, and I can never love anyone anymore. I have lost my ability to love, and no one can change that. If you want to help me, then come and find me first."

"We need to get out of this rain," Ellie yelled over the heavy wind that swirled around them.

They ran and found shelter under a piece of rock that was curved into a cliff.

"Look over there," Taichi said, pointing to a cave farther up the hill from them. There was a small light coming out of it and looked to go deep under ground.

"She's there," Kouji said.

"How can you be sure?" asked Takuya, who had de-digivoled before running for shelter.

"No, he's right," Kouichi said. "I can sense strong darkness coming from there, but it isn't pure darkness. It has feeling."

Everyone looked at the brothers as if they were insane but then remembered that they were the warriors of light and darkness, and that it _was_ their sister that the group was looking for.

"Let's go then," Ken said, allowing Kouji and Kouichi to step out into the rain before following them.

The group entered the cave and found it was bigger than it looked. They all wandered through and followed the light as it grew bigger.

Finally, they came into a large opening with two torches in the far corners, though they were not lit with fire, but with white, glowing orbs. In between the two torches was a large chair that must had survived the attack on the base, for it was in one piece still, and seemed to not have been mended in any way. But what stuck out most was the girl who sat on the chair. She had one arm on the back of the chair and held a large sword in the other, which hung off of the arm of the chair. Her legs were slightly parted, one bent so that her foot hung off of the seat, while the other was bent only a little. Her black cape was sprawled out under her, also, and she stared at them in interest.

"What do you think?" she asked, still staring at them intently.

A small orb flew up beside her and a face appeared on it. Yellow eyes and a red mouth shaped into a smile.

"I say we destroy them before they get in the way of the master," it said.

She shook her head, "Like I said; I don't work for your master. You are simply helping me."

The orbs' smile widened, "Yes, of course."

"Now," she glared at the group. "What do you want from me? I told you to go away, and yet you don't leave. You found me, so you must want to help me, but what can you do for me?"

"We can give you Ken back," Kouji said, walking toward her. "He is with us, Kelly."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I would never lie to you, Kelly, you are my sister," he said sadly.

She looked to be shaking with fury, but quickly controlled herself. "Then don't tell me that he is alive, because I know he is dead."

"Am I?"

She looked away from her brother to the one who just spoke. He came from the back of the group. He had bright blue eyes and blue-black hair.

She stood slowly and walked to him, holding her gloved hand to his face as if to prove to herself that he was really there, standing before her with a sad smile on his face.

"What have I done?" she whispered quietly as her fingers touched his soft skin. She fell to her knees and her body was wracked with sobs. The black body suit, mask, and cape faded first, and next was her gloves and boots. Her hair shortened to her neck, how it once was, and instead of being flat, blew out on one side, but stayed straight and slightly longer on the other. She was back in her grey shirt with skulls and hearts, and her black skinny jeans. Her bare feet became black and white plaid shoes with Velcro straps.

"You didn't do anything," Ken said, leaning down and wrapping his arms around her.

"I did something that I shouldn't have," she whispered to him.

"What did you do?"

"Hey, buddy, don't go stealing her away from me now!"

Ken looked up and glared at the ball that floated in circles above him.

"Sticky net," Wormmon simply shot a web and caught the orb in it, causing it to go crashing to the floor.

Kouji picked it up and stared at it for a minute, "Let's go. We can go back to camp and make a plan about what we'll do next."

Ken nodded and stood up before helping Kelly to her feet.

As they walked out of the cave, the rain stopped and the sun shone brightly from behind the clouds while the wind blew the white cotton-balls out of the way.

Kelly smiled at the sight, wrapping her arm around Ken.

"Well guys, we should get going before anyone realizes that we're missing," Taichi said as they stood at a portal, "You coming Ellie?"

Ellie shook her head, "I've been asked to stay. I'm going to help the other Digi-Destined now. It's my turn to fight the bad guys now, and I want to spend some more time with Lunamon."

"We'll see you guys later, then," Yamato said.

"See ya!" Sora called to them before stepping through the portal.

The group all said goodbye, and the elder digi-destined went through the portal after Sora.

"So what's the plan of action?" Daisuke asked, turning to face the rest of the group.

"We end Lucemon, once and for all," Takuya said. "It won't be easy, trust me, but we will do it. We have to. We will need to build an army, to match his. We need to be stronger than him, and not let him win. This is out world too, and we will _not_ let him destroy it."

"Nice speech, but since when did you become mature?" Kouji said, smirking at the goggle-head. "I'm all for that plan. We already have a whole army waiting for us at Seraphimons' castle, so we should start there."

"What about the Trailmon?" Mindy asked. "Should we find them and see if they will join us?"

"Trailmon aren't made for battle, but we might be able to get through to them after the last time Lucemon took over," Izumi said.

"I say we split up," Junpei said, and continued after getting surprised stares from everyone. "What I mean is, we don't know when or where Lucemon will attack. If we split up, in groups of 2 or 3, we can go and recruit people for our army! And even if no one is willing to fight, we can at least see if they know anything. It would take to long for us to go as one big group, and for all we know, while we were off building an army, Lucemon could just fly in and BOOM! Wipe out the whole world right under our noses!"

"He's got a point," Takeru said. "We should split up. We could go much faster if we did, and give Lucemon to sneak in and attack."

"Oh, master will not be happy with me…"

They all turned to look at the orb, which was still in the sticky web.

"Who is this 'master' that you keep talking about?" Kelly asked.

"I can—" he looked at the Digi-Destined who all stared at him. "He he, I mean… he is the lord of the Digital World! He his none other than Lucemon himself!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Junpei said.

"Wait, if Lucemon is your master, than you must know what his plans are," Izumi said.

"Izumi's right," Miyako said, turning back to the orb. "Well? Spill. What are his plans?"

The orb just laughed like a maniac before looking at the purple haired girl. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Look _buddy_," Daisuke spat. "I don't care who you are or what you want, but if you don't tell us what we want to know, I won't think twice about sending Veemon on you!"

"Pft, you think I'm scared of your little dinosaur? Think again! I couldn't care less what happened to me, but the master? He created me! I would never give away his plans to you." He paused, "Unless you did something for me…"

"Why would we do anything for you?" Tomoki asked.

"Because, I need help, you need help, why don't we just help each other?"

"We have other ways of getting what we need to know," Kelly said, "So thanks, but to thanks."

"Fine, have it your way, but you'll never get anything out of me!"

"Guys, we don't need him," Takuya said.

"What should we do with him, then?" Daisuke asked.

"We leave him here and wait for Lucemon to find him," Kouji said coldly.

"NO!" the orb shrieked. "Please, please don't leave me here!"

"Then tell us what we want to know, and we _might_ spare you," the Warrior of Flame said.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk," the orb said. "Master—Lucemon, is planning to attack next week. I don't know the exact day, but it will be next week. I would tell you more, did I know anything else."

"So that gives us a week to prepare," Kouji said. "We should be off then."

Takuya nodded, "I'll go with Daisuke, and we can fly over to the Flame terminal. Kouji, you go with Kari to the Gotsumon village. Izumi and Miyako can go together to the Village of Beginning. Obviously Kelly and Ken are together on this one, so they can go find the Trailmon, and we'll have Tomoki and Iori go to Goma Island, Takeru and Mindy will go to the KaratesukiNumamon mountain and Kouichi, Junpei and Ellie, you go to Seraphimon's castle, see how many of them are willing to fight with us. Everyone who is for this plan, say "I"."

"But Takuya, what about the other places?" Izumi asked. "What will we do about the other Digimon out there?"

"After we finish our assigned areas, we can all go and search all of the other areas and let people know what's happening."

"We should meet back at the castle in four days and three nights, so get done as much as you can in that time," Kouji said.

"Ok, everyone for this plan, say "I"." Takuya repeated.

"I," everyone said in unison.

A/N: Yeah… not very much action, but it had to get somewhere… Well, I am hoping to make this 16 chapters like the last one was, so I'm going to try and get everything into the next chapters, start the big battle in chapter 15, and finish it all off in 16. Sound good to you? And also, if you don't know who Lunamon is, you can look her up and find a picture of her. She is sooooooo cute, and my sister picked her out for Ellies' Digimon, cause she thought that she was cute, so she must be! I can post a link for her in the next chapter, which might help, cause she is gonna have a part in it! Hold tight until then!


	12. Chapter 12

Um, yeah, it has been how long? Like, a month or two? Sorry fro the wait, but I have been very busy with school and planning how I will graduate high school early, take an acting class, and then to off to college for 2 years before moving to NYC, so I have been trying to be good about stuff… but sadly, I found out about this amazing new show, Legend of the Seeker, and it has sucked me in and I can't get out… But I will now make it up to you guys, so here is the next chapter! Oh, and the last chapter as chapter 11, but I accidently labeled it as chapter 10 at the beginning.

Chapter 12

Recruiting

"We're almost there," BurningGreymon said to Daisuke, who was holding onto one of the beast digimons large wings.

"Yeah, I see it," he replied, looking at the towering furnaces of the Flame Terminal.

Within a half hour they landed just outside the forest that surrounded the village and were being greeted by crowds of small digimon, ranging from in training to rookie level.

"You came back!" they all chanted together.

"Have you come to battle Lucemon and save us once again?" a Poromon asked them.

"Yes, but we need all the help that we can get," Takuya said.

"We'll help you!" the Biyomon called out through the commotion, followed by the calls of all other rookie level Digimon.

"Will there be chocolate involved?" some Pagumon asked.

"Come with us," a Poromon said. "Someone has been searching for you, high and low, near and far, and will be very pleased to see you!"

The digi-destined followed them to a small house about a half-mile out of town, where they knocked on the door and were greeted by a great surprise.

Instead of a strange new Digimon, it was simply an old friend, Bokomon, followed by Neemon.

"Takuya!" Bokomon shrieked, his voice squeaking. "How good to see you my boy! I have been searching for you everywhere, and was beginning to think that Lucemon had found you all and killed you!"

"It's great to see you too," Takuya said, kneeling down so that the small Digimon could wrap his little arms around the humans' neck.

"Who're you?" Neemon asked, stepping beside Bokomon and starring at Daisuke as if he had never seen a human before.

"This is Daisuke," Takuya said. "Bokomon, he's on of the Digi-destined that you told us about. The ones who defeated to original Kaiser."

"So my theory worked?" the small Digimon squealed with delight.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting on the grass talking, the humans sharing story of their adventures and how they defeated the Kaiser and found Ellie, while Bokomon and Neemon listened intently.

"What happened to you after we left, anyway?" Takuya finally asked the Digimon.

"Oh, nothing good," Bokomon replied. "Shortly after you left, the Kaiser came in the flesh. He had seen a flash come from the area and came himself to investigate it. Well, since the land had become so barren, there was nowhere for us to run to, and we also got caught and enslaved. I saw Kelly when the Kaiser had you give her up, and I also saw Kouji, though I wasn't exactly a friend to either of them at the time. Are they alright? Neemon and I left as soon as the fortress began to shake. When we got out, the Royal Knights helped us get rid of those cursed dark rings, and we ran."

"They're fine," Daisuke said. "They were a little beat, but they're fine now."

Bokomon sighed, "I'm glad. I just can't believe that the Royal Knights really came to our aid at the Kaisers fortress."

"They helped us a second time, actually," Takuya said. "After we defeated the Kaiser, we were on our way to find Ellie when Lucemon and Cupidmon attacked us. We were as good as dead, but those guys showed up just in time."

"So peace really did come to the Digital World," the small Digimon said with a smile. "And what of the other warriors? Have they been reborn to the side of good?"

Takuya nodded, "They also showed up in time to save us. We were in a battle against MetalPhantomon and all seemed to be lost. Kouji was hurt defending Mindy—go figure—and we were all trying to just defeat MetalPhantomon and his Gokuwamon, but we were failing miserably. But then Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon all came a spooked the remaining spiders away!"

"Ah, and they are waiting for you to return, I take it?"

Takuya was silent for a minute, "They are at Seraphimons castle right now, that's where Kouichi, Junpei and Ellie are headed right now."

"Well Neemon," Bokomon said, standing up from his spot on the ground. "There is a war going on here. Are you in or out?"

"I'm in, the rabbit like Digimon replied. "Will I get new pants, though?"

"Come on people, there's a war on our hands!" Junpei called through the halls of the castle.

"We are simple servants in this castle," a Palmon said, stopping her mopping to look at the children and the group of Digimon that stood behind them. "We can't fight."

"Step aside," Ellie said, pushing the boy away and standing in his place. "Listen up!" her shout caught the attention of most of the people hustling and bustling through the palace. "There is a war going down, and we need an army, so either you come and fight with us, or you stay here and cower like cats in a thunder storm, but either way, Lucemon and his minions will stop at nothing to destroy this world. We need all the help we can get! Either you die a hero fighting for the peace of this world, or you die a coward, but either way, there will be fighting."

Seraphimon now came down the stairs of the palace, followed by Ophanimon and Cherubimon.

"Children, you have returned," Ophanimon said, scanning the three who stood before her. She stopped at Ellie, "You must be Ellie, Kellys' sister."

Ellie nodded, "I take it you are Ophanimon?"

"So you've heard of me?"

"Yes, Kelly told stories of the Digital World back at home."

"And I bet that you thought they were all made of stories, or simply even a bad dream?" Seraphimon chuckled.

"Well, yeah," Ellie said. "I mean, the only person who believed her was Mindy, but she claimed to be there too."

'Well, we can talk later," Cherubimon said. "You three must have come for a reason. And what of the others?"

"The others are fine," Kouichi said. "We came to find people willing to fight the war against Lucemon. We have a week to prepare, so we all split up into groups and are now recruiting people to fight for us."

"We will do what we can for you," Seraphimon said.

"Thank you," Ellie said. "We will all be meeting here in four days, so be expecting our arrival."

The Celestial Digimon nodded and wished the children good luck.

"Let's get moving," Ellie said.

"The Trailmon are here?" Ken asked.

Kelly nodded as they entered the cave where the Trailmon resided. "I haven't been here myself, but Kouji and Kouichi told me about it. Back before the Royal Knights were on our side, before I even knew about the Digital World, the Knights were attacking the Village of Beginning, and they had to get the Digi-eggs out before it was destroyed along with all of the other Digimon. The Trailmon were afraid to come out of hiding, for fear that Lucemon would send the Royal Knights to destroy them. Izumi came here to reason with them that they were being cowards, and that the baby Digimon needed their help, and that got them to come out.

"Luckily, Kouji told me exactly how to get here incase I ever needed shelter in the Digital World, or if I needed a Trailmon for something."

Ken nodded, but froze when a voice rang out of the darkness.

"Who is there?" a voice asked in a thick German accent.

"Angler?" Kelly asked, walking farther into the cave with Ken following close behind her.

A light turned on and illuminated the faces of all of the Trailmon packed in the cave.

"What do you want?" Fraken asked.

"Lucemon is raging war against us," Kelly said. "We need all the help that we can get."

"Sorry, but we can't," Buffalo said. "We weren't made for fighting."

"Can't you do something?" Kelly asked. "You helped last time there was a war. If I remember correctly, you helped save the Village of Beginning the last time that Lucemon tried to destroy this world."

"Yeah, but that didn't involve fighting," Mole said.

"Then help bring the Digimon who can't—or won't—fight somewhere safe," Ken said. "This is your world too, and if you're not going to help defend it, then why should any of us? You think anyone asked to be caught up in the middle of a war?"

The Trailmon starred at the former emperor in shock.

"You Trailmon should be ashamed of yourselves!" he shouted. "If you're going to just sit in your cave like a bunch of cowards, then fine! Be my guest! But if we fail, and you are the last Digimon left, just remember that you could have done something to stop that cruel fate from happening."

Kelly looked at the boy that stood in front of her. She hadn't known him long, but in the time she did know him, he had _never_ sounded so angry at any living thing unless it was threatening his friends. She or any of the others weren't being threatened, so what was it that set him off for him to lash out like that?

He turned to her and mumbled, "Let's go. We've wasted our time here."

They started to walk out of the cave, but stopped when they heard a "wait!" from behind them.

"We can help get the unable or unwilling Digimon somewhere safe. And we can help with whatever you need," Worm said. "None of us are willing to live in a Digital World with no one but us, Lucemon, and his servants."

The two smiled at each other, and within minutes they were riding out of the cave on Angler.

"Swanmon?" Izumi called as she and Miyako walked through the Village of Beginning.

To the warriors' relief, the village looked the same as it did before the Royal Knights had scanned it, and it still glittered with life.

"Izumi, is that you?" the bird-like Digimon asked, coming out of the large tree in the middle of the village that kept all of the new born Digimon.

"Yeah, it's me," Izumi said.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!"

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.

"I have heard rumors that Lucemon is going to start a war against everyone, and that the Digi-Destined were going around recruiting people to fight beside them."

"The rumors you heard are true, but that still doesn't explain why you would want us to come here," Izumi said.

"I would like nothing more than to join your army and fight beside the children who saved all of the baby Digimon not so long ago. Please, allow me to fight along side you."

"But Swanmon, what about the baby Digimon?" Izumi asked.

"We can send Kelly and Ken an email and have them send a Trailmon to get the babies, if they were able to recruit them," Miyako said, pulling out her D-Terminal.

"Yeah, tell them that we'll wait here until the Trailmon comes, and then we can continue on," Izumi said.

"I will stay here until the Trailmon arrives," Swanmon said. "That way, I will be able to load the eggs and babies into the Trailmon and go with them to unload them where they will be safe. I will meet up with you later."

Izumi and Miyako nodded.

"Kelly just replied," Miyako said.

"What did she say?" Izumi asked, looking over Miyakos' shoulder.

"_Miyako,  
Ken and I were able to convince the Trailmon to join.  
Well, it was mostly Ken, but we will send one right away._

_~Kelly_

A Trailmon will be here soon, so meet us all at Seraphimons' castle as soon as you can."

"Best of luck children," Swanmon said. "I promise to find you at Seraphimons' castle as soon as I can."

"Where are all of the Gotsumon?" Hikari asked as the pair stopped outside of a large rock.

"In here," Kouji said, knocking on the rock as if expecting it to open. Which it did.

"There are so many of them," the Child of Light said as she glanced at all of the Gotsumon running around the small room.

"Kouji!" one of them said, rushing over to the two. "Getting into more trouble, aren't ya?"

Kouji laughed, "A lot more since the last time you saw me."

"You need to tell us about what happened the last time you came here!" the Gotsumon said.

"Later, but right now me and my friend need some help," the Warrior of Light replied.

"Listen up!" the rock Digimon yelled. "Kouji is here, and he needs our help!"

The running around stopped and all eyes fell on the children.

"Lucemon is starting a war against the Digital World, and we need your help to stop him," Kouji said. "We have a week to prepare, but that is all that we know. We don't know what his numbers are, or when exactly he plans to attack, but we all need to fight for this world."

"We don't fight!" one of the Gotsumon from the crowd yelled.

"We don't need to!"

"We wouldn't be able to win, anyway. Lucemon is way to strong."

Pretty soon, the whole crowd burst into arguments, mostly about whether or not they should fight, or whether Kouji and his new friend was both crazy.

"Didn't you hear him?" Hikari shouted over the crowd, causing the arguing and bickering to stop. "There is a war, and Lucemon will not leave survivers! Either you fight for us, or you fight for him! There is no other option unless you want to die, hiding in this rock of yours."

A small Gotsumon stepped forward and tugged on Koujis' jacket, getting his attention.

"There was a Gotsumon taken from us," the digimon said. "He was taken by the Kaiser and we haven't heard from him since. When he was taken, he said to us, "Don't worry; Kouji will come, and he'll save me." But we haven't seen him since. You were supposed to save him from the Kaiser. If I know that you could save him, then I will fight for you."

Kouji smiled, "That was the same Gotsumon who helped me defeat Grumblemon and get my beast spirit, and also the same Gotsumon who help we fight Crusadermon. The Kaiser also captured me, but with the help of my sister, I rescued him. He is waiting for me back at Seraphimons' castle, waiting to fight by the side of the Digi-Destined once again. If you want proof that it is possible to beat Lucemon, than think about how we have defeated him before. I don't know how he came back, but I know that this time, he won't be back for more. But we need your help. He has armies of Digimon being trained in ways that none of you could imagine. They are being trained for this war, and they will be fighting to kill. We can't defeat Lucemon without your help."

"You were the ones who defeated the Kaiser, right?" another Gotsumon asked.

The children and Gatomon nodded.

"Then I'll fight with you. You were strong enough to defeat the Kaiser, so we have a chance to win, right?"

"I'll fight too!" one of the Gotsumon yelled.

"Me too!" another yelled.

"Count me in!"

"Head for Seraphimons' castle," Hikari said. "We will be meeting there in a few days with more Digimon."

Takeru and Mindy scaled the mountain carefully, being sure not to lose their footing on the cliffs.

They had been at it for what seemed like hours before they finally reached the part of the mountain where the KaratsukiNumamon resided.

"Is anyone here?" Takeru asked, peering into the house.

"Who are you?" an old voice asked.

"My name is Mindy, and this is Takeru," the girl replied, motioning to the boy. "We're Digi-Destined."

"Digi-Destined?" several voices asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm a Legendary Warrior," Mindy replied.

Hundreds of KaratsukiNumamon hustled out of a room in the back and other houses, some coming from high on the top of the mountain.

"Welcome friends," an old slug-like monster said. He turned to Mindy, "You are a Warrior?"

She nodded, "Warrior of Time."

"Tell me friends, where are the other Legendary Warriors?"

"They are looking fro Digimon to help us fight in the battle coming," Takeru said. "Lucemon is trying to take over the world, and we need help to stop him."

"And are all of the Digimon helping in this war?"

"We are trying to find people to help, but for the young, or the ones who are to afraid to fight, we need a place to take them," Mindy said.

The Digimons' eyes bulged, "Send them here! They will be safe up in the mountains, and if anything happens, we will protect them."

"It's worth a shot, but are you sure your power will be able to stop the armies of Lucemon if he sends them?" Takeru asked.

The KaratsukiNumamon nodded, "we have our own army here, and if those traitors value their smell, they will stay far away from here."

Takeru and Mindy couldn't help but laugh at the remark.

Mindy pulled out her D-Terminal, looking at the screen. "Kelly and Ken were able to convince the Trailmon to join," she said. "Once the Trailmon get the baby Digimon, we'll have them bring them up here."

She typed in the email and sent it.

"Thank you for your help," the girl said, and Takeru nodded.

"You have to leave so soon?" the Digimona asked.

"We have a lot more ground to cover," Takeru said.

"Stay and eat! Then you will be on your way!"

Mindy's stomach growled loudly, "Sounds like a plan to me," she said, and Takeru laughed in agreement.

"Tucanmon!" Tomoki called as the two walked through the snow. "TUCANMON!"

"Who are the Tucanmon?" Iori asked.

"Oh, they were some Digimon who stole our D-Tectors for Ranamon. But leter, they joined up with us to help take down the Royal Knights."

"So they're friends?"

"Yeah, and I know that they would be very willing to help if we asked them."

The two continued to call until they came to the Autumn Leaf Fair.

The boys wandered through the fair, finding every they could and recruiting them to their army. They even found a Galantmon, who was happy to help, as usual.

"Tomoki?" a high pitched voice asked.

Tomoki smiled in delight and ran forward, grabbing the four Tucanmon in his arms.

"I'm so happy I found you!" the boy said.

"We haven't seen you in so long," one of them said.

"Allow us to treat you and your friend!" another said.

"It would be our gift to you!" the fourth said.

"Sorry guys, but right now we have something more important to do than eat," Tomoki said. "Lucemon is raging war against the Digital World, and we need help to stop him."

"We'll gladly help you!"

"Of course we will!"

"Great," Iori said. "Head over to Seraphimons' castle, and we'll be there in a while. There should be tons of other Digimon there by now, and we'll be recruiting more."

The Tucanmon nodded.

"We'll tell people on our way," one of them said.

"Thanks," Tomoki said, waving to the Tucanmon before running off intot he crowd to find more people to battle against Lucemon.

To be continued…

Well, what'd ya think? It was kind of boring, but it had to go somewhere. I am close to the end, so I will be updating sooner now, and I might do another sequel without any crossover seasons, cause I don't like the other 2. Let me know what you think, and reviews make me update sooner


	13. Chapter 13

Um, yeah, sorry this took so long to get up. I got really bored with this chapter, cause I'm awful at writing like, all out battle scenes and it just got really boring, but I was also at camp for a week, so I wasn't able to write during that time anyway. Well, I think the battle will end at the beginning of the first chapter instead, cause I remembered something else that was supposed to happen, so the battle won't be to long…

And also, this chapter takes place a week later, when everyone is back at Seraphimons' castle and such…

Chapter 13

The Battle Begins

The group stood in the castle, surrounded by hundred of Digimon, all shouting out questions for talking amongst themselves.

"Ok people, listen up," Takuya finally shouted, making everyone quiet down. The 3 Celestial Digimon and the Legendary Warriors stood beside the humans. "We need to be ready now. Lucemon is coming, and we need to be ready for him. He has armies behind him, but so do we. Sure, he may have a more powerful army, but we have teamwork, and friendship, and those are things he could never have!"

The crowd cheered and whistled, throwing their wings, hands, claws, or legs up.

"I know it doesn't seem like we can win this time, but we can!"

There were several more cheers.

"We need to have hope! We need to believe in ourselves, and if we do, we can win this fight!"

The whole palace erupted with cheers and shouts and whistles. Digimon jumped up and down and danced around with each other.

The Digi-Destined watched the Digimon dance around and hop up and down.

But the joy was short lived, for there was a sudden explosion outside, and everyone quieted down, stopping their dancing and jumping, and putting an end to all of the shouts.

"He's here," Takuya said quietly.

"Thanks Mr. Definition of the Word Obvious," Kouji replied sarcastically.

The humans walked outside, leaving the Digimon behind, except for their Digimon partners.

Lucemon sat on a throne carried by Gazimon, with Cupidmon on another, also being held up by the rabbit-like Digimon.

Behind the two angel rookies was hundreds, if not thousands of shadow Digimon, all virus and black. There was at least a hundred of ShadowToyAgumon, about 50 Bakemon, several SkullSatamon, and hundreds of others.

The ShadowToyAgumon instantly turned into tank engines and giant robots, looking bigger than they had the first time they changed. Some even turned into airplanes with canons sticking out of the sides, piloted by fellow Digimon.

The Warriors also had ToyAgumon, who also became fighting machines, some of which became a replica of the Flying Dutchman and floated in the hand-made moat that surrounded the castle.

There had also been a wall built around the castle that would fire bombs from the canons built into it.

The Warriors stared at the two Angel Digimon sitting upon thrones for several moments. Kelly was positive that if looks could kill, the two siblings would be dead by now.

"Ready?" Takuya mumbled to Kouji, who stood beside him once again.

Kouji nodded, "You?"

"Yeah," Takuya said. "Execute Fusion Evolution!"

Kouji and Kelly Spirit Evolved into Beowulfmon and Emotiomon and all of the others became their Beast Spirits.

"Veemon, digivolve," Daisuke ordered, receiving a nod from his partner, who in turn digivolved into ExVeemon.

The other Digimon followed in pursuit, digivolving to their champion forms, then DNA Digivolving with their specific partners.

"Give up, children," Lucemon said calmly. "You couldn't beat me before, and you will not defeat me now."

"We will defeat you," Takuya said firmly.

"Warrior of Fire, are you blind?" the fallen angel asked. "For you can clearly see that I have an army behind me, and you have nothing but a few Digimon; it's true that you could succeed in taking down a handful of my army, but that wouldn't matter."

"You have an army, but so do we," Aldamon stated simply, just before hundreds of Digimon filled out of the castle and into lines, while several others stood up behind the wall and started filling the canons with canon balls, and others with bows and arrows pulled back the strings, arrows already knocked. The Celestial Digimon stood together behind the Digi-Destined, while the other warriors went and stood with the children.

"You think you have an advantage?" Lucemon asked. "All I see is a bunch of Digimon, most of which are rookies, hoping that they can win. You have given them all false hope and security, for it is not possible for me to lose to you."

"We defeated you before, and we'll do it again," Aldamon hissed.

"And how is it, if you defeated me, that I am standing before you, raging war against you pathetic humans?"

Takuya couldn't respond to that. It was a simple answer; all Digimon were reborn, but for Lucemon to have died twice now, and come back both times with the same ambitions was hard to explain. After they had killed a Digimon, they returned to the egg and were purified, right?

"So you see," the fallen angel continued. "There is just no way to defeat me. You say that I have been defeated twice now, but if that were so, I would be a peace loving Digimon now, would I not?"

"Yeah, well maybe it's cause you're just to evil and cold hearted, that no matter how many times your data is scanned and purified, it's impossible for you to have a heart like you used to. You're so focused on yourself that purification just doesn't work on you."

Lucemon scowled, "I was going to recreate this world!" he screamed as if throwing a tantrum. "I was going to make it a new, peaceful world! All I asked was that the people of this world follow me and do as I wish, but you Legendary Warriors had to be revived and come to stop me once again!"

"And you admit that you wanted to take control over this world."

There was an awkward pause. No one moved, and there was no sound but the shuffling of uncomfortable feet.

"I simply wanted to help the Digimon of this world, but you meddlesome children kept on stopping me from doing that, so is it not you who are the enemy? I have no choice but to annihilate you in order to help the peace you have disrupted!"

"The peace that we disrupted?" BeoWulfmon shouted, very appalled. "Most of these Digimon didn't want to follow you! Until you started trying to make them all follow you and create a new "peace," they were fine!"

"Children, when will you see the error of your ways?" the angel said in a disappointing tone. His eyes scanned over all of them until settling on Ken, before he snapped his fingers.

Out of nowhere, Ken fell to his knees, grasping the back of his neck and crying out in pain.

"Ken?" Emotiomon leaned next to the boy.

Lucemon simply laughed, "Did you really think that Osamu would betray me in such a way as letting you go before I had what I wanted?"

Emotiomons' face scrunched up with rage as her boyfriend let out another thrill cry of agony as something was burning in his neck. "What did you do to him?" she demanded, starring daggers into the rookie Digimon.

"The dark spore," Hikari whispered before raising her voice for Lucemon to hear. "You did something to it, didn't you?"

Lucemon smiled, "Smart girl. I had it, would you say, upgraded? So now, I have control over it, allowing me to command Ken."

"Why would you want to tell him what to do?" Daisuke yelled. "It's not like he has any kind of powers or anything!"

"He doesn't, but Wormmon does, and I have a surprise," Lucemon clapped his hands and a Digimon came to him holding a box. He pulled out a golden, odd-shaped Digi-Egg.

"The Digi-Egg of Miracles!" Miyako exclaimed..

"Yes, and when it is in the hands of Ken, it allows Wormmon to digivolve to Kongoumon. And now, with one of the Digi-Destined and their Digimon under my control, I can wipe out your entire army!"

"But why Ken?" Iori demanded. "Why not someone else?"

"It's simple, really. Ken was the easiest to get control over, and with him under my control, it means that ImperialDramon is out of the game, thought he would have been nice to have on my side. Also, I know that none of you want to have to attack Wormmon, the dear Digimon who originally helped you to take down Ken before dying."

"How do you know that Wormmon won't go against Ken again?" Daisuke said.

"Well that could always happen, but he cares about his master to much to betray him, when I can easily kill him myself."

Ken stood up slowly and looked at ImperialDramon. "Stingmon," he said, and the insect Digimon knew what his partner wanted.

ImperialDramon shrank in size until the two champions were standing side by side.

Stingmon sent Ken an uneasy glance and noticed _that_ look in his eyes again. The same look he had as the Digimn Kaiser.

The insect Digimon de-digivoled back to Wormmon and watched as Lucemon tossed the Digi-Egg of Miracles to Ken, who caught it and stared at it for a moment before turning to Wormmon.

"Wormmon Golden Armor Digivolve to—Kongoumon!"

"Now, Kongoumon, attack them!" Ken ordered, smiling wickedly. "Wipe them all out!"

Kongoumon frowned, "Yes Master."

Ken smiled at the name his Digimon referred to him as. It felt good to be called "master" again.

The Digi-Destined stared in horror at the way Ken smiled when Wormmon addressed him. The Warriors hadn't seen Ken this way before, so it was new to them, and didn't seem as terrible since he was under Lucemons' control, but the terror that came over the other Digi-Destined faces told them that it had happened before.

"Now my followers, attack!" Lucemon shouted, and the Digimon on his side let out a loud battle cry, charging toward the Digi-Destined and their army.

"Fire when ready!" Seraphimon ordered to the archers and shooters.

Arrows and cannon balls flew over head, cannon balls sent by both the Digimon behind the wall, and the ToyAgumon that had morphed into the ship.

Digimon were hit in vital spots by arrows, and turned to data, leaving the warriors to run through and purify whom they could.

Kongoumon shouted attacks, ending the lives of good Digimon who were fighting for the Digital World, and the tank engines created by the ShadowToyAgumon went forward, firing as they moved.

The two sides continued to battle.

"Ken, snap out of it!" Daisuke cried, shaking his friend, as the other barked orders to Kongoumon as if Daisuke wasn't even there. "Don't do this, don't let Lucemon control you like this!"

Ken suddenly stopped barking orders and gripped his neck in pain, "Daisuke, I can't help it, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but—" he looked back at Daisuke and the dark look reappeared in his eyes.

Daisuke sighed with relief, seeing that Ken was still in there somewhere.

"Lucemon, allow me to take down Emotiomon," Cupidmon said, looking at her brother from where they sat next to each other watching the battle before them.

He turned to her, "She is to powerful for you," he said.

"No she isn't," Cupidmon protested. "She is distracted right now by Ken, and will be weaker than ever."

"Or she will take out her anger and hatred on you, and be more powerful than she has ever been before."

"Let me get rid of her, I know that I can do it."

Lucemon sighed, "Fine," he said. "But if anything happens to you, it is your own fault."

She nodded, "Thank you, Lucemon."

The female angel flew out of the seat and into the battlefield.

"And now your fate lies in our hands, Lucemon," a voice said above the angel.

The rookie looked up and saw the two Royal Knights floating over him.

"You want to kill me I take it?" he asked in a bored voice.

Crusadermon nodded, "But you will not defeat us so easily."

Dynasmon lifted him out of his seat and threw him to the ground about a dozen yards away.

"Kelly behind you!" Aldamon cried as a blast of light was fired at the warrior.

Emotiomon already saw it though, and swiftly moved out of the way, allowing the blast to be sucked into Mercurymons' shield and deflected at some of Lucemons followers.

"I guess you will be facing me," the warrior said without turning to face the angel behind her, already knowing who it was. "Cupidmon."

"I see those eyes on your wings really do allow you to see 360 degrees."

Emotiomon simply nodded, pulling out her sword and turning to face Cupidmon.

"Are you angry with us?" the angel asked in a mocking tone.

"No, not you," the warrior stated, trying to contain her anger. "I am angry with your brother, for he is the one who did planned this."

"What if I told you that taking control of Ken was my idea?"

Emotiomons' eyes all closed at the same time, "Then I would have to kill you."

Before Cupidmon could remark to that, a whip was in Emotiomons' hand and flying toward the Digimon, wrapping her in the string and causing the three spiked hearts to dig into the angels' flesh.

"You're quick," the angel stated, struggling to free herself from the bonds, but only causing the spikes to dig deeper into her. "And Lucemon was right when he said that you would be stronger."

"Well if you've forgotten, I'm known as Emotiomon, and apparently emotions strengthen me. I can feel your fear giving me more power than ever. But what could you be afraid of?"

"If I were you, I would be more worried about defeating me, rather than what I could be afraid of," came a voice behind her.

Emotiomon spun around and jabbed her sword through the air, barely missing the angel girl as her whip fell to the ground.

"Never look away from your enemy, or else they just might break out of whatever hold you have them in," Cupidmon said.

Emotiomon growled and charged at the rookie again with her sword, managing to slice into her arm and reveal data flowing through her veins.

"Y'know, for someone who wears so much armor and has so much hair, you're pretty fast when you want to be."

Emtiomon ignored her and charged again, this time managing to clip a few feathers off of one of the wings, causing Emotiomon to smirk at her success.

Cupidmon finally charged at the girl, flying past her and grabbing onto her hair from behind, pulling the warrior close to her.

"Don't get cocky just yet," the angel said, enclosing her wings around the warrior, who struggled desperately to escape the white feathers surrounding her.

The feathers all went from being soft and smooth to rough, sharp blades, jabbing into her from all around, growing longer and stronger to penetrate her armor.

She screamed in pain as the blades stabbed into her body, spilling blood and staining the feathers crimson read.

The wings loosened their hold and Cupidmon watched with a prideful expression as the warrior plummeted to the ground to be caught by BeoWulfmon, who looked up at the angel and scowled at the angel.

She simply waved to him with a smile, but was suddenly knocked out of the air by JagerLowemon flying into her, sending her falling to the ground with her arms and legs flailing.

"Kouji, finish her," Kouichi ordered his slightly younger brother while trying to keep the angel down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" the angel shrieked, obviously not enjoying having the warrior on top of her, squishing her.

Kouji put Emotiomon down and walked over to where his brother was holding down the angel. Raising his sword above his head, he let his arms fall, sending the sword through her and causing her to turn to data.

"It's time for you to pay for your actions," BeoWulfmon said, pulling out his D-Tector and absorbing the data that encircled the Digimon.

Cupidmon vanished and was replaced by a white Digi-Egg with angel wings that seemed to smile at him gratefully, "Please, help my brother change his ways," the egg said, before flying off to join where the other Digi-Eggs had been sent to.

Aldamon stared at the forms of the Royal Knights at his feet. Even at their full power, Lucemon had defeated them, but they had weakened him considerably.

Aldamon now stared, wide eyed, at the rookie level Digimon who stood before him. Lucemons' wings had feathers missing, and his outfit had been torn in some spots. There were bruises on his arms and legs, but there wasn't much else damage, though he had used a lot of power against the Royal Knights, resulting in slower instincts and movements, which meant that the fire warrior had a chance against him.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Lucemon!" Aldamon exclaimed, his voice full of malice and spite toward the Digimon. He knew that Lucemon was a rookie level, but never knew that a rookie could cause so much destruction and have so much power.

"Will I?" Lucemon asked, a wide grin appearing on his face.

To be continued…

Ooook, so I am starting the next chapter now, so that I can get it up sooner and just get it all over with, cause I find I hate it when I get this close to the end and I still have more to do. And yes, Cupidmon is gone for good, and has been totally purified, and the next chapter will have a BIG surprise! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Uh, warning? You may be a little sad in this chapter, so don't blame me if you start crying, or are very shocked about what happens…

Chapter 14

Tamers

Aldamon found that he couldn't move as Lucemon's smile pierced through his mind, making him feel numb.

Could he really end Lucemon on his own? The angel had defeated the Royal Knights, some of the most powerful Digimon out there.

_I have to. I will be the one to stop Lucemon, but then…_he turned and looked at Ken who was barking orders, but then stopped and fell to his knees again, holding his head as if in pain, before going back to yelling at Kongoumon. _What if he is the only one who can get Ken back to normal, and if we kill him, Ken will stay like this?_

He didn't have time to consider what he would do before he noticed eight figures flying onto the battlefield from behind Lucemon. There was four Digimon, and four humans, all looked to be around his age. _Humans!_ More Digi-Destined?

Lucemon was also shocked by the newcomers, and stared at them for a moment.

"Back up is here!" one of the kids yelled. He wore a blue shirt and goggles.

"Who are you?" BeoWulfmon asked as they got closer to where the other warriors were fighting, pretty far away from Aldamon and Lucemon.

"They call us Digimon Tamers," another said. He wore an orange shirt and had dark blue hair.

"We saw the battle from a ways down, and we thought we would help out," another said. He had brown hair and wore a brown shirt with what looked like some armor on his shoulder.

"Well you got here just in time!" Zephyrmon called.

There was a girl among the "Tamers" but she just nodded. She had orange hair and wore a blue and white shirt with a heart on it.

"Guilmon digivolve to—Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to—Kyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to—Gargomon!"

The other Digimon was in champion form already, so they four leapt into action, taking down Digimon left and right.

"Ken?" the Tamer with brown hair asked, walking toward where Ken was barking orders to Kongoumon, telling him to destroy ExVeemon, while Daisuke was doing everything he could to snap him out of it.

Ken looked up when the Tamer called his name.

"Ken, is that you?"

Daisuke looked at the other boy, "You know Ken?"

The boy—Ryou—nodded. "I was friends with his brother, and I went to the Digital World with him."

"Do you know how to snap him out of it then?" Daisuke asked. "I've tried everything, but Lucemon has him under his control!"

"Lucemon?"

"Yeah, that Digimon over there with Aldamon," Daisuke pointed.

Ryou slapped Ken across the face, but there was no change. "Well, that didn't work."

Daisuke sweat dropped, "You thought it would?"

"Well, yeah, normally it works when someone goes psycho, so slap them really hard."

Daisuke felt as if he was the one who had just been slapped, _this guy's worse than me!_

"Well, my guess is that if you guys can stop Lucemon, Ken will be back to normal again… I think."

"Hey! Aldamon!" Daisuke called. "Beat Lucemon, and Ken should be back to normal!"

Aldamon nodded, "I'm working on it!" he called back, just barely dodging one of Lucemons attacks and throwing his own.

"Atomic inferno!" rocketing fireball missiles shot from his Rudri Tarpana, flying past Lucemon, though some of them were able to hit the fallen angel. While the Digimon was stunned, Aldamon took one last shot, "SOLARWIND DESTROYER!"

Lucemon had no time to react as the giant fireball flew directly at him and hit him dead on.

"Kouji, I need you!" Aldamon called.

"Right," BeoWulfmon, rushing over to where Takuya stood over Lucemon.

The angel laughed at the two as Kouji lifted his sword.

"TICKING DOOM!" before Kouji had a chance to jab his sword through Lucemon, the horrible ticking sound flowed through all of the enemy's ears, affecting all of them, and causing a cry of pain from behind them.

The two turned around and saw Lucemon on his knees, holding his ears as if they might explode.

"He…" Aldamon started, deciding to forget about the other Lucemon that they were about to kill.

"Frozen hunter!" BeoWulfmon held up his sword and out came the wolf, charging at Lucemon. The fusion warrior of light went with it, stabbing his sword through Lucemon and causing him to become data.

"Thanks Mindy!" Aldamon called to the girl who floated about them.

She smiled, "No problem, now hurry up and purify him!"

Takuya pulled out his D-tector and held it to Lucemon, who was surrounded in a very large cocoon of data.

"Time for you to be done with, Lucemon, once and for all."

The data all flew into the black and red D-Tector, leaving only an egg behind.

The egg looked like Cupidmons', but it was black with white angel wings, instead of pure white.

What remained of Lucemons army retreated, screaming in terror of what might be done to them in they stuck around any longer than they had to.

All of the Warriors de-digivolved back into humans, and the Digimon all shrunk back to in training, though ExVeemon went back to being Veemon.

"You're all—" Takato asked, looking at the children who, only seconds before were fierce Digimon.

"Human," Ruki finished for him.

The Warriors all nodded.

"I'm Takuya, and this is Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Mindy, and—" he paused. "Where's Kelly?"

Kouji went on high alert, "she was attacked by Cupidmon!"

The Warrior of Light ran off to find his sister, finding her De-Digivolved and lying on the ground, still bleeding in some places.

"Kou…ji?" she asked, moving her eyes to look up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's me. You're gonna be ok."

The others came running a second later, well, everyone besides Ken.

"Is she?" Izumi asked, but having the heart to finish the question.

Kouji shook his head, "No, but she needs help."

Kouichi leaned down next to his brother, "She'll be ok," he whispered to his younger sibling.

Kouji nodded, "Yeah."

Seraphimon and the other Celestial Digimon and Warriors had come shortly after they found Kelly.

Seraphimon lifted the girl into his arms and said that she would be ok, though mostly for the other children's sake. He wasn't sure if she would live or not.

Ophanimon told him that if she were to live, that she would have a few scares from where the blades from Cupidmons wings stabbed in and went to deep.

They had all been given rooms, though Ken hadn't said anything since the battle, and didn't seem to be himself.

Kouji and Kouichi had a room that they were to share, but they didn't mind so much, because it meant that they got to spend more time together, and at least be together while their sister was in such a condition as this one.

They both sat on Kouichi's bed, speaking silently, just incase somebody out in the hall or in the room next to them could hear them.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Kouji asked, all the walls he used to cover up his emotions crumbling away during this time.

The first and last time any of his friends had seen him cry was when they found Kouichi after they got back from the Digital World. Even his brother had seen no emotion from him besides joy and anger.

Kouichi had his arms around his brother. He knew that Kouji and Kelly were closer than he was with her, and he didn't know why, but he didn't mind it, because it seemed that he was closer to the team than Kouji was, so it was good for his brother to have someone besides him to be close to, even if they were related and she lived half way across the world.

They both said how they were worried about how Ken was taking it at the moment, not being in control of himself during the battle and making Wormmon kill all of those Digimon.

"I caught her after she was attacked," Kouji said silently. "I should have done something then, but I only thought was on killing Cupidmon. You saw what she did, Kouichi, you saw that attack."

Kouichi nodded, "And I also saw what Kelly was doing. They got into a catfight, and Kelly had the upper hand, until Cupidmon fought back. No one saw what was coming, Kouji, just ask anyone who saw what was happening. There was nothing either of us could have done to stop it from happening."

"Seraphimon doesn't think she'll survive," Kouji said, shoving his face into his brothers' shoulder. "He won't tell anyone, but he doubts that there is any chance of survival for her."

"They are doubts, Kouji, not reality. Kelly will pull through," he wrapped both of his arms around his brothers shoulders, "She always does."

And that was how they stayed for the rest of the night. The older holding the younger one like there was no tomorrow. Kouji, for the first time since they got back from the Digital World, cried into his brothers' shoulder and admitted that he was afraid.

"Ken?" Ryou knocked on the door to the room. "Yo, Ken!"

There was no answer.

Ryou sighed. He hadn't seen Ken since they last fought Milleniumon. He wanted answers, like how Osamu as doing, and how Ken came to be in this Digital World. He wanted to know how Lucemon had been controlling him during the battle.

"Ken, can I come in?"

The door opened a crack, "Ryou!" Wormmon said from behind the door in a very cheerful voice. He stepped outside of the room and shut the door behind him. "Ken is asleep right now."

"Well, how long has he been asleep?"

"Since we came back from the battle," Wormmon said in a worried voice. "This happens a lot, and sometimes he won't wake up for a couple of days, depending on what happened."

Ryou sighed, "He won't wake up?"

Wormmon shook his head.

"Hey, I was just wondering, how was Lucemon able to control Ken during that battle?"

"I think you should ask Ken about that. But even then, he might not feel like answering you."

"Why not?" Ryou asked. "We were friends before, can't he at least tell me why he seemed to be going insane today?"

"It's hard for Ken to talk about it, and he doesn't remember who you are."

"He… doesn't remember?"

Wormmon shook his head, "After we got back from the Digital World, something happened to him, and he doesn't remember very much from that trip, if nothing at all."

"Does it have to do with him getting sick?" Ryou asked.

"Like I said, you should ask him once he wakes up," Wormmon said. "Now I need to go be with him incase he needs anything."

Wormmon scurried back into the room and shut the door behind him.

The insect Digimon looked at his partner from the floor. He hadn't seen Ken like this in a while, but he knew it had to do with what Lucemon had done.

Wormmon climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to his partner so that he could hear his breathing, soft and slow.

He had heard about what had happened when Ken went back home after running away to the Digital World, and he knew that Ken had blamed himself for everything that had happened.

"Ken?" Wormmon whispered in his partners' ear, unsure if he could hear him or not. "It wasn't your fault."

The Digimon could have sworn that he felt the boy next to him shaking, but decided it was just the boy shifting in his sleep, but when he leaned in to rub against his friends face, he felt something wet.

"Are you crying, Ken?" he asked, laying down close so that the boy would know that Wormmon wasn't mad at him.

"You called me master…" Ken said softly. "And for a minute… I wanted you to say it again."

Wormmon shook his little head, but ended up moving nearly the rest of his body as well. "You weren't yourself," he said. "Just like when Arukenimon was around, you weren't thinking straight, that's all."

Ken closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted to believe Wormmon, but he was still worried that he would, someday, go back to his old ways. He knew that if that were to happen, Wormmon wouldn't leave him still, but he wished that the small Digimon would. It would mean that Ken wasn't going to hurt him.

Ken then wrapped his arms around the Digimon, and Wormmon snuggled closer to the human, putting his small head to the boy's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"What did that Tamer want?" Ken finally asked.

"He wanted to talk to you," Wormmon answered. "Ken, do you remember going to the Digital World before Osamu died?"

Ken didn't say anything, but seemed to be deep in thought, "I remember a little bit of it, but not much. But there was another human there, right?"

Wormmon nodded "His name was Ryou. You two battled Milleniumon together, but after you defeated him you got hit by something and got sick. You stayed in the Digital World for two weeks and me and Ryou by your side, and when you finally got better, we sent you home."

"It was the Dark Spore, wasn't it?"

"It hasn't been confirmed, but it's a good guess."

"But what does the Tamer have to do with any of this?"

"Ken, that Tamer's name is Ryou Akiyama, and you battled Milleniumon with him. He probably would have said something sooner, but it probably just didn't feel like the right time to mention any of it, with Kelly in such bad condition."

Ken closed his eyes before opening them again, as if blinking in very slow motion. "Is there any news about how she's doing?"

Wormmon shook his whole body this time, deciding to not bother trying just his head. "Seraphimon said that she would be fine, but I don't think he believes it himself…"

"I should have protected her…"

"Don't say that Ken, there was nothing you could have done," Wormmon said, putting his hands on his partners arm. "Kouji was there, and he said that no one saw the attack coming, so there was no way anyone could have done anything. If you had tried to protect her, even if you could have, you would have ended up injured instead, and probably would have died. Kelly had armor to protect her, but you would have had nothing, and knowing Kelly, she would have blamed herself and—"

"I get it," Ken said with a small smile at how much detail Wormmon was going into. The Digimon had a point, but he still felt that he should have done something.

"Ryou said he wanted to talk to you when you woke up," Wormmon offered. "Do you want to go find him?"

"Not just yet," Ken said. "It can wait a little while longer."

Wormmon nodded, "If you want," he snuggled back against his partner and fell asleep.

Ken looked at his Digimon partner and smiled.

Daisuke sat with the rest of his group against the wall of a hallway. Ken had gone to his room, but the others all decided to wait outside of the room where the Celestial Digimon were talking.

To be honest, he was worried about Kelly. Yeah, he didn't know the girl very well, but she grew on him, and he knew that if she were to die, then Ken would be in worse shape than he was as the Digimon Kaiser.

They could hear buts and pieces of a conversation, but not enough for it to be made out clearly, so they just sat and waited, no one speaking, all of them thinking about what would happen to both teams if Kelly were to die today.

They all knew that Kouji and Kouichi would take it as very bad news. Though they didn't know the other group of Digi-Destined very well, they did know that Kouji and Kouichi were both very close to their sister, though more so Kouji.

Takuya would probably be down for a while, but after a few months, maybe a year, he would go back to his normal, happy-go-lucky self, and continue on in life, every so often, though, maybe he would sit in his room and cry for the loss of his friend, but he wouldn't let anyone see it.

Tomoki would be devastated, that much was obvious. He was the younger one of the team, and for him to lose a friend before he even hit Junior High School would just be cruel.

Izumi and Junpei they weren't sure about. Maybe Junpei would just eat some more chocolate, and maybe offer some to Izumi, who would sadly accept, and they would sit together with their chocolate bars and talk about how much fun they had in their short time with Kelly.

Mindy would be pretty bad. They had all heard that before the Digital World, the two were best friends, completely insufferable. They were almost like twins before Kelly knew that she was really a triplet. But the worst part for Mindy would probably be that she had to go back to American on her own, and tell her mom—who they heard loved Kelly like her own daughter—that Kelly had been killed by a Digital Monster, and would sadly not be sleeping over again. Yes, they had heard much about the sleepovers that the girls had, telling ghost stories—some true, some not—and playing games such as Guitar Hero and Sing Star. For Mindy, it would be like losing her only sister, and it would be hard.

Ellie, though they barely knew her, would be sad about the loss, but probably move on. From what they had heard, Mindy and her family treated Kelly more like family than the Petrelli's had. It was almost like the Shields had been Kelly's second adoptive family, and might even be more devastated by the loss of the girl than her legal family was.

This team would be sad, though they didn't know her to well. But she was still their friend, and none of them would have wanted her to die, so why did she have to come so close? This team had been the one to do whatever they could to not kill Digimon unless there was no other way, and even then they didn't like it, but for their friend, their comrade to come this close? If she died, then killing Digimon would be nothing.

You hear about death on the news all the time, about the way the body had been cut open, or the way the victim had been shot through the head, and it always meant nothing for kids. For grown ups it always seemed to mean something, but for kids to hear about the death of an adult that they didn't even know, or had never even heard of wasn't a big deal. When you hear about a kid close to your age, though, who was killed in a school or drive-by shooting, that was sad, but you got over it.

Death seemed to be a weird thing. When it was someone you didn't know, you didn't care, if it was someone close to your age, you thought it sad, but you moved on. But what do you feel when a friend dies? When a girl you just met, but feel like you've known each other forever not only dies, but dies on a battlefield, fighting a war for a different world, how do you feel?

So they all sat in silence until they heard footsteps approaching.

Daisuke looked up and saw the other Digi-Destined walking toward them and sit down next to them against the wall. Kouji and Kouichi weren't there.

"Any news?" Takuya asked, sitting down next to Daisuke.

The goggle head shook his head and frowned.

"I'm sure she'll be ok though," he offered when he noticed the way Takuya dropped his head.

"Yeah," the warrior said quietly.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Ophanimon came out.

"Children, I have some news," the Digimon said, not the least bit surprised about the humans all sitting outside the door.

To be continued…

Yeah, sorry if it was a little boring and if anyone was to OOC or anything, or if any of it just made no sense at all, but I just kind of did what came to me, or else this chapter wouldn't have been up until about September…

Well, Review and let me know what you thought, and hopefully the next one will be up soon, cause there are going to be two more chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, so the rest of the story will be a little more boring, but it will probably be happier than the last chapter. There won't really be any more action stuff, but there will be some other twists, so let's see if I can get it into two chapters! And also, I decided that this chapter needed a bit more Mindy, cause she hasn't really been in here very often… and I forgot about what I had been planning to do with her in this book, so I might make a oneshot about it…

Chapter 15

The Digital Warp

_It is said that in the Digital World there is a warp that will show you your future. Anyone who enters it, though, must enter with a partner, or they will be lost and never return to the Digital World._

_The warp is a very dangerous place, though many Digimon travel years and years to find it, hoping that they will learn what they will do. Some find that they will one day take part in destroying the Digital World, so they go and hide themselves away, hoping that they won't turn to evil. Others find that they will do great things and help the Digital World greatly, and they boast to others about the deeds that they will do, which leads to their downfall._

_No human has ever entered the warp, for no one knows what will happen to them, but the Digimon's guess is that the human will break up into small particles of data and die, though no one knows for sure._

The group looked at Ophanimon and all thought the same thing. Kelly had died.

"Children, I have news," the Digimon had said, though no one could tell what her expression was. The female Ophanimon then looked back inside the room and motioned inside.

Mindy shoved her way to the front, expecting to see her best friend lying dead on a bed, but was surprised at what she saw. She saw her best friend, but she wasn't dead, or lying in a bed covered in scratches and bandages like she should have been. She was standing in the middle of the room, absently admiring the smooth, scar-free skin on her arms, not even noticing her friends standing in the doorway.

She eventually looked up and was greeted by the shocked faces of her friends.

"Kelly?" Mindy asked.

Kelly smiled and ran to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so happy you're ok!" the younger girl cried, holding onto her friend as if she would never let go again.

Mindy pulled Kelly away and looked over the younger girl, amazed that there wasn't even a scar on the girls' body. "Me? You're the one who got stabbed about 50 times and wasn't responding to anyone!" There were tears starting to form in the girls eyes.

Kelly laughed, "True, but I was also the one who couldn't know if you were ok or not."

The three Celestial Digimon watched the two laugh their heads off, but decided to step in when they both fell to the floor gripping their stomachs as they continued to laugh.

The other Digi-Destined began to laugh as well at the sight of the two girls literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"I think we should have a talk," Seraphimon finally said, though he couldn't help but smile as the girls wiped tears from their eyes.

Kelly nodded, "Where's Kouji and Kouichi?" she asked. "And Ken?"

The Tamers chose that moment to walk in.

"Ken is asleep last I heard," Ryou said.

Kelly nodded and looked at the ground before looking back at the group with a very confused look, "Who're you?"

"Oh, I'm Takato, and this is Jian, Ruki, and Ryou," the goggle head in the blue shirt said.

"What is it with you guys and wearing goggles?" Kelly screamed.

The others laughed at the remark, though some were also wondering the same thing.

"Well, if we're gonna have a talk, then we should get Kouji, Kouichi and Ken," Iori said.

"I'll get them," Kelly said.

The girl left the room before anyone could respond.

Kelly forgot to ask which room was which, so she ended up just running down the hall knocking on doors while waiting for someone to open one.

She stopped in front of one door, however, and simply pushed it open.

"Hello-o!" she sang as the door opened and light streamed in through the open door.

She knew who would be in there somehow, so she simply stood in the doorway and smiled at the faces of the two boys in the room.

The faces immediately turned into smiles, though; as they realized that what they were seeing was real.

Before waiting for any other response from them, she jumped into her brothers, causing them to fall backwards on the bed they were sitting on.

"What happened to you?" Kouichi asked.

"I'll tell you later, but everyone is waiting for us right now in the main hall. I'll meet you guys there, 'cause I gotta find Ken."

"Oh, all the way at the end of the hall," Kouichi said, hoping that his sister heard him when she ran out of the room.

The girl ran down the hall and stopped at in front of a door at the end of it, knocking on it five times before impatiently tapping her foot on the ground as she waiting for twenty seconds.

Wormmon opened the door and stared at her as if he was seeing a dead person.

"Kelly?" the insect type Digimon asked, but more just to make sure that it was really her.

The young girl smiled an unusually big smile and nodded, "Is Ken in there?"

Wormmon nodded and went back into the room, motioning for Kelly to follow.

Ken was lying in bed, though he wasn't asleep, so she wondered is he was feeling ok or not, but she moved deeper into the room and watched as Wormmon climbed onto the bed and whispered something into his partners ear, causing the boy to jump upright and stare at her.

She smiled at him for a minute, trying not to laugh at the look on his face, but she got bored after a few minutes and decided to just answer his question. She jumped onto him the same way she had her brothers, and wrapped her arms tightly around him as if she would never let go.

"What happened to you?" the boy asked, not bothering to loosen her death grip.

"We gotta go meet up with the others," she said. "But I'll explain on the way."

The two and Wormmon left the room and started walking down the hall slowly, deciding to take their time.

"So what happened to you?" Ken asked again.

"Well, I think I died…" she started, but decided to clarify when she saw the look that she received from the boy. "I died, but when I did, I saw someone, and they told me that I had a future, and it wasn't my time to die just yet."

"Did she tell you what that future was?"

Kelly nodded, "She said I was going to save another world, though one that I know very well."

"So she kept you alive then, and healed everything?"

"Yeah, but I just wish I knew what world I have to save next…" She trailed off as they reached the room where everyone was waiting, and they stepped in.

"Please, children, take a seat," Ophanimon said, motioning to two open seats around a table. As expected, the other Digi-Destined were at the table and waiting.

"We have matters to discuss, now that Lucemon is destroyed, and there is once again peace in this world," Seraphimon started.

Kelly looked around and saw that Bokomon and Neemon were also among the Digi-Destined.

"There is a warp in the Digital World that allows people to see what their future will be. Not very many Digimon know where this warp is, aside from us Celestial Digimon, Lucemon knew, along with a handful of others who got the information from Lucemon or others who knew," Ophanimon explained. She pointed at two people. Kouji was one of them, and it took Kelly a few seconds to figure out that she was the other. "You two have a destiny there, and must journey there," the paused when some people began to stand up and ask when they would be leaving. "Alone," she finished.

"But what if they run into Digimon who still follow Lucemon on the way?" Takuya asked, standing up and slamming his hands flat out on the table.

"They will be safe together," Seraphimon said. "And as we've seen, it takes a lot to kill Kelly."

Kelly blushed as everyone in the room turned to her.

Ken, who sat beside the Warrior of Love, was equally upset that he couldn't accompany her, and was also worried that she and Kouji could be attacked, but knew that if she still had much more to do, then she should be fine.

"I have heard of this warp," Bokomon said. "I have not been there myself, but I have heard many stories about it, some saying that when two people go and get separated in there, they don't came back out…" his voice trailing off at the end once he noticed the looks he received from people.

"They will be leaving as soon as they can," Cherubimon said, and turned to the other Digi-Destined. "You from the past are to return home now, so say your goodbyes and head back through the portal. If you stay much longer, your future could be drastically changed."

The Digi-Destined all had solemn looks at the news.

"You four, though," Seraphimon said, pointing at their newest arrivals. "How did you arrive here in this Digital World, when you are clearly from the past?"

"Well, I'm not really sure either," Takato said.

"Well either way, you should also be getting back home. If we change anything that happened, everything could be changed," Cherubimon said.

The group nodded their agreement, though they would have liked the others to stay longer.

They all left the room and went to where the portal was. Out by the sign that read "Forest Terminal," where the train tracks ended and the fog grew so thick that you couldn't see where you stepped. The small restaurant that had been there had been destroyed when Lucemon attacked, and the Digimon who ran it was nowhere in sight.

They said their goodbyes and hoped that they might meet again in their time.

It was hardest though, for Kelly and Ken.

"I'll always love you," Kelly said to him while they stood with their arms around each other.

Ken nodded his agreement to the statement, unsure of what to say. "When you get back, find me," he said, before kissing her on the lips and following the others through the portal back to their world.

Kelly simply watched as he left, disappearing into data. She felt something wet on her face, and realized that she had been crying.

She wiped away the tears and turned to Kouji, "Get ready," she said.

He nodded, "We leave tonight?"

"Yeah," she said, turning and walking back to the castle.

Kelly and Kouji walked through a desert. They had been walking for a few hours, and were following a map that the Celestial Digimon had drawn out for them.

They entered into a dark forest, and Kelly silently put her arm around her brothers, moving closer to him. It had grown significantly colder in the woods, and it was much darker than the blackest of night if that was even possible.

Kouji didn't mind his sister being closer to him, mostly because he was getting cold to, and it seemed that the farther they got into the forest, the colder it got.

_Fwee!_

Kelly jumped as she heard something in the trees. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. They hadn't said anything since they entered the forest.

Kouji shook his head, but looked around while they continued walking.

They listened for a few minutes and there was nothing. Then there was a rustling in the trees. They both heard it that time.

"You hear that?" Kouji asked, glaring at the trees.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from over there," she said, pointing at an area of the forest that got even darker (if that was even possible.) There was a thick layer of fog on the ground in that area, and it branched into a separate path than the one they had been following.

_Twing!_

The two looked and saw a mace on a long chain imbedded into a tree behind them.

"_Who goes there?" _a dark, raspy voice asked.

"We're looking for the warp," Kouji said, noticing how Kelly very quickly coward behind him.

The mace shot back in the direction the chain was coming from, and a Phantomon came out of the shadows.

"Then you've come to the right place," he said. "Follow me."

Kelly regained her bearings and the siblings followed the Phantomon, ready for an attack at any second should it come.

"I will not harm you," the Digimon said. "No, no, no, I heard that you were coming, and I also heard that you have very serious business with the warp."

"Yes, we were sent to find it by Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon," Kouji said, noting that Kelly was still hanging behind him, though not far back.

"Then they told you of the dangers in it?" Phantomon asked chuckling.

Kouji ignored the odd behavior and continued, "We heard that you need to go in with another person, and you need to stay together."

"Yes, smart ones you are!" the Digimon cheered. "I am a guide who leads wanderers to the warp, though… not very many have come back out."

"We will come out," Kelly said, almost to herself. "We have to…"

There was no more talking as they followed the guide for what felt like an hour longer, until they reached a path of sky blue and lavender data. They had reached the warp.

"That doesn't look so dangerous," Kouji remarked as they walked toward it.

"It is much different on the inside," their guide said, his eyes narrowing. "Inside there are very strong winds that try to pull you away, separating you from the outside world and never letting you return. Only very few have returned, and they told me all about it."

"Well, thanks for your help," Kouji and Kelly both said at the same time.

The Phantomon smiled, though they couldn't see it, only that his eyes were squinting in a happy manner, "Glad to be of service to the Digi-Destined. I heard about the battle with Lucemon, and I owe you much gratitude and thanks for what you did." He turned to Kelly, "Especially you, Warrior of Emotions."

"Emotions?" Kelly asked, but she had no more time to ponder the though, for Phantomon vanished into thin air, leaving behind a trail of smoke that rose to the sky while his laughter echoed through the wood. And then it was silent, except for the occasional "_hoot! Hoot!"_ of an owl-like creature.

The two looked at each other before holding out their hands slowly to the warp, unsure of what would happen when they entered.

They held hands and stepped onto the path, and then they did, the forest vanished from around them and winds picked up, getting faster every time that it blew. Data and numbers flew past them everywhere; all zeros and ones in bunches flying around as if being transported to different computers.

And then pictures started morphing in black around each of them. They were hard to make out, and even harder to focus on when the winds picked up and it was getting harder and harder to hold on to the others hand.

And then it happened.

They let go.

The winds blew so hard and so fast that the brother and sisters' hands got separated!

They grabbed for each other, but it didn't work. They called the others name but found that they couldn't speak. Their bodies would not do what they commanded them to, and soon they found the warp vanishing, and blackness engulfed them both.

Kouji woke up by a fire. His head was pounding and the hooting he was hearing didn't make the pain any better.

He sat up slowly and found his bandana had been set up under his head as a makeshift pillow, but his ponytail was still in place.

"Good job, Warrior of Light," a dark, raspy voice said from behind him.

He turned and found Phantomon sitting—or standing, he couldn't figure out which one—in a tree.

"You made it out, and the future you have is to be continued here."

"Where's Kelly?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that the Warrior of Emotion has a different path, and will not be returning for quite some time. She did not make it out of the warp, and it led her to where her next adventure will begin."

Kouji thought that he would hit the Digimon. His sister was gone, maybe in a different world than home or this world.

He shouldn't have let go of her hand. He could have stopped it from happening. What if they got back and found Ken? What would he say if he heard? But Kouji lost her, and he wouldn't rest until she was found. He was her brother and he couldn't even protect his sister.

He realized that he had balled his hands into fists, and they were now turning a bright white.

Phantomon floated down, "the forest tells me that your friend are awaiting for you to return."

The Warrior of Light nodded and grabbed his bandana, tying it around his head and standing up.

"Thanks for your help," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk out of the forest.

"There are many dark creatures in this forest," Phantomon warned. "It would be wise to Digivolve; you will get out sooner, and be a less likely target."

"Thanks for the advice," Kouji said. He fiddled around in his pocket and pulled out his Digivice.

"It couldn't be helped," Phantomon said. "The warp has a mind of it's own, and if you go in, you hold the risk of never coming back out on this end. There are warps in every world, and the Warrior of Emotions could have come out of any one of those."

Kouji ignored him. He didn't want to hear about this right now. He had nearly lost his sister to death, and now he was finding out that she is in a different world.

He Beast Spirit Evolved into KendoGarurumon and sped out of the woods on his wheels, getting as far away from the forest and the warp as he could, though he still didn't arrive at the castle for another few hours.

When Kouji arrived back at the castle, everyone greeted him with open arms, and then the question came up.

"Where's Kelly?" Mindy asked.

Kouji sighed. He hadn't wanted Mindy to be the first one to ask that question. "She has other things to do. She won't be coming back."

Kouji felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him, though the only ones that weren't were the 3 Celestial Digimon. They knew that this was going to happen.

"Children, it is time for you to return home," Ophanimon said. "Kelly will return one day, and she will be a stronger person, but until then, you will have to get along without her."

Ellie seemed pretty upset about the news, and everyone had thought that the older girl would break out into tears, but she didn't.

The children said goodbye to the Digimon, and stepped through the portal.

They arrived back where they had first put the portal together. In the park where the tree had once been standing back when Kouji first met Kelly and Mindy and brought them to the Digital World.

"Well, I need to get home," Ellie announced. She turned to Mindy, "You wanna come with me?"

The younger teen nodded and said goodbye to her friends, getting emails though, so that they could communicate about what was going on with Kelly, and share any news that they might find out.

Ellie also promised to let the others know if Kelly returned home.

The two girls left through the portal, leaving the original group alone in the park.

"I can't believe it's really over," Izumi sighed, sitting down on a nearby picnic table.

Takuya smiled and sat down with her "Lucemon is really gone this time."

The kids all sat at the table, discussing the recent Digital World events.

Some people walked passed them and mumbled, "oh look, some kids playing pretend!" when they saw Takuya reenacting the battle against Lucemon, "How cute!" another said.

And that was that. Everyone went on living, though this did still think about Kelly sometimes, but they tried to forget about the pain of leaving her behind.

"Don't worry," Kouji finally said one day. "She'll come back. She always does."

That caused the gang to smile.

Things were going to be fine, and they would all go back to normal. Kelly would show up again some day; that much was obvious, though they did wonder if she would change much until then.

Kelly awoke and found herself lying on the floor of her room.

She looked around and heard the excited, gleeful cries of Mrs. Petrelli, but she knew that they weren't about her. Ellie must have just gotten back.

So the warp sent her back here.

She wondered what adventure she had in store for herself next, and she smiled at the thought.

Her head hurt, but she ignored it and ran down the stairs to find Ellie, who cried when she saw her, and picked her up like you would a crying child.

Kelly asked her to not tell the others that she was here, though, for the sake of when she left again. Ellie understood, and promised not to.

It wasn't until a week later that adventure came knocking, and everyone knows that when adventure knocks on the door of Kelly Minamoto, she answers it warmly and gladly accepts the challenge.

A/N So what do you think?

GUESS WHAT!

IT'S NOT DONE YET!

One more chapter and it will be all finished, and then I will start my (drum roll please!) **drums start playing** EPIC, ALL OUT, ANIME CROSS OVER! If you know of any anime that you would like to see featured, just let me know what it's called and I'll see what I can do!


	16. Chapter 16

So this is the final chapter, like, seriously…

I want to thank everyone for reading, and thank those of you who reviewed and favourited! This is my second story to write and finish, and though I am happy for it to be over, I will miss updating for you all.

This takes place after Kelly's latest adventure, which is a Zelda story that I am working on, but I think is on Hiatus at the moment, so it will not be updated soon, but if you are interested then you can read it to kind of get a k=hint of what happened. If not, I will mention it a little bit in this chapter, just briefly going over what happened to her.

Chapter 16

This is the Story of…

There is a story about a creature called a Halfling, or a Hobbit, who traveled in search of treasure, slew a dragon, and returned back to his quiet home with many riches and a magic ring, but that is not this story. There is a tale about another Hobbit who created a fellowship and went off to destroy the magic ring, but this is not that story. There is a story about a cat in a hat, who was very naughty, but this is not that story. There is a story about a young Ninja who wanted to be Hokage, but this is not this story. There is a story about a girl who went through worlds and saved them from dark people, all the while looking for her true family. This is that story.

Kelly had started out visiting a world where Shinobi and Kunoichi (male and female ninja) were the main power, and they used special jutsu to defeat many villains. She then went back home and the story made the news, so he family moved and changed their last name, hoping to get away from the reporters.

She had saved the Digital World twice now, and she left home again to save the world of Link and Zelda, but that is also another story.

But for those of you who are wondering, here is what happened to Kelly after she returned from her adventure in Hyrule…

Tamachi Japan, December 24th.

Kelly had been missing for about six months after the warp. Mrs. Petrelli had filed a missing persons shortly after the girl disappeared again, and the report had traveled to Japan, the police thinking that if her biological family was there, she might turn up there at some point.

The case caught the eye of a particular detective, though. Detective Ichijouji.

"Hey Ken, you hear about the missing girl?" a cop had asked him as he looked over the file.

Kan Ichijouji nodded and replied, "the name rings a bell in my mind."

"You think you could put a name to a face?" the officer replied, handing him a picture. "This came in today."

Ken took the photo and looked it over, and instantly knew whom it was.

"You know her?" the cop asked, looking over the detectives shoulder.

"Yeah, she's an old friend," he replied. "Very old…"

Kelly found herself in snowy streets in early morning. She could tell that she was in Japan, seeing bright shining lights and the familiar Japanese style of writing on buildings. She knew a little Japanese, though not very much.

She stood up and noticed that she was dressed appropriately for the snowy whether, wearing her usual black skinny jeans, Converse One Stars, and a pink sweater with a black heart on it. She also wore a black hat that rested on the back of her head, though slightly on the top.

It wasn't to cold, but she still shivered, and thought about where she would go.

She could read a little bit of Japanese, so she recognized the characters that read Tamachi.

She decided to move to the sidewalk and look around. She walked for a while and followed what signs she could read. There was a train station on her right, and what looked like a police station behind her.

She started walking, but stopped when she saw a man who looked very familiar walking toward her.

He wore a lab coat, suit pants, and a green button-down shirt. His hair was cut at an angle, going down longer in the front than the back.

She knew him, but she couldn't put a name to the matured face, though he looked at her curiously, stopping and smiling at her.

"Hello," he said. He spoke English, which was good for her.

"H-Hello," she said nervously. Why couldn't she figure out who it was?

"You're Kelly, right?" the man asked.

She stepped back slightly, a little worried as to how he knew her name, but calmed down when she saw that he was obviously a detective, and remembered that she had been missing for quite a while, and knowing Mrs. Petrelli, there was a huge search party sent out.

She nodded, "Yeah, Kelly Petrelli."

He smiled, though it looked sad, "I'm Detective Ichijouji," the man replied. "I was assigned to a case involving you. Why don't you come back to the station with me, and we'll get things sorted out?"

She nodded. The name rang a bell, but she still couldn't put a name to the man she was with.

They walked to the station, which wasn't very far away, and went inside.

"Hey Ken," an officer at the main desk greeted. "Who's the girl?"

_Ken?_ Kelly thought. _This is Ken?_

"Kelly Petrelli," Ken replied. "Found her just now. The girl from the missing persons case in America."

_Pft, figures she would freak out so much as to send the case to Japan…_

"Great!" the man said. "I'll get someone to debrief her while I try to contact her family. I'm sure that they would be very happy to hear it!"

"I can do it, it's fine," Ken said.

"You sure?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, it was my case anyway," the detective smiled.

"Well, ok then. I'll try to contact the family in America then."

Kelly followed Ken down the hall and into a room toward the end. There was a table and two chairs set up.

"Are you hungry?" Ken asked, motioning for Kelly to sit in one of the chairs.

She shook her head, "No."

"Ok," the man sat down across from her at the table. "Do you have any questions about what's going on?"

"A few," she replied. "Some of which involve you."

"Understandable," he replied, folding his hands on the table and smiling. He still had the same smile. "How about we start with the ones related to the case first."

"Fine," she agreed. She wasn't upset, but it was just awkward talking to him now. "How long have I been gone?"

"Six months," he answered. "Ellie told the police that she saw you for about a week before you disappeared."

"Did she tell you that I made her promise me she wouldn't tell anyone else about that?"

"No, but why would you not want her to tell anyone?"

"Because I was going to be leaving again soon."

"And you didn't want the others to worry when you left?"

"Why else?"

Ken smiled, "Where did you go?"

"Another world."

"I believe in the Digital World Kelly, but another world? Which one?"

"Hyrule."

"Like in the Legend of Zelda?" the man asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Link came to me and said that he needed help, and was sent to my house to find me."

"What did you do there?"

"We went through temples again and beat Ganondorf."

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Did you Spirit Evolve?"

She shook her head, "No, I used a different power that I used to have."

"What power was that?"

"A cursed necklace. They shoot out of my hands faster than you can say Digimon and stab through people and things."

"Do you ever have a partner who fights for you?" and Ken sarcastically.

She shook her head and smiled, "No."

He cracked a smile. "So did you sustain any injuries while you were there?"

She shook her head again, which had become a habit, and said "yes, but the curse healed them."

"Is that why you healed in the Digital World after—" he paused when another cop came in and stood in the corner.

She knew what he was talking about though, and said, "I told you what happened then. It had nothing to do with that. In fact, I don't think that even worked there."

Ken looked over at the cop in the corner, who came over to the table.

"This is Daiki," he said, motioning to the cop. "He knows about the Digital World, so it's safe to talk about it around him."

She nodded.

"You must be Kelly," Daiki said. "Ken told me that he knew you when he accepted the case. Is it true that you also went to the Digital World?"  
She smiled and guessed what his next question would be, "Yeah, and it is also true that I'm a warrior of two different powers."

"I never heard what they both were," Daiki said, sounding sincerely interested.

"Love and Hate," she replied. "Some called me the Warrior of Emotions."

"It only made sense, seeing as how you could become Emotiomon," Ken pointed out.

She looked surprised at that and admitted that she had never thought of that.

"Well I think we're all done here," Ken said, and then turned to Daiki. "Could we have a moment alone please?"

Daiki nodded, "Sure, give you some time to catch up on things."

After he left, Kelly finally spoke what was on her mind. "How old are you?"

He sighed, "You never did like mysteries," he said. "I'm 23." (A/N: I know in the show it said that it was 25 years later, but I figured, "Hey, Digimon Frontier obviously didn't take place in 2027, so let's just say it took place in 2009, cause this story takes place in 2010 and such, so…..yeah)

"So we dated, and it's nothing," she said.

"Yeah, let's leave it at that," he agreed. "Just old friends."

"You said that you would wait," she said suddenly.

Ken thought back to the day that he left the Digital World with the others. He remembered telling her that he would wait for her forever if he had to, just before leaving through the portal. No one else had heard it.

"Kelly, it's not possible. We were young, and you still are. And besides, you…"

"I what?" she asked.

"I saw something. I went back to the Digital World, and I was given a vision of your wedding day."

"And it wasn't with you, was it?"

"No," he replied. "You were walking down the isle, and at the end, waiting for you, was a blonde guy in a green hat. Blue eyes."

"Link," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "That was my first guess to where you'd gone; off to save Hyrule, and while you were there you fell in love with Link."

"We were friends!"

"You could become more, and besides…" he trailed off. "I'm married."

She was about to stand up and storm out of the room when the door opened and the officer from the front desk came in.

"Ken," he said. "I've got some bad news."

Ken left the room with the man.

Kelly could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but it was enough to make it out clearly.

"_You mean they won't take her?" _that was Ken, and he sounded angry.

"…_Said that they didn't want to…with her anymore… 'nd tired of her running off all the time."_

"…_Ill she do now?"_

"…_Om said the girls biological family is in Japan, so she could live with them, but either way, they don't want to deal with the trouble of her going off to save worlds and have adventures."_

"_She'll be happy to hear."_

Ken came back into the room.

"I guess you heard?" he asked.

She nodded, "They don't want me anymore," she said. "Figures. No one would want me."

"We're calling Kouji and Kouichi right now to see if you could live with one of them."

There was an awkward pause and the officer came back in. "Good news. You've got a family kid."

"Which parent is it?" Ken asked. He knew that their parents were divorced.

"Dad," the officer replied. "I'll drive you over there now."

She nodded and went to him, but turned to Ken, "Tell Miyako I said hello."

Ken stared at her, wondering how she could have known that he had chosen Miyako as his bride, but decided not to ponder it too much. Kelly knew a lot of things without being told, and he figured that this was just instinct from being the Warrior of Love.

The police car pulled up to the house at about noon, and Kelly thanked the officer and hopped out and walked up the steps.

She knocked on the door and was overjoyed to see her brother answer it.

"Kelly?" he asked.

"Kouji who is that?" Satomi asked from the kitchen.

"No one," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"They didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?"

Kousei and Satomi both came to the door. "Kelly is moving in," Kousei said.

Kelly realized that they hadn't told Kouji the news, and smiled at the confused expression on his face, but once he figured out what had just been said, he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Kelly couldn't tell if he was happy or angry.

"We wanted to surprise you," Kousei said. "You were effected by her disappearance, so we figured we would just play it out."

"Could it be that my brother was worried about me?" she asked, smiling at the boy.

Kouji was at a loss for words.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kelly was in the house with her arms wrapped tightly around her brothers' neck.

She knew that she would be happy here, with her real family. Mindy would be sad, though, that her friend wasn't coming back, but she would call her when she could, though she figured that someone would have to inform Mindy that she was alive first.

"Where have you been?" Kouji asked.

"It's a long story," she said.

"Come on," Satomi said. "We have a room for you. It's a spare that we've had since we moved in, so we figured that you could have it."

Kelly followed her new mom upstairs and into a decent sized room with a twin size bed in the corner and a dresser in another corner. There was a desk against a wall, with an empty closet at the other end of the room.

"I know you don't have any clothes with you, so we'll get out shopping tonight, cause I know that you probably want to go see your friends," Satomi said.

Kelly smiled as she looked at her room.

For the first time, she could really say that she was home.

She and Kouji went out later that day to see the other Digi-Destined, who had also not been informed of her return. They were all very happy to see her, and welcomed her back. But they were even gladder to find out that she was going to be living with Kouji from now on, as well. She told them all about what happened in Hyrule, but decided to leave out the part about marrying Link in the future.

Her brothers later took her to meet their mom, which was a joyful meeting on both ends.

Tomoko's response was similar to when she met Kouji again after the first trip to the Digital World.

Satomi took her out shopping later that night. Kouji stayed at home, which was nice for both of them, because clothes shopping obviously wasn't one of his favourite things to do, and it gave Kelly time to spend with another girl, which she hadn't done a lot of in Hyrule.

It felt good to be with real family who actually cared. To be able to call people "mom" and "dad" and know that they really were your parents, and not just people who took you in. Kelly talked to Mindy when they got the chance, and they were still best friends. In fact, Mindy was even able to get facebook to keep in touch with Kelly.

Kelly knew that she was home, and that nothing would ever change that. She was home with friends who she got to see every day, and brothers who teased her, but she teased them back.

There was a story about a princess who lived with her stepmother and two step sisters and spent the day cleaning, but this is not that story. There was a story about four children who stepped through a wardrobe and into a magical land, but this is not that story. There was a story about a boy whose uncle was a spy, forcing the boy to take up the business and save the world, but this is not that story. This is the story of a girl who found family and true happiness. A story about a girl who, with her brothers and friends, saves worlds from darkness, the story of a girl Kelly, which means Warrior, who has finally found what she was missing. This is the story, of Kelly Minamoto, the Warrior of Emotions.

The End…

Finally done…

If you really want to know what happened when she was in Hyrule, like I said earlier, you gotta read the story, or just ask me, and I'll tell you, though the story might be a little better… Well, again I want to thank everyone who read this. And I ask that you all look for my next story, which will be under -Man and is going to cross over with Digimon, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and many other anime, so if you have an anime that you want featured in it, let me know so I can do what I can to put it in!

Many thanks, Indilwen Lily 3


End file.
